


Uther and the War of the Dragon Aspects

by NilioJ13



Series: Lord Uther [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 66,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilioJ13/pseuds/NilioJ13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther, Sylvanas and Onyxia must help the dragon queen bring peace to Wyrmrest Accord by facing threats to the Dragon Aspects, including the aspects themselves.<br/>*Sequel to Uther: The Lightbringer?*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble

Chapter I: Trouble.

Uther woke to a frenzy of activity outside his room. Various dragonkin, in numerous forms, were running around. It was clear to him that they were all panicked about something big, as no one stopped to inform him of what was happening. He quickly found Sylvanas sitting on the edge of one of the interior walkways, seemingly in a daydream.

"Have you not noticed that all hell has broken lose?" Uther asked her, she stood up and smiled.

"I was waiting for you, my lord" Sylvanas said softly, holding out a hand for him.

"It has been over a year since Icecrown, you do not need to call me a lord" Uther said sternly, as he helped her to her feet.

"I know, but I like it," Sylvanas smiled coyly at him. "Besides, you are a lord to Alexstrasza."

"Come on, if anyone will know what's going on, it will be the queen" Uther said, before they ran for the stairs.

The two of them ran up the large circular set of stairs that lead to Alexstrasza's throne room. They found the queen standing alone, looking over the glass globe that floated at the centre of the room.

"My queen, are you alright? What is going on?" Uther panted, finding himself out of breath quickly.

"I am fine Uther" Alexstrasza replied, seemingly in a daze.

Uther and Sylvanas cautiously approached the dragon queen. The sound of beating dragon wings signalled the arrival of Onyxia, who swooped in behind them, and transformed in mid-air, landing on Uther's right.

"What is wrong my queen?" Uther asked the queen again, who turned and looked at them, a look of fear on her face.

"Trouble." She said coldly, "in all its colours!"

Uther, Sylvanas, Onyxia and Alexstrasza watched the globe carefully as four areas on the landmasses glowed different colours; green, bronze, blue and black, with a fifth glowing not as fierce, in vivid red.

"I don't understand. What trouble?" Sylvanas asked, looking at the flashing colours with confusion.

"The other aspects." Alexstrasza said simply. "To be more specific, all of the aspects are in trouble, including my own."

"But three of the aspects are friendly, it's just the Azure and Obsidian dragonkin that wish evil upon the world" Onyxia said, pointing to the two corresponding colours.

"For all five aspects to be flashing on this map my dear, means that the broods you call 'friendly' have either turned, or are facing an evil that is overpowering them." Alexstrasza said, though her eyes were fixed on the red dot.

"It is a war between the Aspects, with all other races caught in the crossfire." Uther said grimly, Alexstrasza nodded, and looked out on the darkening horizon.

"The war of the Dragon Aspects has begun!" she said as the sun faded on the horizon, "and the world will never be the same again!"

"What would you have us do my queen?" Uther asked, kneeling to Alexstrasza, who chuckled and signalled for him to rise.

"There is no need for formalities Uther, we are friends now." Alexstrasza giggled, before her tone went serious again. "Please gather your allies, and head to each neutral aspect highlighted on this globe. Find out what threatens them, and defeat it. Then, and only then, can we be prepared for facing my deranged brothers."

"Where should we start?" Onyxia quickly asked.

Alexstrasza tapped the globe with her index finger, and it zoomed in on the Eastern Kingdoms, where the red dot was flashing over the southern tip of Lordaeron.

"It cannot be…" Uther said, stepping back when it dawned on him.

"I am afraid it is Uther. Only one place in the Eastern Kingdoms has ever threatened the Red dragonflight." Alexstrasza said coldly, her fist clenched in anger as the memories returned. "Grim Batol is once again active, and my kin are suffering its wrath."

"We will leave at sunrise" Uther said, bowing and backing away, Sylvanas and Onyxia followed.

"I've heard all the tales about this place, from the Red dragonflight and from you, I understand your fear my lord." Sylvanas said as the two women hurried to keep up with him. "But why aren't we going after the real threats, the Black or the Blue, who have a grudge with the mortal races?"

"If my father is returning, then we need to face him immediately, not waste time fighting with the other flights against their problems." Onyxia said as they stormed into their shared room, Uther and Sylvanas moved to the foot of their respective beds and opened the chests containing their armour and weaponry.

"If your father is returning to Azeroth from the elemental plane, then we will need everything both the mortals and dragonkin can muster to defeat him." Uther said as he pulled out his armour. "That is why we need to face the other kin's troubles first."

"I understand my lord, I'll leave you to get changed. I'll be outside if you need me" Onyxia said slowly, before leaving the room.

"Even she's scared of the war" Sylvanas said, pulling a divider across so they could get changed in private. "She's more timid than I've ever seen."

"Well, if your father was the corrupted former Earth warden, capable of reshaping or destroying the land itself, then even I would be scared at the prospect of his return." Uther said as he put on his undergarments. "That is especially if he is as mad or as powerful as I have heard."

"Plus she's betrayed him, and essentially helped kill her brother, which won't help matters" Sylvanas said as she finished getting changed, unlike Uther, she had far less armour to put on.

"Ragnaros finished him off, that might mean he will not support Neltharion's return, which should give us some respite from him." Uther said slowly, remembering Ragnaros' hand pulling Nefarian beneath the lake of lava. Sylvanas walked around the divider and helped him put the rest of his plate armour on. "But I would not count on it." Uther added, picking up his sword and sheathing it on his back.

"Are we leaving early my lord?" Onyxia asked, poking her head inside the room, Uther smiled and they walked back up to Alexstrasza's throne room.

"Ah my champions, all ready to go?" Alexstrasza said, beaming at them as they approached. "I thought you were leaving at sunrise."

"With all respect, if it is Grim Batol, then I would rather not leave it too long to act" Uther said matter-of-factly, making Alexstrasza smile. "We will head for Ironforge, if any of the mortal races have been monitoring the fallen stronghold, it will be the dwarves."

"A wise decision Lord Uther. My scouts report Twilights Hammer activity in the region and our watchers, that once guarded its inner halls, have all gone silent." Alexstrasza said, pointing at the flashing red light. "And that is not speaking of what now lies inside the fortress city."

"Understood, I will contact you if we need help" Uther said, shaking the queen's hand as Sylvanas flashed the pendant they had used at Icecrown.

"I will send some of my kin to watch the fortress until you arrive; and instruct them to follow your commands." Alexstrasza said cheerfully, "Go, with my blessing, as my champions in this war."

"Thank you my queen" the trio said, before Onyxia dived off the edge and transformed into her dragon form, Uther and Sylvanas followed, landing on her back as she circled around and flew south east.

"And so the War of the Dragon Aspects begins" Alexstrasza breathed as she watched her three heroes flying away into the night sky.


	2. St Elmos Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther, Sylvanas and Onyxia learn more about what ails the Ruby aspect

Chronicle of the Ruby Aspect.

Part I: St Elmo's Fire.

It was a day's hard flying before the snowy mountain of Ironforge appeared on the horizon, glistening against the evening sky.

"Orders master?" Onyxia asked as they quickly drew closer.

"Circle around, approach the main entrance from the west" Uther yelled.

Onyxia banked and they flew over the Wetlands, circling south over Menethil Harbour before heading south east toward the entrance.

"Land outside!" he yelled as the entrance came into view over Onyxia's left wing, and he saw several guards rushing out to meet them.

Onyxia landed at the gates and transformed as Uther and Sylvanas jumped off, the trio then walked toward the guards blocking the entrance.

"State your business?" The guard said in a gruff tone as they approached.

"I am Lord Uther of the Wyrmrest Accord, and former knight of Lordaeron. I am here to see King Magni." Uther said, his new faction loyalties caused the surrounding guards to murmur.

"Follow us, 'Lord'" the guard said before turning and leading them into the city.

They were lead straight to Magni's throne room, and were held back whilst the guard went to speak to the king.

"Your majesty, we arrested two people and a black dragon at the city gates, the leader claims to be a 'Lord Uther of the Wyrmrest Accord'." Uther heard the guard tell Magni, who currently had his back to them.

Magni waved his hand and the guard signalled for them to approach.

"Lord Uther' huh" Magni said, his eyes fixed on what appeared to be a map of Khaz Modan. "I don't know any Uther of the Wyrmrest Accord, but I once knew an Uther of the Alliance."

"They are one and the same Magni" Uther chuckled; Magni spun around and sprinted the short distance to Uther, and embraced him in a tight hug. "It is good to see you again old friend" Uther smiled as he hugged the king back.

"You haven't aged since last we met Uther, what's your secret?" Magni chuckled as he walked them over to his throne, whereupon he sat down.

"An unnatural curse, yours?" Uther chuckled.

"Lucky, guess I'm in a similar situation, damn curse of flesh." Magni laughed loudly, hearing it echo in the vast throne room. "So, what brings you back from the throne of the dragons?"

"War" Uther said simply. "The five aspects are all stirring, three are facing unknown evils, and the other two are rising to seek revenge on the mortal world." Magni furrowed his brow with concern as Uther spoke. "We are here because the dragon queen believes Grim Batol to be the source of the problem plaguing her Ruby kin."

"Your queen is right" Falstad said as he walked into the throne room, instantly hearing their conversation with his honed senses. "Grim Batol stirs with a great evil, and we've sighted carriages with red dragon eggs being delivered into the mountain's maw." Falstad walked to Magni's side and sat down on the neighbouring throne on the king's left.

"And what happened to the Ruby kin that were guarding the cursed halls?" Sylvanas asked, slightly nervous.

"Dead, their bones litter the path up to the city, and their heads are impaled outside the gates as a warning" Falstad said grimly.

"We need to get in, rescue the eggs, and kill everything that lurks within." Uther started.

"And destroy the city" Falstad interrupted. "It's best to cave it in, than let another foul presence call it home. We made the mistake of not destroying it once, and the Dragon Queen paid the price, we will not make that mistake again."

"I agree!" Another voice said, walking up and sitting on the throne to Magni's right. "I am Malyfous Darkhammer, leader of the remaining Dark Iron dwarves. My thanks for ridding the blight to our once proud name Lord Uther."

"I had no choice" Uther said, fighting back multiple emotions.

"We understand; the dwarves are once again united within Ironforge again, thanks largely to your efforts" Magni said proudly. "But let us not drift from the crisis, what ails the other two neutral dragonflights?"

"We don't know." Sylvanas replied. "We were instructed to aid the Ruby first, that's why we're here."

"I may be of some assistance in this matter" a deep voice said from behind Uther, he turned and saw a tall purple skinned night elf, in druidic robes striding toward them. "Fandral Staghelm, at your service" the elf bowed before joining them at the foot of the three thrones.

"You know what ails the Emerald and Bronze Dragonflights?" Onyxia asked, slightly confused by his entrance.

"That is why I was sent by Lady Tyrande, we are trying to help the Emerald aspect with a growing threat." Fandral said, seemingly cheerful at the dire news. "The Emerald Dream has been tainted, and now the Emerald Nightmare plagues the once peaceful Emerald dragonkin. As for the Bronze, I cannot help you there; we do not do much business with them, as they tend to keep to themselves in the Caverns of Time."

"Can we please focus on the Ruby kin at this moment in time please!" Uther said, frustrated by the meandering conversation. "The longer we leave it, the worse the situation will get for the imprisoned eggs."

"How can a situation get worse for an egg?" Fandral chuckled.

"The longer we leave it, the stronger the corruption's hold over the eggs will grow. That could mean that when they hatch, they will not recognise their own mother. Instead they'll serve the vile things that corrupted them." Onyxia said quickly.

"Why are you here Arch Druid?" Uther asked, quickly turning the attention to the elf.

"To honour the Azeroth Alliance, and request help from the people of the Eastern Kingdoms." Fandral said simply. "We are doing everything we can in Kalimdor, but there are two Emerald portals on this continent that require healing."

"Where?" Falstad asked.

"South of the human city of Stormwind, and east of your dwarvish stronghold, Aerie Peak." Fandral replied.

"Right, after we deal with Grim Batol, we'll come back here and you can tell us what to do, for healing the portal." Sylvanas snapped, "My lord we should head for Grim Batol with all haste."

"Of course young Sin'dorei ranger, I understand." Fandral said his eyes glinting as he stared at Sylvanas. "I will return when you free the dragon queen's children." Before anyone could say anything more, Fandral turned into a bird and flew away.

"What do you need from me Uther?" Magni asked after a moment of awkward silence, following Fandral's sudden departure.

"Well, supplies and explosives to destroy the city" Uther stated simply, but Onyxia chuckled.

"My lord, even in my mortal guise I can breathe fire, as we fight our way through I can incinerate the key supports, then we place one tremor device in the centre and the shockwave will collapse the city." Onyxia smiled at Uther.

"Clever girl" Uther said, patting Onyxia's shoulder, she purred at the affection. "Got something that can create ground tremors?"

"I'm sure the Gnomes will have something for you." Magni smiled.

"My lord, why not take an army with you?" Malyfous asked Uther.

"Because I fear we will need every army in Azeroth to defeat Neltharion when he returns." Uther said, fear flickering across his face.

"Neltharion? You mean Deathwing?" Magni said, also flashing a hint of fear at the name. "I thought he was banished to the Elemental Plane?"

"He was, but with my brother dead, and my rebirth under Lord Uther's command, there is no other great Black drake that could threaten Azeroth." Onyxia said, smiling as she stated her brother's death, and her servitude to Uther.

"Are we sure Nefarian is dead?" Malyfous asked. "I mean he could have survived."

"The last time I saw him, he was dragged into a lake of lava by the fire lord Ragnaros, shortly before the mountain erupted." Uther said flatly, "I doubt even a child of Deathwing could survive the fire lord's wrath."

"Fair point, we'll get your supplies and the tremor device, and fly you out in the morning," Falstad said getting to his feet. "Come, you can stay at my house tonight."

Falstad then led them to the house on the immediate right of the throne room, decorated by the Wildhammer crest above the door.

"Thank you Falstad, we best settle in for the night." Uther said as Onyxia and Sylvanas stepped inside, Uther moved to follow, but Falstad grabbed his wrist.

"I was being polite in the throne room, but if you seriously think I'll stand back and let you destroy my people's former home, without Wildhammer help, you've got another thing coming." He growled in a low tone. "You may not want an army, but you will need help, I'm coming with you into Grim Batol."

"I welcome your support Falstad, it will be good to have a Wildhammer bringing an end to the city's misuse." Uther said, as Falstad released his grip and marched off.

"I'll wake you at sunrise; we'll fly out immediately after sun up." Falstad said as he marched away.

Uther chuckled and entered the house, almost tripping over Onyxia who had curled up on the floor.

"Are you still not used to sleeping in your mortal form, Onyxia?" Uther chuckled as he stepped over the dragon.

"No my lord, I've spent most of my life, including the last year at the temple sleeping in my dragon form." Onyxia said blushing slightly.

"Are you comfortable, lying on the floor like that?" Sylvanas said, standing on the stairs, looking down at the odd sight.

"Yes my lady, I am quite happy like this" Onyxia replied, her gold eyes flicking from Uther to Sylvanas.

"Then why not move closer to the fire" Sylvanas chuckled, Onyxia raised an eyebrow and Uther knelt down to pet her.

Since resurrecting her over a year ago, Onyxia had remained as strong as ever, but she, Sylvanas and Uther had developed a master/student/pet relationship. This meant that often Onyxia enjoyed being petted and caressed in her mortal guise, despite Uther and Sylvanas' insistence that she was more than that.

"There is an old stereotype of pets curling up by the fire to sleep, though I should think as a dragon, you do not need the warmth." Uther said, caressing her back.

"I'm happy here, I can guard against intruders my lord" Onyxia purred. Uther stood up and walked around to the stairs.

"Well then sleep well. Do not let your guard down." Uther said before walking upstairs. "Though I do not expect much trouble in the Dwarvish capital."

Onyxia curled up into the foetal position on the floor and drifted off to sleep. Uther reached the top of the stairs and saw Sylvanas lying on the bed.

"Sorry, bed's taken." Sylvanas giggled, Uther smiled and walked out on to the balcony.

"No need my dear, during the Second War I slept on the floor, or on camp beds." Uther said, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. "And I am surprisingly not that tired right now."

"I envy you, I'm exhausted. Good night my lord" Sylvanas said sleepily, before she too drifted off.

Uther smiled to himself and pulled out the dragon pendant. He had been taught by Alexstrasza how to communicate with her through the pendant, and as he sat there clutching the small dragonscale pendant, he focused on contacting the former owner of the scale, until she appeared in his mind.

' _Lord Uther. Why have you contacted me so soon? Is everything alright?_ ' Alexstrasza's voice said in his head.

' _Yes my queen, but I have an update for you._ ' Uther replied. ' _First, I have been informed that the kin you left to guard Grim Batol are dead; their bones litter the surrounding area, and their heads are reported to be on stakes in front of the gates.'_ Uther felt the queen's rage in his mind like a fire. ' _Secondly, the Wildhammer report that red dragon eggs have been taken into the fortress city, and are likely being corrupted by the Twilight's Hammer.'_

 _'_ _MY LOST EGGS! THOSE MONSTERS HAVE THEM!'_ Alexstrasza yelled, nearly deafening Uther. ' _I apologise for yelling my lord Uther, but all my unborn children are precious to me, you must understand my concern.'_  She said, her voice returning to a calm melodic tone.

' _We will retrieve them my queen. But there is something else'_ Uther said urgently _._ ' _Something that concerns me greatly._ '

' _What?'_ Alexstrasza asked, clearly flustered.

 _'_ _Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm interrupted our meeting with the three Dwarven kings; he said that the Emerald Nightmare was plaguing the Emerald dragonflight.'_ Uther explained. ' _He seemed keen to divert us from helping your kin, and did not take to kindly to us focusing on saving your eggs.'_

' _Do you think that he is working against us? That he has been turned?'_ Alexstrasza asked, tilting her head slightly _._

' _Not turned no, I fear something has corrupted him without him knowing, and until it reveals itself, we need to keep an eye on him.'_  Uther said cautiously.

' _I understand, I will advise the Emerald flight to keep an eye on him, will that be all?'_ Alexstrasza asked.

' _That's all for now, do not worry about sending more dragons to guard the city, we've been advised to destroy the city so no one else can claim it as a base of power.'_ Uther advised, ' _What shall we do about your eggs once we've retrieved them?'_

 _'_ _I have some kin in the area, once you've retrieved my eggs, bring them outside and activate the pendant; my children will be drawn to the signal.'_ Alexstrasza said smiling, before her image vanished with a wave.

Uther then put the pendant away and entered a meditative state, his holy aura glowing around him.

' _You cannot win, you need me!'_  a cold voice whispered.

Uther stood bolt upright and looked around, but there was no sign of the source of the voice.


	3. Through the Fire and Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther and his companions enter Grim Batol and face the horrors within

Ruby Aspect.

Part II: Through the Fire and Flames.

Uther had once thought he would never again see Grim Batol, he had thought that when he, Rhonin and several others they had liberated Alexstrasza that it would be the end of it, and mean he would never have to return to that accursed city. Now he had returned to a similar peril, an unknown amount of enemies had taken up residence inside, however this time it was Alexstrasza's eggs as the target they needed to free.

This time however, he wasn't fighting just for the Alliance; he was marching into Grim Batol on the dragon queen's behest. As they circled lower and lower toward the small plateau outside Grim Batol, Uther spotted a Sin'dorei waving at them.

"Onyxia, land near that woman" Uther commanded, and Onyxia dived, breaking at the last moment to touch down gracefully.

Uther leapt off her back, followed by Sylvanas, and Falstad swooped in behind them, his gryphon gently placing the tremor device on the ground, before he jumped off its back, and stood beside them.

"Greetings lord Uther" The Sin'dorei said, bowing before him. "I am Lirastrasza, I was sent by the dragon queen to monitor the region before your arrival. I am also the one who will return the rescued eggs to the queen."

"What are we facing inside?" Uther asked quickly, his eyes looking at the decapitated red dragon heads on spikes, lining the path up to the gates.

"Dragonkin and unknown monstrosities" Lirastrasza said coldly. "Black and Twilight Dragonkin to be exact, plus creatures I've never seen before."

"Twilight Dragonkin?" Sylvanas exclaimed, "I didn't know that there were other dragonkin outside of the five aspects."

"The Twilight kin are abominations, they're the creation of Sintharia, and Deathwing ensured they were kept beneath Grim Batol to breed and fester." Lirastrasza said with disgust. "They were an attempt to better Nefarian's Chromatic Dragonflight."

"Sintharia was as mad as my brother; I look forward to ending her legacy" Onyxia growled. "Even if she's my mother!"

"Well then have fun, it's full of them" Lirastrasza said cheerfully, "but the unknown creatures are what you need to watch out for."

' _Faceless Ones'_  the voice whispered.

"Faceless Ones? I thought they were a myth" Uther stated aloud, Lirastrasza gave him an odd look, but she quickly shrugged it off.

"They're not, they're servants of the old gods, and there's at least one of them in there." Lira stated. "How'd you know that's what they are?"

"I honestly do not know," Uther mused.

"Well, what's your plan?" Lira asked quickly, changing the conversation topic.

"Kill everything, then plant this in the center, after weakening all the supports, and bury the remains." Sylvanas said, pointing at the tremor device.

"How do you plan to damage the supports?" Lira asked, tilting her head at the device.

"Onyxia's fire" Uther replied proudly, Onyxia smiled at the ruby dragonkin.

"Well I wish you luck, use the pendant if you need us, we are not far away." Lirastrasza said cheerfully before taking off, and transforming in mid-air. "I will contact you if anything comes up out here."

"What's the plan?" Falstad said as they slowly walked up the small hill toward the city.

"Myself and Sylvanas in front, you two behind, weaken the supports as we go and keep the device covered until we reach the center." Uther stated.

He signalled to Onyxia, and she breathed flame on the decapitated dragon heads, until only the skulls remained.

"That was a mercy." He said as they entered. "May they find peace in the Light's embrace."

"What about the eggs?" Sylvanas asked as they walked down the deserted entrance hall.

"Put the device on a timer, grab the eggs and run" Uther smirked as they rounded a corner, and entered the city itself.

"Bless the ancestors" Falstad breathed, as he took in the sight before them.

The once proud halls of the Wildhammers; were now dark, dingy and full of dragonspawn, Twilights Hammer cultists and Troggs, who were milling about the ruined pathways, still showing the scars of Alexstrasza's fury.

"Intruders!" a cultist yelled, before the four heroes were swarmed by enemies.

Uther and Sylvanas instinctively ducked and Onyxia's flame breath incinerated the mob in the blink of an eye, softening up the ones behind, as the two heroes charged into the now scared cultists and dragonkin.

They fought their way into the halls, navigating the destroyed walkways in favour of the more structurally sound. Onyxia breathed fire on to the supporting columns until they glowed red, upon which she'd punch them and leave a crippling dent.

"A million more await my orders. What chance you do have?" a large dragonspawn yelled as he charged them, swinging his claws at Uther's head. "You smell of Ruby dragons, you are weak compared to me!"

"I doubt that!" Uther yelled back, swinging his sword and funnelling holy energy into the strike. He cleaved off one of the dragonspawn's sickly dark blue wings, and it wailed in pain.

"I am General Umbriss, I will not be beaten by some puny mortals!" Umbriss yelled, taking a swing at Sylvanas, who ducked, rolled under him and sliced through his left flank.

"We ain't mortal mate" Sylvanas chided, diving effortlessly away from of a wall of blue flames he sent at her.

She pulled out her bow and fired two arrows at his eyes, blinding him and forcing him to stagger backwards.

"Onyxia now!" Uther yelled, diving to the side, as Onyxia transformed into her dragon self and swatted Umbriss into the abyss behind him. "Well done!" Uther said getting to his feet and peering over the edge at the abyss below.

"I'm guessing that's a Twilight dragonspawn," Falstad commented, as his eyes drifted to Onyxia, who was shifting back to her human form. "Nice work dragon."

"Thank you dwarf," Onyxia said flatly. "See, sounds odd doesn't it? I have a name, do not call me by my species!"

"Enough!" Uther nearly yelled, ceasing the tense situation.

"Where to now?" Sylvanas asked, looking around for the way forward.

"Looks like it's into the center, to Khardros' Anvil." Falstad said, pointing to a small set of stairs that curved around a corner and out of sight. "That's where we'll plant the device. Give me a second."

Falstad ran over to one of the buildings and picked up a large Twilight's Hammer crate, before hurrying back and placing the device inside it.

"That's a little more inconspicuous." He said cheerfully as they hurried into the central chamber.

"What the hell is that?" Sylvanas said, as a large creature lumbered toward them.

"I think it is a Mountain Ettin, a giant basically." Uther said, disbelieving what his eyes were seeing. "I always heard they were incredibly shy, dumb creatures that lived in the mountains of Lordaeron."

"Looks like the things been abused and forced to smith for the Twilight's Hammer, killin' it'll be a mercy for sure." Falstad said, pushing the crate containing the device into a corner, as the Ettin spotted them.

"NO! Throngus get whipped again if he no finish!" the Ettin yelled as it ran to a vast chest.

"Yep, definitely tortured" Sylvanas stated.

"Oh, this is gonna HURT!" it yelled as it withdrew a large mace and charged them.

Uther swung his sword to counter the swing, and the mace proved no match for his sword, as it cleaved through it with ease.

Throngus bellowed in annoyance and turned and hurried back to his chest. Sylvanas fired several arrows into its back and the Ettin roared in pain, before withdrawing a large, heavily beaten shield.

"You not get through defences!" It yelled triumphantly before charging back to fight Uther.

Sylvanas climbed up the ruined buildings on their left, and used the height to shoot arrows over Throngus' shield.

"Ow, no fair!" It yelled as arrows stuck into his necks, forcing him to raise his shield, leaving his legs vulnerable to Uther's sword.

"Onyxia, deal with his shield!" Uther yelled, Onyxia swiped her bare hand at the shield and at the last moment her dragon claws sliced clean through it, enraging the Ettin further.

"Throngus SLICE you up!" It yelled, taking two unfinished swords from the anvil and began swinging them wildly at Onyxia.

"Oi thick heads!" Sylvanas yelled from the building directly above Throngus.

The Ettin looked up as she dropped down, her daggers flashed and she rolled out of the way, as one of the creature's heads dropped to the floor. The Ettin stumbled around in pain, pawing at the severed neck, trying to stop the blood that oozed from it.

"Death… Good choice. Not best choice maybe, but better than fail and live." Throngus moaned as it collapsed to the ground.

"How philosophical" Falstad said cheerfully, pushing the crate next to the central anvil, and putting several smaller crates around it. "Say the word, I hit the button, and the whole mountain will shake."

He waved a small remote in front of them, before pocketing it.

"Let's look for the eggs now. I assume we keep following the path of dragonkin, until we come across the faceless one?" Sylvanas asked, and Uther nodded, leading them through a damaged passage beside the former throne room.

"I think we are on the right path" Uther said as they rounded a corner on to another curving hallway, this time more destroyed than the first one they had battled through. "It looks like Alexstrasza was imprisoned down here, and this suffered her initial wrath when she was freed."

Before they could hypothesise further, more cultists and small dragonspawn charged them.

"There are more of them, and they seem more desperate to push us back." Sylvanas noted as she leapt from victim to victim, slicing through them with relative ease. "We're definitely nearing something important."

Uther snarled in anger as he spotted the next high-ranking figure ahead, an Orc in warlock robes, channelling flaming spirits around him.

"I will burn you from the inside out!" the Orc yelled as Uther broke through the cultists and charged him.

"I have killed hundreds of your kind; you are no different to a lowly peon!" Uther snarled as he swung his sword at the Orc's head, who managed to block the swing with his staff.

"Uther!" Sylvanas yelled, joining his fight with the Orc, as Onyxia vaporised the remaining cultists that tried to fight her, before weakening the supports. Falstad also rushed to aid Uther and Sylvanas.

"Dragon, you will do as I command! Catch me!" The Orc yelled as he dove off the ledge, appearing moments later on the back of a large Twilight drake.

"If they do not kill you, I will do it myself!" the dragon roared, before breathing flame at the heroes.

Onyxia rushed forward and shielded the three with her wings; the flames wrapped around her wings, but didn't harm her or the three heroes.

"Impossible!" the drake roared, as Sylvanas shot an arrow at its neck.

"Die abomination!" Uther yelled, he jumped up and grasped the drake's wing, and heaved himself on to his back.

"Valiona, finish them! Avenge…" The Orc yelled before Uther beheaded him and leapt from the dragon's back.

Onyxia shot a column of fire at Valiona, who dived into the chasm.

"Come back and fight you coward!" Onyxia roared, her draconic voice echoing through the empty halls.

Before they could move further into the ruined city, Valiona rose up again, with another large Twilight dragon.

"Don't call us cowards you traitor to Deathwing!" the new dragon yelled at Onyxia.

"I will not follow my father or deceased brother into the Old God's madness!" Onyxia roared back.

The two Twilight dragons laughed as Onyxia took flight and transformed, quickly dwarfing the two Twilight dragons. Valiona turned and flew away, making Onyxia give chase. Uther looked around and saw a length of chain lying abandoned on the floor, he ran over and tied it around the handle of his sword.

"Over here ugly" Sylvanas yelled, distracting the new dragon.

As the dragon moved to breathe fire on Sylvanas, Uther threw his sword at the dragon; it wrapped around the beast's neck and held fast against its attempts to shake it off.

"I knew I should have stayed out of this…" it managed to say, before Uther yanked on the chain, and sliced off the dragon's head.

As the beheaded dragon fell into the abyss below, Uther pulled on the chain and his sword clattered to the floor. Onyxia landed behind him and transformed back to her mortal guise.

"She won't bother us anymore" Onyxia smiled, a trickle of black blood leaked from her lips, until she wiped it away with a smile.

"You didn't?" Sylvanas said, disgusted by the idea in her head.

"Nope, I just severed the artery in her neck as we fought. She fell against a weakened support and it collapsed on her." Onyxia smiled, "you?"

"Cut its head off with Uther's sword on a chain" Sylvanas said picking up his sword and handing it back to Uther, minus the chain.

"Only one area left to search, and it's got the most flame damage" Uther said to a large, charred passage on their left. "I'm guessing Alexstrasza was held down there, and her eggs are in the same place."

"Let's not waste time, the column that collapsed to kill that 'Valiona' has probably affected the structural strength of the entire city." Falstad said, urging them on.

They charged down the passage but froze when they rounded the corner. The vast chamber was badly scarred from its previous prisoner, and was now filled with large, vivid red eggs. The thing that made them freeze more than anything was the creature at the other end of the chamber, a towering abomination of nature, with large claws for hands and wicked armoured skin resembling a large crustacean.

"I'm guessing that's a faceless one, odd name as it has a face" Sylvanas joked at the sight, the abomination's yellow eyes narrowed as it spotted them.

Uther channelled as much holy energy into his sword as he could muster, making it glow brightly. Suddenly he charged the abomination, followed by Falstad, Sylvanas and Onyxia.

"The darkest days are still ahead!" the thing yelled as it charged to meet them.

Uther's sword cleaved into the creature's right arm with ease, the holy energy of his sword burned the abomination's flesh.

"Come, suffering… Enter, chaos!" the faceless one yelled, summoning another, even uglier faceless one, which immediately charged toward the eggs.

"Sylvanas stop it from harming the eggs!" Uther yelled, noticing its targets.

Sylvanas leapt in front of the creature, and sliced its arms off when it swung them at her. She dived out of the way of another blind swing, and sliced through the tendons in its legs as she slid through its legs. She let it fall to the floor to bleed out.

"Force it away from the eggs!" Uther yelled.

Onyxia obliged, she charged the abomination, and pushed it away from the eggs. The abomination was caught off by the unnatural amount of strength she was using in her mortal guise.

When they pushed it into an alcove, away from the eggs, Uther signalled Onyxia, who breathed flame at the faceless one. But when Uther saw it wasn't having the desired effect, he held his sword in the flames until it glowed red, before charging the abomination and focusing all his might into one swing.

"Ywaq maq oou; ywaq maq ssaggh. Yawq ma shg'fhn." The creature uttered before Uther cleaved the faceless one in two, the combined holy aura and draconic heat in his blade, slicing clean through its shell-like armour.

"What language was that?" Falstad panted, as they all recuperated after slaying the final opponent in the city.

"Language of the Old Gods probably, sounded foul whatever it was" Uther panted, the adrenalin giving way to shear exhaustion.

' _Clever work. But it won't save you from what is to come.'_  The voice whispered.


	4. Set Fire to the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twilight's Hammer reveal themselves

Ruby Aspect.

Part III: Set Fire to the Rain.

As they finished placing the last egg on to one of the numerous carts that had likely brought them into the fortress city, Uther heard a voice in his head and felt the pendant burn against his collar bone.

' _Lord Uther, its Lirastrasza, don't panic but the Twilight's Hammer are in force around the entrance to Grim Batol.'_ The voice said in a hurried tone, ' _do not bring the eggs out, put them in the entrance chamber, destroy the city and come out to face them. Give the signal and my siblings rain fire on their heads.'_

Before Uther could respond the voice faded, and he was returned to his senses.

"My lord, are you alright?" Onyxia asked, putting her hand on his shoulder as she stared into his eyes.

"He's been communicating with someone" Falstad said smirking, "its old shaman magic, normally used when communing with the spirits, but I still recognise it."

"Lirastrasza says not to drag the eggs out of the city. She says that there are Twilight's Hammer forces amassing outside." Uther said, rather deflated at the prospect. "She advises we put them in the entrance chamber and level the city, before marching out to meet them."

"Oh, just walk out undefended against an army of Twilight's Hammer bastards?" Falstad growled.

"She says all I have to do is give a signal and 'they' will rain fire on them." Uther remarked.

"Now there are odds I can get behind." Falstad grinned. "We'll do as she wants and pray that the entrance chamber doesn't collapse as well."

"May I my lord?" Onyxia said gesturing to the carts.

Uther picked up another length of chain and tied the carts together in a long line, before Onyxia grasped the front one from behind her, and began to pull the train with little effort.

"Draconic strength" Uther smirked when he saw Falstad staring in disbelief. "Go steady my dear; we do not know how stable the place is."

Uther, Sylvanas, and Falstad followed behind the final cart, as they walked back the way they had come, with Onyxia vaporising the piles of dead cultists and drakes that blocked her path.

"What do you know about the Twilight's Hammer?" Sylvanas asked as they passed by Throngus' corpse, which Onyxia had set aflame.

"Started as an Orc clan led by Cho'gall, but has expanded to include other races from the few encounters the Alliance has had with them over the years." Falstad said slowly. "They believe in the Old Gods and that one day they will usher in the Hour of Twilight."

"Very little else is known about them because they are so secretive" Uther added. "No one knows how many there are, where they are based, who the leader is now that Cho'gall is presumed dead, or even if there are cultists embedded in positions of power."

"Do you think that they're helping the Black dragonflight?" Sylvanas immediately asked, she knew the answer already, the proof were the number of black dragonkin and Twilight cultists they had slaughtered.

"If the tales are true, Deathwing was driven insane by the old god's whispering and the power they gave him" Uther recited the legend as they approached the entrance chamber. "So the likelihood he will return, and have help from them, is highly likely. It therefore means that the Twilight's Hammer has a vested interest in seeing Deathwing return to this world."

"Stop here Onyxia, this'll do" Sylvanas instructed, as they reached the entrance chamber, before they ensured the last cart safely out of the way of any potential falling debris.

"Just to be safe, blast that archway" Uther said, pointing to the one surviving passage into the city.

Onyxia stood directly underneath the keystone, looked up and breathed a concentrated column of flame at the vaulted ceiling. As the heat crippled the keystone, Uther grabbed Onyxia and they dived out of the way as the ceiling cracked and collapsed, blocking off the city entrance with tonnes of displaced rock.

"Do you think that will protect us?" Uther asked, looking up at Falstad, as he and Onyxia were both on the floor.

"Only one way to find out" Falstad chuckled, pulling out the remote and waggling his thumb over the button.

"We will let you do the honours, as a revenge for your people, after losing their home to evil" Uther said stoically, helping Onyxia to her feet.

"For the fallen Wildhammers!" Falstad said sombrely before hitting the button.

Seconds later the entire mountain shook and they heard rock giving way behind the collapsed passage, it was the unmistakable rumble of the mountain collapsing in on itself. Dust fell from the ceiling as it cracked, but the chamber held until the tremors stopped.

"They said the only way the tremors would stop, would be when the device was destroyed." Falstad stated.

"Then Grim Batol is no more, and its cursed halls will never again harbour evil." Uther said cheerfully, before noticing a familiar figure walking into the entrance chamber.

"Well done Lord Uther, congratulations are certainly in order. Not only did you overcome your demons about this place, but you also destroyed it once and for all." The aged man said as he stood at the entrance.

Uther quickly hurried to stop him getting near the eggs, fearing something was wrong.

"Archbishop Benedictus? What are you doing here?" Uther said, greeting his old friend, but remaining cautious about the bizarre appearance.

"I was sent by the Alliance to exorcize this place; but seeing as you destroyed it, I need not have bothered leaving Stormwind." Benedictus said cheerfully. "I see you recovered some of the dragon queen's eggs, well done my old friend."

"Which Alliance?" Sylvanas asked, sensing something was wrong.

"The Alliance of Lordaeron, Khaz Modan and Stormwind of course, what other alliance is there?" Benedictus chuckled.

"That Alliance doesn't really exist anymore; it's now the Azeroth Alliance." Falstad growled. This reveal made Benedictus' shoulders drop, and he became more relaxed.

"A vain title to shelter foolish mortals behind, when the Hour of Twilight is nigh" Benedictus said coldly. "The end of the world beckons and the master will bring it about in their name!" He yelled the statement and the three heroes unsheathed their weapons as the Twilight's Hammer marched into view. "Surrender yourselves and be redeemed in the master's eyes, surrender the eggs and be welcomed into the fold with open arms!"

"Never!" Uther yelled his free hand clasped the dragonscale pendant, feeling it warm to his touch.

"You are outnumbered Uther, you cannot hope to escape the Twilight Highlands alive." Benedictus laughed at their defiant stand.

"Think again!" Sylvanas yelled back.

There was a roar from outside, and suddenly the army of cultists screamed in fear. Several red dragonkin swooped low, breathing fire on the cultists, incinerating them where they stood.

"No!" Benedictus roared, turning to watch the cultists burn.

Uther channelled the Light into his sword, walked up behind the false Archbishop and stabbed him in the back, the Light burned his flesh as the sword was pushed through the elderly bishop.

"You betrayed your old friend?" Benedictus coughed blood.

"You betrayed the Light!" Uther snarled into Benedictus' ear, the old man chuckled before collapsing to the ground.

"The Light? Fool… You still serve the darkness…" Benedictus said weakly. "The Master sees it in your soul..." the old man then slumped against the cold stone floor, a faint death-rattle escaping his open lips as his eyes closed.

As the red dragons continued to burn the cultists outside, Uther picked up Benedictus' corpse in both arms.

"That was rather cold," Falstad stated. "Stabbing him in the back."

"He stabbed us first," Sylvanas said in Uther's defence, as the aged paladin stared at the corpse of the Archbishop in his arms.

"May the Light forgive your sins" he said as he threw the bishop's body into the flames.

"It seems that there are Twilight cultists in positions of power, and we have no way of knowing until it's too late." Sylvanas said as she stood at Uther's side, basking in the heat of the dragon's fire.

"You cannot blame yourself for not knowing my lord." Onyxia said, noticing a tear on Uther's cheek. "He hid his deception well for years; he probably stabbed hundreds of 'friends' in the back with his transgressions."

"That is not what bothers me." Uther said, "He was one of the most devout men I have ever known. For someone like Benedictus to turn from worshipping the Light, to following the Old Gods and the Twilight's Hammer, he had to truly believe the end was nigh and that the Light could not save us. His belief in the Light was even more steadfast than my own, but maybe it was all an act, a ruse to hide his true beliefs in the Old Gods."

The fires were quickly extinguished by the rain, with Lirastrasza and several other red dragons landing in the charred plateau.

"Come on master; let's make sure these eggs are returned to their mother." Onyxia said cheerfully, pulling the train of carts past him and down toward the red dragons.

As they approached, Lirastrasza transformed into her elven guise and smiled at the heroes.

"Well done, both for clearing the evil from that place and for retrieving the Queen's lost eggs." Lirastrasza said cheerfully as her kin took flight and picked up the carts with their claws, carrying them as they flew due north. "I'm sorry for not giving you a warning about the Archbishop, I felt you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I understand, I still do not quite believe that he was part of the Hammer" Uther chuckled, as the rain soaked through his armour, but Lirastrasza seemed unaffected by the downpour.

"May the fire burn him for his transgressions, and the rain wash away his sins" Sylvanas said quickly, Uther nodded in agreement.

"What will you do now?" Lirastrasza asked, seeing that the heroes were shivering in the cold rain.

"Well, Fandral Staghelm has requested our aid with the Emerald Nightmare, any news on the other three flights?" Uther asked quickly.

"Nothing on what ails Nozdormu's brood, Malygos' kin are lying low, and there's nothing regarding Neltharion, but we are watching the elements for any sign of his return." Lirastrasza reported. "I best get back to the temple, it's been a while since I was last there, good day champions." She said before taking flight and following her kin north west.

"Let's get back to Ironforge, we can tell…" Sylvanas started, but Falstad interrupted her.

"I'll go back to Ironforge and tell the king of our success, while you head north." Falstad commanded, as his gryphon swooped in and landed beside him. "That druid said there's a portal east of Aerie Peak, head there and I'll tell him to meet you there. See you around." With that he took off and flew south west.

"He's got a good point, we'd be of more use going north to Aerie Peak" Sylvanas said, but she tensed at the mention of that region.

"Something wrong?" Onyxia growled, as she had transformed into her dragon form to keep herself, her master and mistress warm, by sheltering them sheltered from the rain under her wing.

"Sorry, it's just that it'll be the closest I've been to my home... Since the Sunwell incident. Plus there's a colony of Sin'dorei in the Hinterlands." Sylvanas said, nervously twiddling her fingers.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" Uther asked, taking her hands in his own for comfort.

"I'm not sure my lord. If we have to pass through, then I'll deal with whatever they throw at me." Sylvanas said, her eyes connecting with Uther's. "I don't want to let my fear of what could be, stop me helping you in our mission for the Dragon Queen."

"If we run into your people, I will support you all the way, but do not jump to hostilities if they show no liking for you." Uther said, counselling her like the mentor he had become to her.

"Do not let passion become bloodlust I know my lord" Sylvanas said as she climbed on to Onyxia's back, "I do listen to your lessons, I'm not like Arthas."

"I know girl, you actually listen to me more than he did, and you learn from what I have to say, as well as your past experiences" Uther chuckled as she clambered on behind her.

"Master, where's Aerie Peak?" Onyxia growled, after she didn't move for a minute or two.

"Head north east, and look for a giant stone eagle, you cannot miss it" Uther joked, before Onyxia took flight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My lord, do you think I could become a Paladin under your tutelage?" Sylvanas asked after a couple minutes of silent flying.

"Do you want to become a paladin?" Uther chuckled, surprised by the question.

"If you are my tutor, then yes" Sylvanas replied. "I feel it is the right thing for me to become. Being a ranger is all well and good when you're defending Silvermoon from the trolls, but I'm no longer doing that. I'm now fighting at your side, saving the world to a greater or lesser extent, so I need to be more than just a ranger."

"Do you feel up to the challenge?" Uther asked, he wanted to be sure that she absolutely wanted it, before he began training her.

"I think so," Sylvanas replied rather quickly. "I stood by your side and resisted the Lich King's evil, and although my past isn't exactly free of sin, I don't let it affect my judgement or my current way of thinking. Plus, the skills I honed as Ranger General of Silvermoon would make me a very skilled and cunning warrior of the Light."

"Alright then, as long as you are one hundred per cent sure it is what you want" Uther chuckled.

"I'm sure" Sylvanas said with steely determination, as the giant stone eagle of Aerie Peak appeared on the horizon.

"Well when we get back to Stormwind, I shall see about getting you inducted into the Order." Uther said as Onyxia began to dive toward the peak.

"Why can't I join where you did?" Sylvanas quickly asked, seemingly upset at missing out on the opportunity to follow in her lord's footsteps.

"Because I am not sure it even still exists, or whether it is still being rebuilt" Uther said grimly, his eyes fixed on the northern horizon, Sylvanas followed his gaze and understood.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up my lord, I just wondered…" Sylvanas stuttered nervously.

"It is alright, I can understand your desire to follow my lead, and though you will probably not be inducted where I was, you can still follow my example." Uther said, patting her on the shoulder with one hand.

Onyxia landed in the clearing and they were immediately swarmed by Dwarven rangers armed with rifles.

"This has got to stop happening" Onyxia growled as several rangers waved their guns at her face.


	5. Enter Sandman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three heroes travel to the Hinterlands to aid the Emerald Aspect

Chronicle of the Emerald Aspect.

Part I: Enter Sandman.

"In the name of the High Thane, surrender and dismount the black dragon" a guard ordered.

"Funny," Sylvanas called back. "We've just come from Grim Batol," the guards tensed at the mention.

"Where we, and Falstad, destroyed the cursed city" Uther finished her statement.

The guards stood back at the mention of their Thane, allowing them to dismount Onyxia, unmolested, before she transformed. A familiar night elf approached them, accompanied by an equally familiar dwarf, and an elegant, brown haired high elf.

"Greetings Lord Uther and company," Fandral said warmly, as the two trios met. "You already know Falstad Wildhammer, High Thane of the Wildhammer Clan, and this is…"

"Jalinde Summerdrake, Ranger General of Quel'Danil Lodge" Jalinde cut in, her eyes shot daggers at them. "If you thought we wouldn't keep an ear out for word of your return to Lordaeron, you were mistaken Sunwell destroyers."

"We didn't destroy it!" Sylvanas blurted angrily.

"You might as well have, considering the damage you two caused" Jalinde snapped. "I should take you back to Silvermoon in chains for what you did, but Arch druid Staghelm says your needed here."

"Here, Duskwood, Ashenvale and Feralas, to be exact" Fandral chuckled.

"We cannot be in four places at once" Uther said wearily.

"No one's expecting you to be," Falstad laughed. "Tyrande has enlisted some old allies to take care of the other three, leaving this one to you. But it's not that simple with this one."

"Why not?" Onyxia asked, Uther noted a slight shudder from the Archdruid, as if he were loathed to answer her question.

"The fallen Emerald dragon that guards this Great Tree is the strongest and most twisted of the 'Dragons of Nightmare'." Falstad answered. "Ysondre, eldest child of Ysera. She also has two big drakes with her as well; Rothos and Dreamtracker."

"Plus you need to do what so many have failed to do in order to save the Emerald Aspect completely." Fandral stated. "Enter the Emerald Nightmare and cleanse it."

"What?" Uther, Sylvanas and Onyxia exclaimed.

"How are they meant to undo what your druids and the Emerald dragonflight have failed to stop?" Falstad asked indignantly.

"They've already defeated impossible odds, so compared to the Lich King; the Emerald Nightmare will be a walk in the park." Fandral chuckled. "Good day."

Before they could stop him, he transformed into a bird and flew away.

"I will commune with Alexstrasza before I even consider walking into the Nightmare" Uther said flatly.

"But you will deal with Ysondre?" Jalinde asked. "We've got enough trouble with the trolls, to deal with rogue Emerald dragonkin as well."

"That's what we're here to do" Sylvanas smiled. "Save each dragonkin from whatever ails it, before facing the two real threats."

"Which are?" Jalinde asked.

"The Obsidian and Azure dragonflights" Onyxia stated. "My father is returning, and Malygos is up to something dire."

"And you're not with him?" Jalinde asked.

"I died following his ideology" Onyxia said coldly. "I was reborn under Lord Uther's teachings, and I no longer follow my fathers or late brother's desires to wipe out all life."

"Well that's just dandy" Jalinde said sarcastically. "A; quote unquote, former black dragon, a former paladin of Lordaeron, and a former ranger general of Silvermoon, working together for the dragon queen's benefit. Forgive me if I do not show faith in your potential to help the people of Azeroth, especially my people."

"I am still a member of the Silver Hand, and Sylvanas here wants to become a paladin under my tutelage." Uther stated, Sylvanas smiled at the mention. "And we are working for Azeroth's benefit, not Alexstrasza's."

"Whatever, just stay away from Quel'Danil, unless you want to be dragged to Silvermoon to face justice for your crimes." Jalinde said coldly, before walking away.

"You must forgive her, the forest trolls have been putting pressure on both our positions, creating a fair amount of stress" Falstad stated.

"How did you get here ahead of us?" Uther chuckled.

"I asked a mage to teleport me here." Falstad stated. "I take it you'll want to resupply before facing Ysondre?"

"That's correct," Sylvanas stated, pointing to her empty quiver. "And perhaps some rest, I haven't slept since Ironforge."

"And I think that Alexstrasza should be contacted," Uther added. "There are other forces at work here, Benedictus made that apparent."

"Understood, if you'll follow me," Falstad said, leading them into Aerie Peak Keep, where he quickly found them an isolated room, in which they could have some privacy and rest. "I'll make sure you're not disturbed, and that the supplies you need are left outside for you."

"Thank you Falstad," the trio said, before the dwarf turned and left.

Sylvanas shut the door, and locked it, whilst Onyxia tried to settle on one of the beds. Uther sat in the corner and held the pendant in his hands, focusing on Alexstrasza. The Dragon Queen appeared before him with four small whelps, eagerly hovering around her.

' _Evening my queen_ ' Uther said politely. She looked up from her kin and smiled warmly at him.

' _My hero!_ ' she said warmly. ' _You saved them all, and look, four hatched when they arrived home._ '

' _Any signs of corruption?_ ' Uther immediately asked. ' _They were in the presence of a Faceless One._ '

' _I have warmed them in my fire, and have checked them over personally, and I smell no corruption on them._ ' Alexstrasza smiled, gently petting the little dragons. ' _I think_   _I know what to name them_.'

' _Oh?_ ' Uther raised an eyebrow and slowly approached.

' _I will name them after the heroes who saved them_ ' Alexstrasza said enthusiastically. ' _Uthestrasza, Sylvanastrasza, Onyxstrasza and Falstrasza.'_

 _'_ _I am honoured by the tribute my queen'_ Uther chuckled, as the one she had named after him fluttered toward him.

' _What news on my sister's kin?_ ' Alexstrasza asked, as Uther petted Uthestrasza.

' _We are taking on one of Ysera's four lieutenants, who have been corrupted by the Emerald Nightmare'_ Uther informed her. ' _Whilst other teams take on the other three._ '

' _Which one are you facing?'_  Alexstrasza asked, walking up to him and encouraging Uthestrasza to perch on her shoulder.

' _Ysondre._ ' Uther said slowly. ' _But that is not what worrys me._ '

' _Speak your mind my champion_ ' Alexstrasza said, gently cupping his chin, he felt her warming presence surge through his body.

' _Fandral said we had to enter the Nightmare and defeat it'_  Uther explained, making Alexstrasza recoil. ' _I did not say it to his face, but I have no intention of entering it._ '

' _A wise choice, the Nightmare is beyond any druid, and more than anything you have faced._ ' Alexstrasza smiled. ' _I shall speak to Ysera's kin in the temple; see if there is something else you can do, to end the Nightmare._ '

' _Thank you my queen._ ' Uther bowed, which promptly made the dragon queen giggle.

' _Whatever happened to calling me Alexstrasza, there is no need to be so formal with me._ ' Alexstrasza smiled.

' _I apologise, I forgot, Alexstrasza.'_  Uther stammered.

' _That is quite alright Uther; I understand that you have got a lot on your mind._ ' Alexstrasza smiled, stepping closer to him, with the four whelps vanishing from sight. ' _How are your companions?_ '

' _Onyxia seems to be fine, though like everyone she fears her father returning._ ' Uther sighed.

' _Naturally,'_  Alexstrasza nodded. ' _And young Sylvanas?_ '

' _She has asked to be trained by me, to become a paladin_ ' Uther smiled. ' _She wants to follow my example._ '

' _I would hope she becomes something between her ranger past, and your paladin self._ ' Alexstrasza chuckled. ' _That allows her to not neglect what she has already learnt._ '

' _I shall relay the suggestion._ ' Uther smiled. ' _Is there anything else you require of me?_ '

' _Uther, you may be my champion, but your deeds and skills make you my equal_ ' she said softly, as her fingers traced along his paladin armour. ' _The only thing I require of you, is that you return to my temple alive, and in one piece. I do enjoy your presence, your years on the front lines and the knowledge you have is of great help to me.'_

 _'_ _My queen?'_ Uther asked, confused by her sudden shift. ' _I mean Alexstrasza?'_

' _It is nothing my dear Uther, just the ramblings of an old dragon queen'_ Alexstrasza said softly, waving away the issue with her hand _._ ' _May the blessing of the Life Binder go with you, Sylvanas and Onyxia._ '

As the mental link began to fade, Alexstrasza suddenly kissed him, and he melted to her warm touch. He closed his eyes and revelled in the incredible, heated sensation in his lips.

"My lord?" a voice said cautiously.

Uther opened his eyes and saw Sylvanas and Onyxia staring at him in confusion; clearly he had been kissing thin air to them.

"What were you doing?" Onyxia asked.

"Kissing the dragon queen... I think... I hope." Sylvanas commented.

"She kissed me!" Uther immediately snapped.

"Sure," Sylvanas stated, rolling her eyes. "You seemed to enjoy it."

"Hard not to enjoy Alexstrasza's kiss," he said softly, before shaking his head and glaring at her. "When was the last time you kissed a dragon?"

Before Uther could correct himself, Sylvanas grabbed Onyxia by the collar of her dress, and kissed her on the lips.

"Just then" Sylvanas said dryly.

"The dragon queen is a little different to dear Onyxia," Uther chuckled, as the former Obsidian brood mother wiped her lips.

"That was nice, but don't make it a habit" Onyxia stated, making all three of them laugh. "What did she say?"

"The eggs arrived safely, four of them have hatched, and she has named them after us," Uther smiled. "Uthestrasza, Sylvanastrasza, Falstrasza and Onyxstrasza."

"That's nice, anything else" Sylvanas said flatly.

"We are not to enter the Nightmare, and she will contact us after speaking with Ysera's kin, regarding the Nightmare." Uther summarised. "But we need to rest; we do not know what lies in store for us tomorrow."

"Agreed!" Onyxia said quickly. She settled into the foetal position on one of the beds, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Well, that's one step up from the floor," Sylvanas remarked, before removing her weapons and her tattered ranger garb.

"We really need to get you some new clothes, you've been wearing that since we first met" Uther chuckled.

"It's my penance," Sylvanas said, staring at the outfit that she had strived to keep wearable and intact.

"For the Sunwell?" Uther asked, walking slowly over to her. "That was not your fault."

"I know, but the Lich is dead, and the Sunwell is still damaged because of us," Sylvanas said softly. "Someone has to suffer."

"Not you," Uther said, wheeling her around and making her look him in the eye. "It suffered for that, we killed it and destroyed the Scourge, surely that is justice for the Sunwell being damaged."

"I guess, I'll scavenge some pieces from the dwarves, and adjust it to fit me," Sylvanas smiled. "That'll last until you get me some paladin armour."

"Alexstrasza suggested you become a ranger-paladin hybrid, using both mine and your own skills to the best possible use," Uther smiled, walking over to a vacant bed and unfastening the bigger pieces of his armour. "So that would mean you are not forced to wear full plate armour like me."

"Okay, so I'll make do with plate chest piece and shoulders, maybe mail underneath, and leather boots, bracers and gloves." Sylvanas surmised, helping him to remove the shoulder and chest pieces. "We'll come to that when we head for Stormwind."

"Indeed we will." Uther chuckled. "Good night, my dear."

"Night my lord" Sylvanas said brightly, before they both settled into their individual beds, and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In his dream, he was flying over glacial waters, large chunks of ice and snow floated on the surface of deep blue sea. Suddenly he dived beside a particularly large iceberg. At the base, lay a familiar cluster of metal objects.

' _You need me!'_  the voice whispered. ' _The dragons are not the only danger that comes to destroy Azeroth! You will need my power, if you are to win.'_

His dream focused on the two pieces of the Lich King's helmet, and the eye slots seemed to glow in the dim light.

 _'_ _Deal with the Emerald Nightmare, then return to Northrend, and reclaim your former power… If you wish to save your precious Dragon Queen from certain death.'_ The Lich King said coldly. ' _There is no alternative!'_

The helmet's eyes flashed bright blue, which made Uther sit up suddenly, panting and sweating profusely.

"How is it still alive?" he breathed. "What else could be coming?"

In the dim candle light, he saw both Sylvanas and Onyxia still sleeping, but clearly plagued by nightmares of their own.


	6. I Dreamed a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes face Ysondre

Emerald Aspect.

Part II: I Dreamed A Dream.

Uther slept badly that night, as images of the Lich's face haunted his dreams; and its voice pestered him about taking up Frostmourne again.

"My lord?" Sylvanas asked, as she sat up in her bed, and saw that he was already up, but looking incredibly tired. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, just some bad dreams," Uther chuckled, trying to remain light hearted. "You ready for today's challenge?"

"A twisted Emerald dragon? Of course!" Sylvanas smiled, leaping to her feet. "Won't be as bad as the Lich was." She noticed Uther's pained expression at the name, and her smile died. "You too?"

"I take it he haunted your dreams?" Uther asked.

"Yes, though it seems it was worse for you," Sylvanas chuckled uncomfortably. "What does it want? Why does it still haunt us?"

"It does not seem to want revenge, it almost seems concerned." Uther pondered aloud. "It says something is coming, far worse than Deathwing, and only with its help can we win."

"Are you going to reclaim it?" Sylvanas immediately asked. "Are you going to risk him taking your mind again?"

"I do not know my dear. I think reclaiming it would be useful, but only to lock the remains away in the temple, where no one can get it." Uther stated. "But I have no intention to bind my soul with it again."

"A wise suggestion, but perhaps Alexstrasza should be consulted first." Sylvanas said, rousing Onyxia from her sleep.

"Morning master, mistress." Onyxia yawned. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing important, did you sleep well?" Sylvanas smiled, helping Onyxia to her feet. "I take it the claw marks are a sign that you didn't."

"That's right master, I had nightmares about my father." Onyxia almost whimpered, seeming to be still scared of her nightmares. "I dreamt of the apocalypse he'll bring when he returns."

"Well then, it seems we all had nightmares," Uther sighed. "Highly apt, since we face an emerald dragon that was corrupted by the Emerald Nightmare."

"Well then, let's go!" Sylvanas said excitedly, leading them from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took them an hour's march, from Aerie Peak, for them to reach the river overlooking Seradane, as they ran into multiple groups of forest Trolls. They also made a quick stop at Quel'Danil, where Sylvanas pilfered some mail armour from the Elven armoury, and quickly donned it under her robes.

"This feels different," Sylvanas commented, as they crossed the river. "It's taking a lot to get used to."

"Against a dragon, it could save your life." Onyxia smiled.

As the Nightmare's shadow enveloped them, they were set upon by two drakes.

"Intruders!" One of them yelled.

"Don't let them approach the mistress!" the other added.

"It's Ysondre's guards!" Onyxia growled, quickly shifting into her natural dragon form. "Rothos and Dreamtracker."

"Kill them Onyxia, they are completely twisted from the guardians they once were," Uther yelled, seeing the look in the drakes' eyes. "Sylvanas, duck!"

Uther and Sylvanas hit the floor, as Onyxia dwarfed the two drakes, and immediately swiped her claws at them. Their weaker skulls shattered upon impact, and they fell to the floor, dead.

"That wasn't like you Uther" Sylvanas said, as they got to the feet, and Onyxia shifted back to her human guise. "Demanding Onyxia to kill them, without a second thought."

"I do not want to waste time, and I could see there was no redeeming them from the Nightmare's grasp," Uther said, rubbing his forehead. "I am sorry that they had to die, but I am still haunted by the prospect of the Lich's return."

"I understand my lord," Sylvanas said quickly. "I take it though, that you do not intend to kill Ysondre?"

"Last night that nightmarish vision gave me clarity with this matter," Uther smiled, as they approached the large portal, atop a stone ramp. "These Emerald kin, and the druids who worked with them in the Dream, are not in their right mind."

"I do not understand how this relates to  _it_ ," Sylvanas asked, as they stopped at the base of the ramp.

"They are in the same state I was when it took control of me momentarily," Uther stated, as a large green dragon walked out of the portal, and smiled cruelly at them. "And it can be seen in their eyes, exactly how far they have fallen into the Nightmare's control."

"Why did you order their deaths?" Sylvanas asked, pointing at the two dead emerald dragons.

"As I stated; it was clear they were lost, their eyes showed no glimmer of who they were before the Nightmare took them." He explained. "I learnt that truth during the Second War. The deranged Orcs eyes were something you could never forget, and I know now that they were irredeemable in their blood haze. But when I met Thrall, I saw that there was no trace of their evil in his eyes, proving that there is some chance of redemption, even when supernatural forces take hold."

"What about her?" Onyxia growled, as she shifted into her dragon form again.

"We shall see, only when she nears the brink of death, will we know if she can be saved," Uther stated, unsheathing his blade.

"An obsidian dragon, here? Impossible!" Ysondre growled. "The Nightmare whispers that all obsidian kin are dead, except for three, though two are hidden from the world."

"Sounds like madness to me," Sylvanas said, drawing her bow. "Fight to kill?"

"No! To the brink, then we will know!" Uther yelled, as Ysondre roared, shooting green flames at them, as clouds formed and swirled around their heads.

Uther avoided her claws swiping at his head, but before he could move in closer, lightning struck the ground and he was forced to move out of the way.

"Elemental abilities!" Sylvanas exclaimed, as she dodged the lightning strikes effortlessly, and fired arrows into Ysondre's hide.

"Onyxia, keep her distracted!" Uther yelled, as he quickly circled the large emerald dragon.

"Yes master!" Onyxia growled, taking flight and hovering metres above the ground, making Ysondre to copy her.

Before Uther could seize the moment, ghostly figures charged out of the portal and attacked him.

"Spirits of the dead?" Sylvanas asked, as she put her bow over her shoulder and pulled out her daggers.

' _They're not dead!'_ The voice whispered.

"Spirits of the druids trapped in the Nightmare!" Uther called back, focusing his holy aura into his sword swings.

Each swing vaporised the ghosts in a flash of gold, it didn't take long for all the spirits to be vanquished. Uther turned his attention back to the two fighting dragons; he saw an opportunity and took it.

"Onyxia, land!" Uther yelled.

Onyxia obeyed and Ysondre mirrored her opponent. Uther leapt on to Ysondre's back and clung on as she tried to shake him off.

"Be careful!" Sylvanas called, firing arrows at the Emerald dragon to distract it from Uther.

Uther reached the neck and clung on as the dragon tried harder to rid itself of the human on its back.

"Light give me strength" he muttered.

He leapt up and slammed the hilt of his sword on the dragon's skull. Ysondre roared and collapsed, Uther rolled off her head, and quickly got to his feet.

"I miss my old mace," he sighed, looking at the dwarven sword he now wielded.

"Is she dead?" Onyxia asked as she shifted into her human guise.

"No, just unconscious" Uther breathed, as he was suddenly out of breath from the battle, the adrenalin had worn off a lot quicker than he'd expected.

"My lord, look!" Sylvanas said, pointing at Ysondre.

Uther turned and saw the large Emerald dragon slowly shrink, slowly shifting into her mortal guise. Uther stared at the pale pink skinned elf with long flowing green hair, who lay where the dragon had been moments before. Her eyes were covered by a green blindfold, and she was dressed in what Uther presumed to be standard Druidic robes.

"I might have just dislodged the Nightmare's hold on her" Uther noted, as Ysondre began to stir.

"Or maybe given her concussion" Sylvanas joked. "She may be like us now, with the nightmare as a whisper in her head, no longer in control of her though."

"What… Where am I?" she said blearily.

"Seradane, the Hinterlands, Eastern Kingdoms" Sylvanas answered.

"I don't know where that is," Ysondre said, slowly getting to her feet. "Last thing I remember was protecting a portal in Ashenvale, how'd I get here?"

"We can't explain how you travelled continents, I doubt anyone could," Sylvanas chuckled.

"But the Emerald Nightmare took control of your mind" Uther said sternly. "We fought, and I dislodged its hold by knocking you out."

"The Emerald Nightmare!" Ysondre gasped. "I failed mother's wishes! I was supposed to…"

"Do not chastise yourself for losing to the Nightmare, it is clearly a lot stronger than anyone thought" Uther said softly. "We do know more than anyone else." Ysondre raised a curious eye brow at them.

"You've been affected by the Nightmare?" Ysondre asked, sounding hopeful that she'd found others like her.

"Not quite," Sylvanas said nervously. "It's a long story, but we were slaves, of sorts, to a strong power like the Nightmare, but we're free now."

"What of my brothers?" Ysondre asked.

"They are probably either dead or soon to be killed by mortal heroes." Onyxia said flatly. "It may not be possible for them to be saved from the clutches of the Emerald Nightmare." Ysondre collapsed to her knees and wept into her hands.

"They will find peace from the madness in death," Uther said softly, kneeling in front of the dragon's mortal form. "They died because they could not be saved; you are free of its grip, and alive."

"Who are you?" Ysondre asked, wiping the tears from under her blindfold.

"I am Lord Uther, formerly of Lordaeron; I now serve the Life-Binder Alexstrasza." Uther said, bowing slightly. "This is Sylvanas Windrunner, my protégée and companion, and Onyxia, formerly of the Obsidian dragonflight, she now serves me."

"You have a black dragon as a pet?" Ysondre asked, sounding sceptical.

"Look into her eyes, her father's fire has gone, in its place is the Light's holy energy" Uther said smiling.

"Why did you have to fight me?" Ysondre quickly asked.

"Alexstrasza has charged us with saving each of the dragon aspects from whatever ails them," Sylvanas said, as she quickly began picking up her arrows from the ground. "We saved Alexstrasza's eggs from Grim Batol, and we were then sent here to kill you, as you'd fallen to the Nightmare."

"Why didn't you kill me?" Ysondre asked.

"I saw that the Nightmare did not have full control over you, that you could still be saved" Uther said, looking through her blindfold, to the glowing eyes that lay beneath.

"I thank you Lord Uther for sparing my life" Ysondre bowed. "I ask only one thing in return."

"What would that be?" Uther asked, as Sylvanas helped him to his feet.

"That I pledge myself to your service," Ysondre bowed her head. "You saved my life, I now ask that I serve you as both penance for my sins, and to honour you for not killing me."

"Isn't that up to Ysera?" Sylvanas asked.

"Mother would understand my reasons," Ysondre said quickly. "You not only saved me, but you were honourable to spare me."

"One moment" Uther said, pulling out the dragonscale pendant and squeezing it.

' _My Lord Uther, what may I do to help you?'_ Alexstrasza asked when she appeared in his mind.

' _We have broken the Nightmare's hold on Ysondre, she now wishes to pledge herself to me, as penance._ ' Uther quickly explained.

' _And you want to know if Ysera will agree to it?_ ' Alexstrasza asked. ' _I shall ask her, in the meantime, your next destination is the area south-east of Stormwind, there is something that ails the Emerald flight there.'_

' _That is where the Dark Portal is located,_ ' Uther stated, his voice etched with fear.  _'My queen I do not wish to ever return there._ '

' _It is not the Dark Portal, whatever it is, is north-east of the Portal._ ' Alexstrasza smiled.

 _'But there is mainly ancient swampland north of the Portal, with nothing of value there,_ ' Uther stated, confused as to how it could be affecting the Emerald aspect. ' _There used to be Troll temple, but that was…'_

 _'I think you should head for Darkshire, a child of Ysera will meet you there,'_ Alexstrasza interrupted.

 _'Understood Alestrasza._ ' Uther bowed before she faded from his mind.

"Well my lord?" Ysondre asked. "What did she say?"

"She shall ask Ysera, in the meantime we are to head south," Uther stated. "There is something harming your kin in the swamp south-east of Stormwind."

"Should I accompany you?" Ysondre asked, "in case mother says yes?"

"I don't see why not, you'd be a welcome part of our little rag-tag group." Sylvanas smiled. "We're four unique individuals, all with experience of a great evil controlling our actions, and slight outcasts from regular society."

"That is a rather odd view to take," Uther chuckled. "And how are we outcasts?"

"We're respective outcasts, my people will probably not accept me back any time this century, Onyxia is technically undead, and her kin likely want her dead," Sylvanas explained nervously.

"And me?" Uther asked.

"We're immortal, and if you're not an outcast now, you will be soon," Sylvanas sounded more nervous as she skated over the awkward subject. "Those you love will grow old, and you won't."

"Wow, this just became uncomfortable" Ysera commented.

"I understand my dear; I have experienced that already, to an extent." Uther sighed. "But it is a natural part of life, there is little we can do about it."

"So is facing up to what you've done!" a voice called, the four of them wheeled around to find that they were surrounded by Elven rangers pointing their bows at them. "And you're just about to do that." Jalinde strode forward, her bow aimed at Uther's throat.

"Brave, considering you're confronting two fully grown dragons," Onyxia growled.

"We're trained enough to fill you full of arrows before you can transform," Jalinde said proudly. "And they're capable of piercing dragonhide."

"And how would you know that?" Ysondre growled. "Do you have experience killing full grown dragons?"

"Not full grown, but we've killed enough of the little ones that encroached on our territory…" Jalinde boasted, but Ysondre cut her off.

"You dare kill the kin of Ysera the Dreamer!" Ysondre growled.

"If they encroach on our territory, then we have every right to," Jalinde said flatly. "Besides, no mortal has seen your 'Dreamer' in years!"

Suddenly Ysondre convulsed and collapsed, before quickly getting up and ripping off her blindfold, revealing multi-coloured glowing eyes. When she spoke her voice was deep and melodic, but sounded distant.

"Just because I am not seen, does not mean that I do not wander and watch, especially where my kin are concerned." Ysondre said.

"Ysera" Uther and Sylvanas said instinctively, bowing to her, with Onyxia copying them, Jalinde froze.

"Impossible" the ranger breathed, taking a few steps back.

"The Dreamer may commune through the minds of other dreamers," Ysera explained.

"What do you want?" Jalinde asked.

"For my kin to be left in peace, and for Lord Uther and Lady Sylvanas to be allowed to continue on their quest." Ysera stated a faint growl in her voice. "The crime you accuse them of is minor, compared to the evil that is coming, and the slaughter your people have committed against my kin, a crime you have admitted to."

Before Jalinde could respond, Ysera made Ysondre grab Sylvanas and take off into the air, the elven arrows were blocked by a wall of clouds and lightning.

"Onyxia, after her!" Uther yelled, watching as Ysondre flew south-east.

Onyxia transformed, and Uther leapt on her back as she took off.

"Don't think our business is finished so quickly!" Jalinde called as they took off, quickly following after Ysondre and Sylvanas.


	7. Windmills of Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther reminisces on the Second War, and the decision that haunts him

Emerald Aspect.

Part III: Windmills of Your Mind.

"Ysera!" Uther called as Onyxia managed to catch up with the possessed Ysondre, and Sylvanas who was clinging to her back. "What was the meaning of that?"

"Time is of the essence, you cannot waste it with the elves petty troubles" Ysera said. "You must free the last of my kin from the Nightmare, and then help my brother, Nozdormu's kin. Only with all three, can you face my fallen brothers; Malygos and Neltharion."

"I have been told by a, close source, that something is coming, something bigger than your fallen brothers" Uther said. "Is that what you were saying as well?"

"There is something in the Dream, a whisper of a darkness lying in wait, until the world is weak." Ysera said coldly. "Who told you?"

"It is complicated," Uther winced. "I shall explain eventually."

"What about Ysondre?" Sylvanas asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Does this sudden appearance mean you agree with her request?" Uther asked.

"Yes, until I say otherwise, she is in your charge." Ysera smiled through her daughter. "But do not make her do anything…"

"You can trust Uther, he still follows his paladin teachings," Sylvanas said, caressing Ysondre's scales, hoping it would appease the Dreamer possessing her daughter. "He would not do anything untoward."

"Alexstrasza's told me about your heroism, I just had to be sure." Ysera said, "I shall land Ysondre, before letting her retake control of her body. Good day champions."

As promised, Ysera landed on a rocky mountain outcrop, and Onyxia circled above.

"What… Where am I?" Ysondre asked, as she got up on to her feet and looked around.

"Ysera took control of you, she scared off the elves, and flew you here," Sylvanas said softly, caressing her scales. "And she agreed to you being under Uther's charge."

"Where were we heading?" Ysondre asked, as she took off and hovered by Onyxia.

"Darkshire, south of Stormwind," Uther said, before Onyxia flew in that direction, Ysondre followed.

"My lord, may I ask you something?" Sylvanas called, as the two dragons flew side by side. "You seem nervous about going to Darkshire, what's the reason?"

"It is not Darkshire that I am worried about; it is something else south of Stormwind." Uther stated. "Something connected to a painful memory."

"I'm sorry for asking," Sylvanas said quickly. "I was worried, that's all."

"It is no problem Sylvanas, I really should be stronger about the war," Uther said, before wincing at his slight slip up.

"I won't ask if you don't want to talk about it, I can see how it affects you." Sylvanas said quickly.

"Maybe I should get things off my chest, it might help me get over the horrors of the war, and the emotional scars I have hidden." Uther sighed. "But not up here, it is getting dark so we should land, Stromgarde is not far."

"I heard that place was overrun by Ogres and assassins" Onyxia said.

"Where and when did you hear this?" Sylvanas asked.

"When we were last in Ironforge, overheard some guards talking about it," Onyxia said.

"Well, we are more than a match for ogres and assassins," Ysondre smiled.

"No, we do not need to land on the ground, we can camp on the nearby mountain," Uther said quickly. "We do not need to create trouble for one overnight stay, and we certainly do not need to kill for it."

"Understood my lord," Ysondre bowed her head, and quickly landed on the top of the mountain.

"Mind out," Onyxia said, landing beside Ysondre as she transformed. "Do you think they saw us?"

"I doubt it," Ysondre said proudly. "They would likely be expecting an attack on the ground, not by air, plus the mountain is not theirs to control."

"Should we light a fire?" Sylvanas asked.

"Onyxia, get us some wood, Ysondre, care to find some food?" Uther asked, the two dragon women took off in different directions and flew out of sight.

"So, you want to talk about it?" Sylvanas said nervously. "If you want to of course. You've talked about it briefly in the past, but you never said any detail, what happened at the Dark Portal that traumatised you so much?"

"What's this about the Second War?" Onyxia asked, landing with a large pile of firewood in her claws. She dropped them near Uther and transformed.

"What's the Dark Portal?" Ysondre asked, dropping a cow next to the wood, before transforming as well.

"It is a portal to another world, but it has been sealed since the Second War," Uther said quickly, "and with good reason, only dark things lie beyond."

"Like what?" Ysondre asked brightly, sitting on the floor and looking eagerly at Uther, like a child expecting a story.

Sylvanas quickly set to work on the dead cow with her daggers, whilst Onyxia created a small fire. Uther sat by Ysondre and gave her a quick history of the First and Second wars, up to the Battle of Blackrock Mountain, a history mostly told from his point of view.

"… and that leads to the final battle, and it was probably one of the bloodiest in the Second War, and one of the more costly for the Alliance," Uther finished, as Sylvanas carefully set up a spit for the side of beef.

"If you don't want to continue that's alright," Sylvanas said softly, sitting beside Uther, and slowly turning the spit.

"No, I have held it in for long enough, I have replayed the events over and over again in my mind, and it has done me no favours." Uther sighed, slowly unfastening his armour. "We pushed the Orcs and their allies back down south, from the gates of Quel'Thalas, to their base in Blackrock Mountain, and that was where they made their last major stand."

"Wasn't my sister at that battle?" Sylvanas asked, as if remembering the fact. "Alleria Windrunner?"

"Aye, she was there, along with King Menethil II, Turalyon, Kurdran Wildhammer, Khadgar, Danath Trollbane and Anduin Lothar." Uther said, staring into the flames. "Brave warriors, all of them."

"What happened?" Ysondre asked.

"As I have mentioned, there were not just Orcs in the original Horde, there were Ogres, Trolls, some controlled dragons, and demonspawn in their ranks as well." Uther said, gritting his teeth at the memories. "Though by the time we shoved them back to the Spire, they had lost most of their additional support, especially their grip on the dragons."

"Who were on your side?" Ysondre asked. "In the final battle."

"Dwarves, Gnomes, Most of the Lordaeron Alliance, the Silver Hand and your sister's rangers." Uther quickly listed. "Though our numbers were limited, the Orcish numbers seemed limitless, as we suspected more were marching north from the Dark Portal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACK BEGINSXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"We cannot win, there are too many" a soldier said nervously, as the Alliance army marched toward the mountain._

_"Hold your courage men!" Lothar yelled. "We have stopped their march, now we have the advantage, we will not stop till they are gone from our world."_

_"The Light is with us men!" Uther added, hearing a cheer from the soldiers._

_"Hey 'Lightbringer', fancy a competition?" Alleria asked quietly._

_"This is not a game, we're fighting for our lives, for the very survival of our peoples," Uther said quickly._

_"Spoil sport," she said dejectedly._

_"Fine, whoever kills the most?" Uther stated, and Alleria nodded._

_The army marched through the open doors of Blackrock Mountain, and immediately clashed with the Orcs waiting within. However the Orcish horde was unprepared for the shear force and numbers of the Alliance. The soldiers unleashed the pent-up anger they had against the Orcs to bear, and this forced the Horde back._

_"Stay together men!" Turalyon yelled, as the soldiers began to spread out and butcher any Orc they came across. "United we will stand!"_

_"Kill them all!" Alleria yelled when they reached a large, open room filled with Orcs._

_"Lok Tar Ogar!" the orcs roared._

_Lothar led the charge against the reformed Orc line, and was quickly able to punch through and push the Horde back again._

_"Stupid humans!" A brutish Orc roared from across a small arena. "You dare to invade my domain!"_

_"I am not afraid of you!" Lothar yelled back, the sounds of continuing battle echoing around them._

_"Bring it!" the Orc yelled, leaping into the arena and taunting Lothar._

_"Do not do it, he does not deserve an honourable battle," Turalyon and Alleria advised. "Think of the slaughter that monster has been responsible for, the last thing we should give him is an honourable end."_

_"Even the most monstrous can be capable of honour," Uther said coolly. "The Orcs have a code, they have honour, it must be why half their force vanished. But we do not see it because they come from an entirely different world, a different culture. If you rush to kill, then you are no different to these 'monsters' you despise so much."_

_"You believe these barbarians have honour?" Alleria laughed._

_"In some form, it is clear from that Orc challenging you to a one-on-one fight, rather than using treachery and deception." Uther replied._

_"How do you know this is not a trap?" Turalyon asked._

_"The doors either side are shut, there are no other Orcs in sight," Uther pointed out. "I would take the Orc's challenge; we will guard your back."_

_"Why?" Lothar asked. "Why would you take his challenge?"_

_"If you win, the Horde is without their leader. If it seems that you are going to lose, we will jump in and stop it from killing you." Uther advised. "You still have allies, he stands alone."_

_"You cannot be serious?" Alleria laughed._

_"General Windrunner, go and help our forces in the lower part of the Spire, your expertise is best served against the remaining trolls." Lothar commanded._

_"Yes my liege." Alleria said flatly, giving Turalyon a kiss before hurrying away._

_"I will accept Doomhammer's challenge, but I want you to ensure there are no traps," Lothar said, unsheathing his weapon. "Turalyon move to that door, Uther stay here, and I want our forces to work on surrounding them as quickly as they can."_

_"Yes my king," The two paladins bowed, before Lothar leapt into the arena, Doomhammer roaring in anger. "Bring it Orc filth!"_

_Uther watched as the aged king fought with equal ferocity to the Orc, his sword parrying and blocking the Orc's hammer skilfully. After at least an hour long uninterupted duel, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, and managed to block a pack of Orcs swinging their axes at him. It had been a trap, not for Lothar, but for splitting up the heroes and allowing the Orcs to isolate them._

_"All alone human!" Doomhammer laughed. "Your friends are finished, your allies are doomed, your world will fall, and it all ends here for you."_

_"The Light is with me! I shall prevail." Lothar said through gritted teeth. "Your actions will be judged!"_

_"You Die!" Doomhammer roared, raising his hammer above his head and slamming it down, shattering Lothar's sword as he tried to deflect the blow._

_Doomhammer raised his weapon again, as the force of his sword shattering had knocked him to the ground. Uther blasted the Orcs back with a single swing of his Light-empowered hammer, but was forced to watch his mistake unfold before him in horror. Doomhammer smashed his hammer down, and shattered Anduin Lothar's skull against the stone floor._

_"No!" Turalyon roared, charging into the arena, as Uther dropped down and faced off against the Orc warchief._

_"You have lost!" Doomhammer laughed._

_"Not when there are others to take up the charge, filth!" Alleria yelled, an arrow piercing Doomhammer's shoulder from behind._

_Turalyon picked up the shattered sword, and the fallen hero's shield, and joined Uther in facing the Warchief._

_"Surrender or die Orc, you have lost," Turalyon said coldly, as Alliance soldiers appeared on the balconies and at the entrance to the arena. "The Horde is finished."_

_Orgrim dropped his hammer, seeing that he was surrounded, and that the heroes were not broken by their leader's defeat._

_"Sir, the Orcs are retreating south, should we pursue?" a soldier asked from the balconies._

_"Drive them back to the hell from whence they came!" Turalyon commanded, and the soldiers cheered._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The heroes met with Terenas and a contingent of soldiers fresh from Lordaeron outside the montain, they had Doomhammer in chains, and Lothar's body on a stretcher._

_"Where is Kurdran?" Terenas asked._

_"Moving to retake Stormwind, we have got the Orcs in full retreat." Turalyon stated._

_"What about him?" Terenas asked, pointing at the chained Warchief._

_"You are the king, it is your decision my liege," Uther stated._

_"Kill him!" Alleria said quickly. "All Orcs are filth and should be eradicated!"_

_"She is right though, we keep him alive and it will just cause problems," Turalyon said quickly. "We've got enough Orc prisoners already; we do not need even more causing problems."_

_"No!" Terenas said suddenly. "We shall keep them imprisoned, and with Doomhammer in particular, if the survivors try to unite, we kill him as a warning."_

_"How do we know if they will cause more problems?" Uther asked._

_"Let us just call it a precaution." Terenas said quickly. "But we still keep these vile Orcs prisoner, as there are enough Orc holdouts between here and Lordaeron to contain them. The knowledge we have so many of their kin, including their leader imprisoned, will mean they will not dare attack us openly." Terenas stated calmly._

_The men cheered and quickly made their way to their camp._

_"So how many did you kill?" Alleria asked, leaning against the large metal door as Uther approached._

_"Ladies first" Uther smiled._

_"One hundred and fifty." She boasted. "Mostly trolls though, but we agreed on numbers, not restricting it to just killing orc filth."_

_"One hundred and fifty? Not bad for a young ranger like yourself," he chuckled. "I got one hundred and sixty nine."_

_"Well done 'Lightbringer', though you deserve the title Bloodbringer for that total body count." She laughed._

_"What is my prize for beating you?" Uther asked._

_"This," Alleria kissed him chastely on the cheek, "and a round on me in Silvermoon when we end this war."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACK ENDSXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"After that we did not fight beside each other that often." Uther said, finishing his story. "But we could not have predicted another assault from the Dark Portal. Turalyon and several others marched through into the Portal to end the threat once and for all. They did not return before more Orcs fled through into Azeroth, and the Portal closed itself."

"So… Does my family owe you a drink?" Sylvanas chuckled.

"No you do not owe me a drink. Just fighting beside a Windrunner again has been reward enough," Uther smiled. "You and your sister are so alike, it is quite uncanny."

"Well, we did grow up, train and work together on a regular basis" Sylvanas said, withdrawing a small sapphire pendant from around her neck. "She sent me this before she left, it's…"

"Part of a bigger necklace she once wore," Uther finished her sentence. "I remember it. She loved showing it off to us, as a piece of 'prime elven artistry, better than any human's work'."

"Yeah, she was very snobbish," Sylvanas said, blushing and looking at her feet.

"Well, she did soften, though mostly toward Turalyon" Uther chuckled. "Rumour was rife they had a son after the Portal closed the first time."

"I have a nephew?" Sylvanas exclaimed. "At least, I hope I do, it would be nice to have some family I could possibly visit."

"Why can't you see your sisters?" Ysondre asked.

"Well Alleria is trapped beyond the Portal, and Vereesa will believe the king's word about this" Sylvanas lifted up her chest piece, revealing the scar across her stomach. "And what happened at the Sunwell."

"What happened?" Ysondre asked, gently touching the scar. "I can feel the dark magic that left its mark."

"We will tell that story tomorrow, for now the sun has set, and we have got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Uther said, stretching his arms above his head.

"My lord," Sylvanas said cautiously, watching Uther remove the bulkier pieces of his armour. "Is that why the Dark Portal haunts you so much? Because of Blackrock Mountain and Lothar's death?"

"In essence," He sighed, looking at the campfire mournfully. "I advised Lothar to fight Doomhammer one-on-one, I thought that the Orcs had honour, but that was not the case and it was a trap."

"You're not directly responsible for Lothar's death," She said quickly. "He knew the risks, and died a hero's death, facing his enemy in a honourable duel."

"I know, and Turalyon was prepared to pick up his sword when he fell, but one of the greatest heroes of the Alliance, the last blood of Arathi was killed, and I have a fraction of blame."

"Do not focus on regret, for it is deeper than any ocean, and you will drown faster the more you linger on the past," Ysondre said softly, almost in a dream.

"Thank you Ysondre," Uther smiled, lying on the ground with his rolled up cape as a pillow. "Will you two take turns watching out while we sleep?"

"Yes my lord" the two dragon women said, Ysondre quickly lying on the ground in the foetal position, while Onyxia looked out at the darkening landscape.

"Good night Uther" Sylvanas said softly, lying close to the fire. Uther saw her holding the sapphire necklace in her hands.

-AN-

_I realise that the events at Blackrock Mountain are completely different in the lore, but the specifics are not known. In this version, all the known points are included; Lothar dies, Orgrim surrenders when the Alliance is not broken, and Turalyon rallies the Alliance to press on to the Dark Portal._


	8. Dream On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes, with Ysondre and Jaina, head for the Sunken Temple

Emerald Aspect.

Part IV: Dream On.

The four of them woke with the sunrise, and were forced to take off at speed when several ogres climbed the mountain, clearly investigating the fire that the heroes had lit to keep warm. The sun was high in the sky as they flew over Blackrock Mountain, but Uther ordered them to land just south of the mountain, by the rubble of a once magnificent statue.

"What happened here?" Ysondre asked, looking around at the lakes of lava, and destroyed statue of a man in full armour.

"The fire god Ragnaros, and the death of Deathwing's daughter" Uther said simply. "When I killed Onyxia, we crashed through the statue, and I was forced into resurrecting her over there."

"And the lava?" Ysondre asked.

"We angered Ragnaros, and this was his doing," Sylvanas said. "Not sure why we've stopped though, we must be close to the swamp now."

"I just had to stop here, remind myself of something," Uther said, staring at the face of Lothar, carved on the statue.

"What?" Ysondre asked.

"Why I am still fighting," Uther sighed. "This burning valley has seen some of the darkest moments of my life, Lothar's death, and…"

"Me being bound to you" Onyxia breathed. "Neither of these events were entirely your fault."

"I know that, but they are prime examples for why I am still here, still fighting the dark forces that plague this world." Uther smiled weakly, signalling Onyxia to take flight again. "Lothar's heroic and honourable sacrifice is something that I honour; he fought against the odds, and went down fighting. Your rebirth reminded me of that, because I let it influence my code of honour."

" It reminded you of why you can never back down," Ysondre asked. "I sympathise."

"Let's keep moving, Sylvanas take Onyxia," Uther said boldly, as Ysondre transformed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They quickly reached Darkshire, landing just outside the town and entering on foot.

"How will we know Ysera's envoy?" Sylvanas asked quietly, seeing that they were getting odd looks from the residents.

"They'll know us," Ysondre replied. "It's been a while since I was among my kin; I doubt I'll know them."

"Indeed, you walked straight past me. But if you would please follow me." A hooded figure said from behind them, walking east, toward several small buildings.

They followed at a distance, but caught up when the figure opened the door to the furthest house from the town square. They walked in, and the figure locked the door behind them, before closing the curtains.

"Caging two dragons in a small house? That's not very smart stranger." Ysondre smiled.

"I know who you are sister, though I never thought I would ever speak to you." The figure smiled, pulling off his hood to reveal a blonde haired Sin'dorei. "My name is Itharius, and I have been watching the situation in the swamp on our mother's behest for a very long time."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Uther said warmly, as Ysondre hugged Itharius.

"The pleasure is all mine, it is an honour to even speak with the Queen's chosen knight." Itharius bowed. "Ysera has entrusted me because I have a personal interest in this threat to my kin."

"Why?" Sylvanas asked.

"My brother is the one trapped inside; he and four others have fallen to the Troll deity of Atal'Hakkar." Itharius said gravely. "You need to kill them to free their spirits, and deal with whatever is waking down there."

"Waking?" Onyxia asked, peering out the window momentarily.

"Ysera sunk the temple to stop them summoning their god, Atal'Hakkar, but I fear my brother has fallen to something equally evil." Itharius said quickly. "If it helps, I took this from some trolls up north, use it to trap the spirit of whatever the Trolls are trying to summon."

He withdrew a large egg and placed it on the nearest table.

"So glad we are not being used simply to slaughter the trolls in the temple," Uther chuckled. "I am glad that there is a greater objective, which will help with the world as a whole."

"How noble," Itharius smiled. "Naturally I would offer to accompany you, as it is my brother that is the end goal, but I fear that I would fall prey to the evil as well."

"What about us?" Ysondre quickly asked, fearing another presence taking her mind.

"As I understand it, Onyxia's mind is essentially bound to you, Lord Uther," Itharius stated. "And I took a precaution with you Ysondre, after mother told me of your unique case."

At that moment there was a brilliant flash and three figures appeared in the room.

"Hello again, Lord Uther," Tyrande smiled, bowing to him, who quickly bowed back. "I wondered if fate would bring us together again."

"Lady Tyrande, what brings you here?" Uther asked, as Sylvanas and Onyxia curtseyed to the night-elf priestess.

"News, both good and dire," she smiled. "First, that Ysondre is the only emerald dragon to be freed from the Nightmare, but that by cutting the Nightmare's control of the Emerald dragons has also helped a powerful druid to return to the waking world. May I introduce Malfurion Stormrage."

Malfurion bowed, and gave them a warm smile, but it was lost on Ysondre, who was emotionally torn by the news of her deceased kin. Uther put an arm around her shoulder for comfort, and she smiled weakly.

"And I hope you remember your dear friend Jaina," Tyrande smiled, as the blonde haired magi revealed herself by hugging Uther tightly.

"Jaina!" Uther exclaimed, quickly reciprocating the hug. "So good to see you."

"You too Uther," Jaina said softly. "It has been too long."

"Why are you here, if you don't mind my asking?" Sylvanas asked, as she gave the woman a brief hug as well. "Not that your presence isn't welcome."

"We're aware of the threat it poses to anyone who enters, so we're going to try and put some preventative measures in place on those most at risk." Tyrande smiled. "Nothing too invasive."

"Me and Sylvanas are experienced with an invasive presence invading our minds, and Onyxia is as previously stated, bound to me. That leaves Jaina and Ysondre at risk." Uther summarised.

"Ladies, step forward" Malfurion said, flexing his fingers. "This will not take long."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here we are," Sylvanas called, as they circled over the temple.

They quickly landed and dismounted, standing by the entrance, feeling the dark energy permeating their mind.

"I can feel its power, it's like I'm entering the Nightmare again." Ysondre shuddered, "I'm grateful Malfurion put that block in my mind, stopping it from taking control of me again."

"Same here," Jaina said sternly. "What's the plan Uther?"

"We focus on the two objectives, the five emerald dragons and whatever Troll magic has taken them." He replied. "Anything else is secondary, and I would prefer if we get this over and done with, I do not find any comfort being this close to … that unnatural Portal."

"It's okay Uther; we'll finish with this task, and then head to Stormwind for some rest before helping Nozdormu's kin." Sylvanas said softly. "We will not go any closer to the Portal, so you don't need to worry."

Uther flexed his shoulders, and jogged into the temple, the other four keeping pace behind him, with Jaina ensuring the egg was safe. They fought their way through sparse amounts of trolls and various dark creatures, before they reached a large, central chamber.

"Looks like the main chamber is protected by enchantments, I'm guessing there are multiple trolls keeping them active." Jaina said, taking in the surrounding passages, balconies and the hole in the centre of the room.

"Okay, where would these trolls be?" Sylvanas asked, picking off the trolls who moved toward them.

"Close by, but spread out in case someone attacked the temple." Jaina theorised. "I'd stake a guess that they'd be up there, but we've got more pressing matters, what do we do about the emerald kin over there?"

"They have been under the influence for the entirity of their short lives; there is no hope of redemption." Ysondre said slowly. "It pains me to say it, but they must die."

"Understood," Uther sighed, unsheathing his sword. "Let us clear the room, and then put up a defensive ward, I have a plan regarding the shield enchantment."

With that they charged forward, blasting and slicing into the corrupted emerald kin that attacked them. Once the floor had been cleared of any threat to them in the central chamber, Jaina cast defensive wards over most of the paths leading off from the chamber, whilst Uther and the others waited in the middle, by the large hole in the floor.

"That should prevent any intelligent threats to keep away, whilst we deal with the main threats." Jaina smiled. "But that doesn't stop any attacks from below, or from up there."

"What's down there?" Sylvanas asked, peering down the hole, but only seeing water and mould.

"Something foul, it reeks of dark magic," Ysondre wrinkled her nose and took a few steps back.

"Well, Onyxia could you take care of whatever's down there, and Ysondre, would you like to burn the trolls on those balconies." Sylvanas smiled, both dragon women looked to Uther for confirmation.

"Up to you, but that would speed things up a bit." Uther sighed. "Sylvanas, care to scout out down there."

The two dragons quickly transformed, as Sylvanas crept down one of the unguarded passages. Onyxia breathed fire into the hole, whilst Ysondre's fire enveloped the entire upper floor, burning the trolls overlooking the chamber. Once both were done, the room was swelteringly hot, and full of steam that was rising from the chamber below.

"Well done ladies. That firestorm took care of the enchantments, though it looks like that chamber is still protected" Jaina smiled. "Sylvanas, anything down there?"

"It's a large, square room, with a pile of bones in a ritual circle, with candles and weird markings." Sylvanas yelled back, describing what was in the room. "Nothing living, but they were definitely up to something in here."

"Ritual circle, bones, candles, and runic symbols." Uther repeated, before pausing. "That is the room that contains the second objective, the summoning chamber Ysera tried to destroy."

"What do we do?" Jaina asked, revealing the egg from her bag.

"We summon the thing and destroy it." Uther replied quickly. "It is the only way to ensure it does not return to aid our enemies."

"Understood." Jaina said, before they moved toward the summoning chamber. "How exactly do we summon it?" she asked moments later, as they stood in the centre of the room.

"Try putting the egg in the centre of the room, I doubt that this ritual is complex after that, going by the preparations they have made thus far." Uther said as he looked around. "If needs be, try a basic summoning spell."

Jaina placed the egg at the centre of the circle, and immediately began chanting, trying to summon the spirits in the temple. Suddenly a mist swirled around them, and the bones began to shift, and form together.

"Get back!" Uther yelled.

Sylvanas hurried over, but knocked over one of the four flames that had sprung up around the circle. The room shuddered, and snake-like creatures surged into the room, quickly attacking them.

"Things just got interesting." Jaina commented.


	9. Lux Aeterna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sunken Temple has many perils

Emerald Aspect.

Part V: Lux Aeterna.

Jaina and the two dragons kept the serpents at a distance with their fire, whilst Uther and Sylvanas moved on the other three ritual fires.

"That's it!" Uther yelled, over the faint roar of something unnatural echoed in the chamber. "The fires keep the summoning stable, I think."

"I'll handle it, just keep the snakes back," Sylvanas smiled.

Onyxia and Ysondre focused their fire breath on the oncoming serpents as they slithered into the room, whilst Sylvanas kicked the other three fires over, extinguishing them. As the final fire was extinguished, the room went dark, and the serpents retreated, before a bright flash illuminated the room. They quickly recovered, and saw a skeletal flying serpent filling the centre of the room.

"I'm guessing that's Atal'Hakkar, or at least an avatar," Uther commented, before the undead serpent attacked them.

Uther leapt over its tail swipe and quickly swung at the aberration's wings. His sword merely scratched the bones, and glanced off instead of doing any real damage.

"It's a tough blighter, for an animated bag of bones." Sylvanas said, her daggers having little effect as well.

"Conventional attacks won't work on something like an entity like this," Jaina yelled, hurling fire and ice at the skeletal opponent.

"You're right" Uther said, dodging a pillar of sickly green fire.

He focused his holy energy into his sword, until its golden glow appeared, before slicing through the undead wind-serpent's tail. As the bones hit the floor, a strange ethereal essence dripped into the egg from the wound, and the Avatar of Atal'Hakkar seemed to get weaker.

"That's done it!" Sylvanas yelled gleefully. "Ladies, care to finish it off?"

Uther quickly understood and backed away, as both dragons breathed fire at the avatar, burning the bones to ashes, and making the essence flood into the egg.

"Jaina, care to guard the egg again, I have a feeling that the Aspects will want to put it somewhere secure." Uther said, leaning down and picking the egg up, which was now considerably heavier.

"Of course, that just leaves Eranikus to deal with," Jaina said, storing the egg in the folds of her robes.

They hurried back out into the central chamber, before moving down an adjacent passage, finding a room full of trolls, both living and undead.

"The shield be down! Rise up Atal'ai! Rise up!" the lead troll yelled when they appeared in the entranceway to the room.

"Master, let me deal with them!" Onyxia said excitedly, as the trolls rushed toward them.

"I will handle this!" Uther said, before she could incinerate the crowd.

He focused his holy energy and blasted it outward, scalding the living trolls, and vaporising the undead. Jaina finished off the survivors with a blast of arcane energy, leaving the leader alone at the far side of the room.

"The Soulflayer comes!" the troll yelled, charging them with blind fury in his eyes.

"We've just killed its avatar, what chance do you have?" Sylvanas said, countering his charge.

"What?" the troll said, mistakenly stopping and looking at her in confusion.

This distraction meant she ran past unopposed. With a flash of silver, his head rolled from his shoulders, and dropped to the floor.

"Not how I would have handled it my dear, but you gave him a quick death," Uther sighed, as she strutted back toward him.

"You know not what you do! We must destroy you for your own good!" a voice yelled from the corridor.

"I know that scent," Ysondre gasped. "It's true!"

"What?" Uther asked, noting how she had gone stiff at the realisation.

"Eranikus isn't the only emerald dragon twisted by Atal'Hakkar and the Nightmare, Itharius was right" Ysondre said gravely. "There are other, younger kin of Ysondre down here."

"Like who?" Sylvanas asked.

"I do not know, but they likely stand between us and Eranikus," Ysondre replied. "I know the scent of my own kin."

"Should we try to save them?" Jaina asked, as they slowly walked back to the main chamber.

"I fear a quick end to their torment is all we can do to help them," Uther said, as he saw the two dragons circling in the central chamber. "The corrupting power down here is stronger than the power that corrupted Ysondre."

"Turn back! Do not wake the Dreamer!" one of the dragons yelled, as they flew toward the intruders.

"May I my lord?" Ysondre asked quietly.

Uther nodded and the others took a few steps back, allowing her to transform and surprise the oncoming drakes. She roared and they charged her, breathing fire in an attempt to harm her.

"Be at peace from the Nightmare," Ysondre said, before swatting one of the drakes into a wall, and then hitting the other with her wings.

Before the four heroes could proceed, another two emerald drakes flew out of the last passageway, and flew toward Ysondre. She quickly dispatched them as well, this time with a burst of green fire, before transforming back into her elven guise, and following Uther down the unexplored passage.

"Oh poor Eranikus!" Ysondre exclaimed, as they turned the corner and saw the large, ghostly emerald dragon sleeping peacefully. "He believes he's at peace, not knowing his mind is not his own."

Ysondre quickly began transforming, and moved toward the ghostly dragon, who woke at her approach. Uther and the others hurried to her side as Eranikus attacked them.

"This should be easy," Sylvanas smiled, aiming her bow at the dragon's head and firing, only to see the arrow fly harmlessly through the ghostly opponent. "What happened to enemies that were easy to kill?"

"They're all dead now" Jaina chuckled.

Ysondre and Onyxia's combined dragon powers quickly outmatched the ethereal Eranikus, whilst Jaina, Uther and Sylvanas did their best to help in the rather one-sided fight.

"Be at peace," Ysondre roared, as Eranikus collapsed dead, an ethereal stream floating into a nearby cauldron.

Whilst Uther channelled holy energy into the ghostly dragon's corpse, Ysondre walked over to the shallow cauldron in her elven guise, inspecting it with morbid curiosity. Eranikus' body was enveloped by a brilliant golden glow, before it slowly faded away.

"Thank you my lord," Ysondre said, slowly putting her hand into the essence, pulling out a small pendant, which seemed to soak up the essence.

"What just happened?" Jaina asked, staring in disbelief at the small pendant in Ysondre's hands.

"I sense my grip on the Dream twisting into chaos." A voice said from the pendant, making Ysondre gasp. "Will the nightmare ever end?! I cannot force myself awake!"

"Oh Eranikus, it's okay, I'm here" Ysondre said softly, her fingers caressing the glowing green pendant.

"My soul is not a trinket! Mortal, you must release me from these chains!" the pendant yelled at them.

"It's okay Eranikus, it's me, Ysondre. We've come to save you." she said, caressing the pendant as if trying to calm the essence inside.

"Might I try something?" Uther asked, cautiously approaching. Ysondre nodded her head and he cautiously touched the pendant. "Embrace the Light!"

"My eyes! It burns... it burns... Torture me no more! Release me, mortal! The Swamp of Sorrows... mortal... please..." it wailed.

"Ssh, we'll take you somewhere safe brother, do not fear," Ysondre said, putting the pendant around her neck. "Lady Proudmoore, could you take us to your capital, we must make sure Eranikus is safe."

"Okay" Jaina said softly, they all stepped closer to the magi, who teleported them to Stormwind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Greetings brave heroes" a voice said the moment they appeared in the mage tower of Stormwind.

They turned to see a large, muscular, purple night-elf, with flowing green robes and long cream horns smiling at them.

"Mother!" Ysondre exclaimed, flinging herself into the taller elf's arms.

"It is good to see you too Ysondre," Ysera said softly, holding her daughter close and running her fingers through her green hair. "I am glad that you are safe."

"My lady," Uther said, quickly bowing. "May I ask why you are here?"

"And how you knew we'd appear here." Jaina added.

"I am here to make sure my child is safe, and I knew you would appear here. Nozdormu informed me where you would go after defeating the monsters in the sunken temple." Ysera smiled.

"You know I would be fine with Lord Uther, why did you think I would be in trouble," Ysondre asked, pulling back slightly from The Dreamer's embrace.

"It was not just you she was concerned for," Itharius said, stepping out from behind Ysera. "You were not the only child she wanted safe."

All eyes turned to the glowing green pendant around Ysondre's neck.

"It hurts so much… Ysera, my love… Please help me…" the pendant said softly, as Ysondre took it off, and handed it to her mother.

"It is okay Eranikus, I am here, and you are safe now." Ysera said, placing the pendant around her neck, which seemed to make the glow dim slightly. "Thank you heroes, you brought peace to my kin who were affected by the Nightmare, and ended a threat to our world. The Nightmare persists, but its threat to my kin and the druids of Kalimdor has lessened for now."

"Seems to be our speciality" Sylvanas chuckled. "Saving the world from danger."

"And you are very good at it, my sister lavishes you with praise, and I can see its well founded." Ysera smiled warmly at them.

"What of your brothers, what ails the Bronze dragonkin?" Uther asked suddenly.

"I think you have earned a rest from heroism," Ysera smiled warmly at them. "Rest, relax, an envoy of the Bronze kin will come to you when the time is right."

"My lady, I do not think that we have the…" Uther began, but Ysera's laugh interrupted him.

"Do you forget WHO my brother is?" she laughed. "He is The Timeless One, he and his kin protect the timelines themselves, any threat to them, that does not impact the wider world at this time, must be occurring in another era."

Before Uther could respond, Ysera and Itharius bowed and strode through the portal on the far side of the room.

"I must report back to the Kirin Tor, but it has been wonderful to see you again Uther," Jaina said, before hugging him tightly.

"You too Jaina," he chuckled hugging the young woman.

They begrudgingly pulled apart, and she vanished in a flash of light. Uther quickly grabbed the pendant around his neck, feeling a familiar presence enter his mind.

' _My Lord Uther!'_  Alexstrasza exclaimed as he appeared before her. ' _What may I do for you?_ '

' _I was just double-checking that we are not immediately needed to aid the Bronze dragonflight, as Ysera seemed quite insistent we take a break._ '

' _Well, I agree,_ ' Alexstrasza said slowly, smiling when he gave her a confused look. ' _You have not really stopped fighting since Grim Batol, only stopping to sleep, so you do need one day at least to do something not stressful._ '

'- _Come to me!-_ ' the voice whispered.

' _Alright, I think I will see Sylvanas inducted into the Silver Hand.'_  Uther smiled, feeling something writhing in the back of his mind.

' _An excellent idea!_ ' Alexstrasza smiled. ' _Keep me informed; I would love to attend the ceremony.'_

' _Yes my qu… Alexstrasza,'_  Uther said, remembering her preference for informality between them. ' _I will keep you informed, and please keep me informed of Malygos and Deathwing's broods._ '

' _Of course, good day Uther._ ' Alexstrasza said, before she faded from his mind.

"What's the plan my lord?" Ysondre asked when it was clear his mind was back in reality.

"We have got a bit of free time, so I think we will go see about inducting Sylvanas into the Silver Hand," Uther smiled.

"It's not that I don't want to be inducted, my lord, but what about  _it_?" Sylvanas smiled.

"It can wait; besides, we need a moment of happiness in the middle of all this doom and gloom." Uther smiled back. "Let us head for the Cathedral, and speak to a paladin there about inducting you properly."


	10. Heart of Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting old friends and making appointments

Emerald Aspect.

Part VI: Heart of Courage.

Uther and the others walked out of the Mage Tower, through the peaceful streets of Stormwind, quickly reaching the Cathedral of Light.

"Uther!" a voice cried as they entered the Cathedral.

Onyxia and Ysondre side-stepped as the man hurried over and eagerly hugged Uther. He was wearing dusty old armour, and a brown travelling cape, with the hood falling down to reveal greying brown hair.

"Good to see you that you are still fighting; and that armour suits you better than me, especially when you're the one defending the Light on the front lines." Tirion said, as he pulled away from the embrace. "Care to introduce us." He looked at Sylvanas, Onyxia and Ysondre warmly.

"Tirion Fordring, may I introduce Sylvanas Windrunner, former Ranger General of Silvermoon," Uther said, as Sylvanas stepped forward. "Onyxia, formerly of the Obsidian dragonflight, and Ysondre, of the Emerald dragonflight, they are my travelling companions."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Tirion said, shaking hands with the three women.

"What are you doing here? I remember that you were exiled!" Uther quickly asked, abruptly changing the conversation.

"I… My son fought tooth and nail to get me back in the Order, I am here to argue my case" Tirion sighed.

"Why was I not informed about this?" Uther asked, and Tirion grew nervous.

"Because you now work for the dragons, not the Order," a man said coldly, Uther turned and his heart sank.

"Dathrohan?" Uther said in disbelief.

"Yes Uther, in your absence I was chosen as the new leader of the Silver Hand," Saidan said proudly. "I have led the Order of the Silver Hand to destroy the last holdouts of undead, and those who call themselves the Cult of the Damned."

"Just because I am now working for the Dragon Queen does not mean that I have forsaken the Light, or the Silver Hand," Uther said defiantly.

"But you have neglected the responsibilities of leading the Silver Hand old friend," Saidan stated. "You are still a paladin, but you are not the leader of the Silver Hand. Good day."

With that Saidan strode away, leaving the others in an awkward silence, until Tirion plucked up and asked an obvious question.

"May I enquire why you are here?"

"Sylvanas would like to become a paladin of the Silver Hand, but still use her ranger skills," Uther responded, and Sylvanas stepped forward.

"Well we can always use more paladins, and I am sure you can serve the Light with your elven ranger abilities as well," Tirion smiled. "But I am afraid you'll need to head back up north to officially join."

"Why?" Uther asked, confused by the sudden revelation.

"Saidan has fully established the Silver Hand headquarters in Stratholme, and declared it the only place to be inducted into the Hand." Tirion sighed. "Personally I think it is a petty rule, but he is adamant about it."

"We will fly there today then, should be there tomorrow evening," Uther said quickly, but Tirion chuckled.

"No need Uther, those ingenious gnomes have a faster solution" Tirion smiled. "The Deeprun Tram now connects Stormwind, Ironforge, Gilneas City, Lordaeron and Stratholme, and they are negotiating with Lor'themar for it to go all the way to Silvermoon City."

"I am guessing we are now on friendly terms with the Sin'dorei?" Uther asked. "And that the Gilneans have returned to the world?"

"Not really," Tirion said quickly. "The tram runs under the city, but there is no station there, the Gilneans have ignored our attempts at reconnecting with them."

"What about my people?" Sylvanas asked.

"We are mostly on good terms with your people, as they are still cautious about outsiders. But Kael'thas' extreme views are ignored, to the extent that he has been overthrown." Tirion sighed, as if the news bored him, but Sylvanas found it worrying.

"What?" Sylvanas exclaimed.

"Prince Kael'thas rallied the Sin'dorei armies for an all-out war with the Alliance of Lordaeron," Tirion explained. "When we sent envoys warning him that every race in Azeroth was united as one, and that attacking Lordaeron would likely result in the complete destruction of Silvermoon, he dismissed it as 'human lies'."

"What happened next?" Onyxia asked.

"Word spread through Silvermoon, and the elven armies overthrew their prince, proclaiming Lor'themar as their new leader." Tirion continued. "Kael'thas went into exile, and Lor'themar saw the Sin'dorei join the Azeroth Alliance, he is currently hosting a summit with the other racial leaders in Silvermoon."

"Wait, where is the king in all this, what happened to him?" Sylvanas quickly asked.

"He became King Regent after the Sunwell incident, and Kael'thas took over most of the responsibilities," Tirion replied. "He still lives, but he does not rule Silvermoon."

"The prince had the shortest reign in our history," she chuckled.

"Let us hope this democracy works for them." Ysondre said quietly.

"By the way, if you think your mission is still secret, think again." Tirion said under his breath, leaning in so no one would overhear. "Every racial leader has been informed, and are hence preparing their armies, and watching for any signs of trouble."

"A wise precaution, they may want to co-ordinate with Alexstrasza, she's the best figure to lead everyone against the coming storm." Ysondre said quickly.

"I will make sure your suggestion is heard, but I would recommend you head for the Deeprun Tram, the next tram to Lordaeron should be leaving very soon." Tirion said, looking out the window at the position of the sun.

"Alright, good day Tirion, I wish you luck with your trial." Uther said, shaking his old friend's hand.

He led the three ladies through the streets of Stormwind, and as they entered the Dwarven District, they bumped into another familiar Paladin.

"Uther!" the man said proudly, hugging the older Paladin.

"Sir Thomas, it is good to see you," Uther chuckled, as the two Paladins parted from their embrace. "Ladies, this is Sir Thomas Thomson, a fellow Paladin in the Silver Hand. Thomas, these are my companions."

"A pleasure," Sir Thomas bowed. "Might I enquire why you're back among us 'mortals'?"

"Mortals?" Ysondre asked.

"I heard whispers that you were cursed with immortality, although Saidan waved this off as an impossibility." Thomas chuckled. "I have learnt not to dismiss things even if they seem absurd, we recently defeated a plague of undeath, as I am sure you've heard."

"Indeed, but we struck the killing blow, ending the entity that commanded the undead." Uther said boldly.

' _-Or so you thought-_ ' the voice whispered.

"Indeed." Thomas smiled. "By the way, I have been handed the reins of your former steed, a it was a gift for my many a valiant deed."

"Treat her well," Uther smiled, but Sylvanas was irked by the Paladin's speech pattern.

"Please stop rhyming." Sylvanas sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"I'm sorry my dear, I often cannot help myself, I apologise if my rhymes have upset such a noble elf." Thomas said, giving Sylvanas another sweeping bow.

"Rhyme this, purple." Sylvanas said flatly.

"Purple..." Thomas repeated, thinking hard about what it rhymed with. "My dear there is no word that rhymes with purple, I shall remember this if I ever fall back into speaking in rhyming couplets. Might I ask where you are headed?"

"Stratholme," Uther stated. "Sylvanas wishes to become a Paladin under my tutelage, and we've been told she can only be inducted in Stratholme."

"Indeed that is true, it pains me to admit that Saidan is not as great a leader as you." Thomas said thoughtfully. "I shall bid you farewell, I am here to oversee Tirion's trial."

With that they parted, with the four heroes quickly arriving at the entrance to the Deeprun Tram, which was far grander than he remembered.

"What is this?" Ysondre exclaimed, looking in confusion at the large, underground rail system.

"An underground tunnel that connects the cities of the Eastern Kingdoms together, though we're still tunnelling to Silvermoon City." A gnome said proudly as they approached the kiosk.

"Why does such a thing exist?" Ysondre asked, still perplexed by this man-made miracle.

"It connects the major cities of the Eastern Kingdoms with a direct underground tram, allowing people to travel between the cities faster than by Gryphon or Horse." the gnome said brightly. "We have heard that the Goblins are working on a twin in Kalimdor; connecting Orgrimmar, Darnassus, Thunderbluff and Gadgetzan."

"Doesn't this put a lot of people out of business?" Onyxia asked. "And what about the Maelstrom?"

"Oh no my dear, the gryphons, hippogriffs, and wind riders are still be needed to reach the more rural areas, these trams only go from city to city." The gnome stated quickly. "But enough explaining, how may I help you today?"

"We need to get to Stratholme as fast as possible," Uther stated, and the gnome tapped on his computer.

"Alright, the next one to Stratholme is in five minutes, that will be… wait, I recognise you from somewhere," the gnome stated, finally looking at Uther's face.

"I am Lord Uther of the Wyrmrest Accord, formerly of Lordaeron, and paladin of the Silver Hand." Uther stated, and the gnome looked at him confused.

"Uther the Lightbringer?" the gnome asked and Uther nodded. "I thought you were dead, they're building a statue to commemorate you in the Valley of Kings."

"Well, I am not dead; I have just been away for a long time." Uther chuckled. "How much for the tram tickets?"

"On the house, anything for the man who ended the Dark Iron threat and united all the races of Azeroth!" the gnome nearly yelled. "Hurry or you'll miss your tram."

-AN-

_The inclusion of Sir Thomas Thomson was merely a bit of fun, as in the lore he becomes the Headless Horseman._

_I am well aware that he did not become obsessed with rhyming until he went mad, but it was merely a bit of seasonal fun so it's not all bad._


	11. It's On Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their reprieve is cut short

Part I: It's On Again.

The four heroes stepped out on to the streets of Stratholme the next day, as the sun rose overhead. Uther immediately felt a lump form in his throat, as opposite the Deeprun station entrance, was a commemorative statue to the massacre, with a plaque that read:

_To all those who died at the Mad Prince's hand,_

_This city endures despite his insanity, and we are forever thankful to Lord Uther who stopped it and the Silver Hand who restored the people's faith._

_Mayor Quimby._

_Stratholme City Council._

"That's a touching thing for them to have done," Sylvanas said, quickly reading the plaque, as well as the lists of the dead. "This city suffered, and it's good to see it rising from the ashes."

"My lord," Onyxia said, her eyes were fixed on the deeprun tram station.

"Yes Onyxia?" he said, moving to stand beside her.

"When we were on the tram, did you feel like you were being watched?" she asked.

"No. Why?" he replied.

"I think my father was watching me, I could feel his anger permeating my form," she shuddred and he put an arm around her shoulder.

"He will come, and we will face him together, do not fear him." Ysondre said softly.

"Come on; let us head for the church." Uther said, ushering them all to follow him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah Lord Uther, how may the Light serve you today?" the priest said as they entered the small church on the east side of Stratholme.

"I've come to induct Sylvanas into the Paladin order, as well as begin her training," Uther said proudly, whilst Sylvanas stepped forward.

"You heard that Dathrohan wants all inductions to take place in Stratholme?" the priest asked.

"Yes, Tirion told me." Uther sighed. "Why?"

"They 'have' to take place in the Cathedral on the other side of the city, not here," the priest sighed, clearly irritated.

"What?" Uther exclaimed. "I was inducted here, so was Tirion and Saidan, why the sudden change?"

"No idea my lord," the priest said quickly.

"I hardly need the fancy ceremony, I just need her to be declared a member of the Order so I can begin her training," Uther stated. "I do not have time for full formalities."

"I understand my lord, word is rife that you are back in Lordaeron on a mission for the fabled dragon queen, but I am afraid to make her an official member, she has to be inaugurated at the cathedral." The priest stated. "Best I can do is make her an honorary member, it will allow you to train her, but you will need to return for the full ceremony eventually."

"That will have to do, I…" Uther sighed, before he felt the dragonscale pendant burn against his flesh. "Excuse me."

He walked to the far corner and clasped the pendant firmly, feeling its warmth permeate his body, and his mind fly to the Wyrmrest Temple. He opened his eyes and saw Alexstrasza standing before him, with a tall, dark brown haired elf with burning bronze eyes and strange armour that seemed to shift by itself.

' _My lord Uther!_ ' Alexstrasza said warmly, quickly hugging him tightly. ' _How wonderful to see you again, may I introduce my brother Nozdormu, leader of the Bronze dragonflight._ '

' _Greetings Lord Uther, Alexstrasza has told me great things about you, and it is a pleasure to say that the sands of time agree,_ ' he said quickly. ' _Your impact on history is far greater than you realise, and your role in upcoming events will be greater still._ '

' _You'll have to forgive him, the Titans charged him with watching over the time streams, he exists in many points throughout time, and often speaks of things yet to come_.' Alexstrasza explained.

' _But that is not why I am here_ ,' Nozdormu stated. ' _There are disturbances in the past that require your attention. That much is certain._ '

' _What do you want me to do?_ ' Uther asked.

' _Come to Tanaris, my kin await you in the Caverns of Time. When you arrive they will explain the situation._ ' Nozdormu stated. ' _Time cannot be wasted_.'

' _I am currently in Stratholme, Sylvanas is going to become a honorary member of the Silver Hand, and begin her Paladin training,_ ' Uther said quickly, ' _after it is done we will… argh!_ '

Uther felt a searing pain in his head, and a whisper sent cold, sharp stabbing pains through his body.

' _You will come to me when she is done!'_  the voice hissed. ' _There is much more at play than petty dragons fighting for supremacy. Retrieve me from the depths and I will explain everything to you, I lack the power to tell you now!'_

' _Lord Uther?_ ' Alexstrasza asked, helping him to stand up again.

' _There is a disturbance in the timelines, I must go!_ ' Nozdormu said quickly, before vanishing from the room.

' _My Lord Uther, what is wrong?_ ' she asked, as he had a hand pressed against his temple.

' _It… It is speaking to me again_ ,' Uther grunted. ' _It has been over a year and nothing, but this recent conflict has somehow brought it back._ '

' _Impossible!_ ' she said coldly. ' _The Lich King died one year ago, you killed it._ '

' _I know, it does not make any sense,_ ' he said, quickly recovering his senses. ' _What would you recommend my queen?_ '

' _Find out what it wants, but do not trust it,_ ' she said sternly.

' _But it lies at the bottom of the ocean, how am I supposed to retrieve it?_ ' Uther asked.

' _I will ask the local Tuskarr to retrieve it, and my kin will deliver its remains to you at Gadgetzan,_ ' Alexstrasza said flatly. ' _They will be warned of the dangers, and no one will touch it with their bare skin._ '

' _Thank you my queen, I have a plan should it demand anything, but for now I will keep it quiet._ ' Uther sighed, feeling a certain level of relief that he did not need to divert from helping the Bronze dragons.

' _I understand my Lord Uther, and I strongly advise caution,_ ' she said, her gold eyes staring into his grey ones. ' _I wish you luck with my brother's problem, and to Sylvanas in her training, I am sure you'll make her into an excellent Paladin._ '

' _Thank you my queen,_ ' he smiled, before their conversation was cut, and he returned to his body.

"All done my lord, Sylvanas Windrunner is now an apprentice Paladin to you, and will become a full member upon the completion of her training." The priest said proudly.

"Excellent, because we are needed on the other side of the world," Uther said, re-joining his travelling companions.

"What's wrong my lord?" Ysondre asked.

"Nozdormu's kin require our help" he said quickly.

"There's something you're not telling us," Sylvanas said, sensing that he was holding something back.

"Just something Nozdormu said about the crisis, it is nothing my dear," he chuckled. "Good day sir, may the light give you strength."

"And you Lord Uther," the priest said merrily, before walking into the Vestibule.

"How are we going to get across the world in a short amount of time?" Sylvanas asked, skipping with excitement at being a paladin in training under Uther.

"Sounds like you could use a mage" Jaina said, making them all jump in surprise.

"You can get us to Tanaris?" Uther asked. "And how did you know where we were?"

"Intuition," she said brightly. "And yes I've been there; I spent the last year travelling across Kalimdor, learning from Tyrande and Cairne about its history."

"Alright, let's go." Sylvanas said brightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They appeared in a dingy, smelly pub and were immediately assaulted by the shear heat of the desert.

"Welcome to Gadgetzan, southern-most town in Kalimdor, and the quote unquote capital of Tanaris," Jaina said proudly. "It's also a sleazy place so tread carefully."

"You could have warned me about the heat Jaina, I am almost cooking in this armour," Uther said, wiping away sweat from his forehead.

"Sorry Uther," she apologised, before casting spells on him and Sylvanas. "This should help."

Uther felt a chill permeate his body, a cooling sensation that neutralised the heat of the desert.

"Frost armour, but it will only last for an hour, so you may want to get moving," Jaina said quickly.

"Will it last until we reach the Caverns of Time?" Sylvanas asked, peering out the door.

"I'm not sure, that would depend how slow you move through the desert," Jaina shrugged.

"Alright, Onyxia, Ysondre, care to give us a lift?" Sylvanas asked, still incredibly cheerful.

"Of course," the two dragons said in unison.

"Jaina, could you wait here please. We are expecting Alexstrasza to send us something, her envoy is supposed to meet us here." Uther said as Sylvanas, Onyxia and Ysondre left the pub.

"Could you tell me what you're expecting them to deliver?" Jaina asked.

"Something from my… past," Uther stated. "I know what you will think of me, but there are a lot of things at work that we do not fully understand."

"I will trust your judgement Uther, and I will wait here for the dragon envoy," Jaina sighed, before heading into the back of the pub and taking a seat. "Good luck with your quest."

"I will see you soon Jaina," Uther waved, before walking out and immediately being greeted by a transformed Ysondre.

"Climb on my back my lord, Sylvanas has gone ahead." Ysondre roared, scaring away a few curious Goblins.

"She seems quite energetic since she joined the order," he chuckled, as he mounted the ancient emerald dragon.

"It is a new life for her, and she is eager to embrace this new opportunity." Ysondre growled, as they flew south toward a solitary mountain range.

"Have you ever been here before?" Uther quickly asked.

"No my lord, the Caverns of Time is fiercely protected by the Bronze kin, rarely do they allow outsiders to enter or even approach their territory." Ysondre replied, as they descended toward the entrance.

"Greetings Lord Uther and company, we knew you were coming." A tall Sin'dorei male said as they landed and dismounted. "I am Zaladormu, warden of the Caverns of Time while father is away."

"What is the situation?" Uther asked.

"A new threat has emerged, and is threatening key moments in the timeline; the ones that require your current attention are in the past." Zaladormu stated, leading them into the cavern.

"What points are we talking about?" Uther asked, curious which points he'd be sent back to save.

"We've sent agents into the rifts to find out, you will be briefed when you enter them." Zaladormu relpied, as he led them down a long, twisting passage. "There are three that require your attention now."

"What do you mean 'require our attention now'?" Sylvanas asked.

"You will need to return here eventually, but not now." Zaladormu explained. "We know this from the timelines; your presence is quite distinct."

"Thanks, I think." Sylvanas said slowly.

"Here is the first rift, please step through and speak to my kin on the other side." Zaladormu smiled as they stood outside a swirling portal. "They are expecting you."

"Here goes nothing," Uther sighed, before cautiously walking into the swirling mist.


	12. Back In Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in time to the Black Morass

Bronze Aspect.

Part II: Back in Black.

The quartet appeared in a dark and dingy cave, and as promised, another representative of the Bronze dragonflight was waiting for them at the cave mouth.

"Greetings champions, I am Sa'at, I was sent to monitor this rift" the man said politely.

"When are we, and what must we do to help you?" Uther asked. "I already know where we are, there are very few places like the Swamp of Sorrows, its look and smell is unmistakable."

"Welcome to the Black Morass, in the area now known as the Blasted Lands," Sa'at bowed, and Uther went pale.

"Oh no!" he breathed.

"Beyond this timeway rift the First Guardian, Medivh, feverishly works to open the Dark Portal." Sa'at explained. "You must protect him from the Infinite dragonflight, and ensure he opens the Portal."

"I refuse to help that monster!" Uther nearly yelled at the Bronze dragonkin. "Do you realise the chaos and casualties that his actions will inflict?"

"More than you realise Lord Uther," Sa'at said grimly. "But you also know that his actions did not go unpunished, his death was painful and the world has recovered from the devastation. The Azeroth Alliance is proof of this."

"I suppose," Uther sighed.

"It will be alright my lord, we know that this event has to take place for the timeline to remain intact," Onyxia said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Changing it will only cause chaos."

"Fine, but I do not defend him for any other reason than for the safety of Azeroth, which he clearly did not consider," Uther stated, pointing at the figure of Medivh in the distance.

"I wish you luck, use this if you require our aid." Sa'at said, handing Uther a small talisman, before disappearing through the rift. "Just remember, his actions were not his own, there are other forces at play than those we see with our eyes."

"The time has come! Gul'dan, order your Warlocks to double their efforts! Moments from now, the gateway will open and your Horde will be unleashed on this ripe, unsuspecting world." Medivh yelled.

A portal formed in an area to Medivh's left and a large black dragonkin with a white underbelly strode out.

"I'm guessing that's an Infinite dragon, I've never heard of such an Dragonflight!" Onyxia roared, as the dragonkin charged toward them, a golden beam of energy connecting it to the portal. "Orders my lord?"

"Spread out and kill any of them that appear," Uther yelled. "But hold back on using your fire, we don't want to change history too much by burning down the swamp."

"What of Medivh?" Sylvanas asked, nailing the dragonkin between the eyes, and watching as the portal it was connected to close.

"Do not go near him!" Uther yelled, watching as another portal opened a short distance behind Medivh.

Onyxia moved in and took out the dragonkin, as Ysondre quickly moved to cut off the next portal as it formed in a patch of trees to the right of the previous one.

"Keep this up; we've got the area around him covered!" Uther yelled, as a portal formed between where Onyxia and Sylvanas' portals had opened, which he moved toward.

"Why do you aid the Magus? Just think of how many lives could be saved if the portal never opened, if the resulting wars could be erased..." a large Drakonid roared as it emerged from a portal after they had closed another two.

"I do not aid him willingly!" Uther yelled back.

"If you will not cease this foolish quest, then you will die!" the Drakonid snarled, before charging them.

Uther dodged his blade and quickly delivered a strike of his own to the dragonkin's calf, making it roar in pain. Sylvanas acted quickly, leaping up on to the beast's back and I'm unsheathing her dagger, before stabbing it into his throat.

"Time... Is on our side." It managed to growl, before taking its last, rasping breath and collapsing dead on the ground.

"That's unnerving," Sylvanas said, wiping the milk-white blood off her dagger before sliding it back into its sheath.

"Are we done?" Onyxia asked, looking around.

"I doubt it, I fear we are stuck defending that monster until the portal opens." Uther sighed.

His statement was confirmed by another Infinite portal opening up behind Ysondre.

"Here we go again," Uther sighed.

After another five portals were ripped open, and the Infinite dragons that charged out defeated, another evident leader emerged from what Uther counted as the twelfth portal.

"Why do you persist? Surely you can see the futility of it all. It is not too late! You may still leave with your lives..." the dragon roared.

"We persist because this event must take place, no matter how horrible the outcome, for the stability of the timelines and later events." Ysondre roared, fighting the urge to transform and burn away these irritating foes.

"So be it... You have been warned." The dragon roared, before hurtling toward them.

"Onyxia, deal with it!" Uther yelled, as he dived out of its way. "But no fire!"

"Yes my lord!" she said joyfully.

She shifted into her natural form and caught the Infinite drake off guard. The invading dragon had little time to react before Onyxia grabbed it by its wings, and carried it up into the sky. The other three waited in silence, until pieces of the dragon began raining down from above.

"All done my lord," Onyxia beamed as she shifted back into her human guise, wiping away the dragon's blood from her chin.

"I can see that," Uther said flatly, looking around at the bloodied pieces of Infinite dragon.

They didn't have long before more portals opened up around them, but like the previous twelve, the Infinite dragons that burst forth, were quickly dispatched.

"The time has come to shatter this clockwork universe forever! Let us no longer be slaves to of the hourglass! I warn you: those who do not embrace the greater path shall become victims of its passing!" the largest Infinite dragon they had yet faced roared, as it emerged from the eighteenth portal, and quickly spotted them. "Let us see what fate lays in store..."

"Orders my lord?" Ysondre yelled, as they were momentarily held in place by the drake's magic.

"Spread out, I will keep its focus!" he said, as the dragon flew toward him. "Ysondre, feel free to use your magic."

"Yes my lord," she smiled.

They were soon covered by thick clouds, which emitted random bolts of lightning. The bolts hit the dragon and caused it to roar in pain. Sylvanas watched where the beams struck, and quickly followed up each strike she could with an arrow into the open wound.

Uther channelled the Light into his sword, before swinging it at the dragon's head, which was moving in to snap at him. The sword struck it across the bridge of its snout, and completely blinded the dragon, making it recoil and breathe white fire in all directions.

"Sylvanas!" Uther yelled, and she obliged with several arrows into its neck.

"We will triumph... It is only a matter... Of time..." it said as it collapsed dead at Uther's feet, bleeding white blood from its wounds.

"Well, that was certainly a new experience," Uther breathed, as the Infinite dragon dissolved until they were alone in the Black Morass, with only Medivh for company.

"What is this? Champions coming to my aid? I sense the hand of the Dark One in this. Truly this sacred event bears his blessing." Medivh said as they approached him. "I am grateful for your aid, champions. Now, Gul'dan's Horde will sweep across this world like a locust swarm, and all my designs – all my carefully laid plans – will at last fall into place."

"I cannot believe I just helped the Horde enter this world" Uther said grimly, watching as red-skinned Orcs began to flood out of the Dark Portal.

"It's not like that my lord!" Sylvanas implored him. "Sure we did not let those things stop him, but we certainly did not help him open it, and we therefore have no part in the chaos to come."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Sa'at said as he approached them. "Your presence here is almost non-existent. No one will remember your actions, and as you can see, there is no evidence that there was ever any Infinite dragonflight invasion."

"But I still have to live with the knowledge that I could have let him die, and spare so much pain." Uther said quickly.

"We all have regrets of things we could have done, but we cannot dwell on the past," Ysondre stated. "This is only one event, there will be many more ahead, and I believe you will continue to make the right choices, no matter how hard they may be."

"Thank you for your wise words Ysondre," he smiled, before seeming to shake off the nagging doubt. "Where are we needed next?"


	13. This Will Be The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas faces her family's recent history to protect the timelines

Bronze Dragonflight.

Part III: This Will Be The Day.

Uther took in what he had been told, old memories resurfacing in his mind at the mention of the moment. Before he could gather himself for what lay ahead, he felt the pendant burn against his collarbone.

"One moment, Alexstrasza is trying to contact me; this may take a moment," he said, pressing the pendant against his skin.

"Would you like us to go without you?" Sylvanas quickly suggested.

"Am I required for this moment?" He asked Chromie, the pendant continuing to burn.

"Not entirely, I can always summon another to take your place," Chromie said brightly.

"I will rejoin you for the next moment," he said quickly, the burn was beginning to irritate him.

Before anyone could argue, he turned and walked toward a building embedded in the cave wall, which he recognised as an inn.

"I understand that a greater crisis is coming, and that Uther is a crucial part of them, but this is a matter of great importance to the stability of the time lines, more so than the previous one," Chromie said quickly. "And it is situated in the time following the Battle at the Dark Portal."

"What must we do?" Sylvanas asked, after watching Uther enter the inn.

"I will explain inside," Chromie said brightly. "But to make up for numbers, may I summon someone to help in your endeavour?"

"Of course," Sylvanas smiled. "Who did you have in mind?"

A portal opened beside Chromie, and a tall, silver haired Sin'dorei stepped out. Sylvanas froze, not believing her eyes.

"Sister?" she breathed, and the woman took a moment before recognising her own flesh and blood.

"Sylvanas!" she nearly yelled, before embracing her sister tightly. "It's been far too long!"

"Indeed it has Vereesa" Sylvanas said softly. "You've barely aged since last we spoke little sister."

"And you haven't aged at all, though your eyes tell a different tale," Vereesa smiled. "A tale of conflict, sorrow, and pain. You must catch me up on what has happened to you, as I have only heard rumours."

"The same can be said of you," Sylvanas laughed. "So… You don't believe the Prince's lies about me?"

"That you destroyed the Sunwell, of course not!" Vereesa laughed. "You're my sister, you're not like that!"

"Oh where are my manners," Sylvanas laughed, remembering that they were not alone. "May I introduce my lord's travelling companions, Ysondre of the Emerald Dragonflight, and Onyxia, former daughter of Deathwing."

"A pleasure," Onyxia and Ysondre said in turn, shaking Vereesa's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, but where is your lord? I have heard much about him, but never had the pleasure of meeting him." Vereesa asked, looking around expectantly. "I feel he should meet all three Windrunners, complete the set."

"He had to speak with Alexstrasza; he will join us after this we have saved this moment in history." Sylvanas said slowly.

"May I enquire what moment in history this is?" Vereesa asked the small gnome beside her.

"The second opening of the Dark Portal," Chromie said brightly, and Sylvanas saw a familiar look of horror on her sister's face.

"You mean... the opening before it..." Vereesa said slowly, clutching at something around her neck. "Before..."

"Before our sister was trapped on the other side when it closed again? Yes." Sylvanas finished.

"What threatens this… important moment?" Vereesa asked quickly.

"Time is slipping by, please enter the anomaly quickly," Chromie said, looking at an elaborate timepiece. "I will explain more inside."

The dragons and the two Windrunners entered the portal, and were immediately greeted by the third Windrunner.

"There you are, where have you been hiding?" Alleria said coldly. "Khadgar needs our help!"

"Alleria?" the two sisters said dumbfounded. "Is that you?"

"Yes it's me! Who are you?" Alleria asked. "Where the hell have you been for the past few weeks?"

"We're..." they said, before looking at each other and realising their appearances were of two human females, almost identical in appearance. "Never mind, but your fame precedes you."

"Don't kiss my ass! Now hurry up and follow me, these infernal orcs are relentless!" Alleria growled, before leading them away from the keep. "We've beaten their best, but now they've done something cataclysmic!"

"What?" Sylvanas and Vereesa asked.

"I do not know, but the whole planet is dying or something, our job is to guard the Dark Portal whilst Khadgar closes it forever." Alleria said, leading them toward the stables. "So you're one human markswoman and three human mages, judging by your dress. Excellent, we need all the ranged troops we can get, these blasted orcs are trying to escape this dying hellhole and enter our world, and we cannot let that happen!"

They mounted up and rode east, seeing fireballs raining from the skies overhead as they moved further and further from the Alliance's Hold.

"But how will we get home?" Sylvanas asked, the one question she knew she had to ask eventually.

Alleria just stared at them coldly, and they understood, their plan meant no going home, and this burned deep inside Sylvanas and Vereesa. They reached the area around the Dark Portal, Sylvanas noted that it was a lot larger than the one she had seen in the Black Morass. The rag-tag Alliance army had an established defensive line around the portal, with humans, dwarves and a few Sin'dorei rangers all fighting against Orcs and demons.

"Looks like the party has started. Get ready for hell, because we're not going anywhere till Khadgar's finished closing the portal!" Alleria yelled.

She leapt from her mount and fired at several orcs, landing fatal shots. Sylvanas and Vereesa followed suit, except they chose to leap into the heart of the action, fighting on the front line. Onyxia and Ysondre moved into position with several other mages, before breathing fire on the demons that circled over the soldier's heads. It was not long before Infinite dragonkin joined the fight, though no one around the heroes noticed the black and white dragons fighting against them.

"It seems there is some sort of distortion, making these people see orcs and demons, instead of the Infinite dragons." Ysondre said quietly to Onyxia. "We'd be wise to not mention their presence to anyone except Sylvanas and Vereesa."

"Indeed, plus we must ensure no changes to the time stream," Onyxia replied. "And I fear our dear Sylvanas and Vereesa may do something drastic."

"I agree, a chance to save their sister from an unknown fate weighs heavily upon them." Ysondre agreed. "Lord Uther would understand that we cannot meddle with history like that."

"Lok tar Ogar!" a large, red-skinned ogre roared, as the amassed orcs parted to let him charge their front line.

The ogre smashed past the Windrunners and quickly charged toward Ysondre, blood-lust in its eyes.

"Stand back! I will handle this beast!" Ysondre roared, but she quickly found it impossible to shift into her natural form.

The ogre grabbed her by the throat and raised her above its head.

"Calm everyone," Ysondre said loudly, as soldiers pointed swords and spears at the fearless ogre. "I can handle this!" she smiled, the ogre was finding it tough to crush her draconic throat.

"Die!" it roared, squeezing as hard as it could, but only causing a small amount of pain to the disguised wyrm.

"Sleep" she said softly, pressing her index finger to the centre of its forehead.

The ogre's eyes rolled upward, as its eyelids closed, and it toppled backwards, snoring loudly. Ysondre quickly got to her feet again and walked around to its throat, before stamping on it with her heel, breaking the ogre's neck.

"Impressive," Alleria said slowly, as everyone stared in wonder at Ysondre's human disguise. "I've never seen anyone so calm in the face of these monsters!"

"They're coming again!" a soldier yelled, as the orcs again charged forward.

"Hold the line!" Alleria yelled in response, nocking an arrow into her bow and aiming, "On my command!"

Behind her every surviving archer readied their bows, riflemen loaded their blunderbusses and mages summoned fire. Sylvanas and Vereesa felt a swell of pride in seeing their sister in her element, and only wished they could let her know that her sisters were fighting beside her.

"Now!" She yelled, and the assembled Alliance forces opened fire, cutting down the first line of orcs, but the second was quick to replace their fallen comrades.

"The demons have all been killed, it's just the orcs, and they seem more focused on getting past us," Alleria boasted as they managed to hold their ground. "Khadgar, how much longer till the portal is closed?"

"Not much longer, only a few more minutes," Khadgar replied.

"Where's Turalyon and Kurdran?" Vereesa called, remembering their names as also amongst the missing heroes.

"Right here," two soldiers said proudly, from the far left of their line, whereas Sylvanas and company were on the far right, with the centre being left to guard Khadgar.

"You will not stop us Alliance scum!" a green-skinned orc snarled, emerging from the ranks, dressed in a long black robe.

"Finally!" Alleria grinned.

"Stand aside or burn with this dead world!" the orc stated.

"Never!" Turalyon yelled. "You will not harm Azeroth again!"

The orc laughed, and summoned fire into his hands. The sky ripped open and fire rained down on the soldiers.

"Warlock bastard!" Alleria yelled.

She quickly nocked an arrow and shot at his hand, impaling it and ceasing his casting.

"Elvish whelp, you'll pay for that!" the orc snarled.

"Bring it Ner'zhul, your responsible for this cataclysm, better you stay to enjoy it!" Alleria smirked, withdrawing a dagger and leaping over the front line to duel the leader of the Horde.

"No!" Sylvanas called, but Vereesa held her back.

Sylvanas did something she had never done before, but knew would need to do eventually with the path she had now chosen for herself. She knelt down and began praying, hoping that the Light would come to her sister's aid.

"Stand back, I'll handle this weakling!" Ner'zhul cackled.

The Orc warlock and the Sin'dorei ranger then began a close-quarters duel, their weapons deflecting blows and moving far quicker than anyone had expected. Alleria's daggers slashed at the Orc, who managed to skilfully deflect her strikes with his staff. Ner'zhul managed to disarm the elven ranger and knock her down, before quickly moving to bash her skull in.

"Now you die elfling!" Ner'zhul boasted.

Sylvanas felt something building within her, and she instinctively stood up and nocked an arrow her bow. She felt the strange power coursing with her and she channelled it into her arrow. As she saw Ner'zhul bringing his staff down toward her sister's head, she fired, the arrow glowing brightly as it was unleashed.

"Argh!" Ner'zhul roared as he staff was burned away by Sylvanas' empowered arrow. "Who dares?"

Suddenly his fury was redirected at Khadgar, as the Dark Portal closed, with a gryphon rider grabbing the skull in Khadgar's hand and then charging through the Portal. The world began to shake, and the ground split open, swallowing swathes of the remaining orcs.

"You fools, now you die!" Ner'zhul laughed, before joining his fellow orcs in fleeing from the Dark Portal.

"What do we do now?" Onyxia asked, slightly scared that they were trapped in the past, on a foreign, dying world.

"Now we find a still open portal, and take shelter on the other side until this cataclysm ends," Khadgar said boldly. "Fetch our horses!"

The surviving soldiers quickly mounted up, With Vereesa and Sylvanas, Onyxia and Ysondre shared two horses between them. Most of the army lay dead around them, the brave men and women roasted alive in their armour by the rain of Warlock fire.

"Stay close ladies! Fall behind and you're dead!" Alleria called, "Kill any orcs you see! Let's leave their corpses to burn with this wretched world!"

Sylvanas, Vereesa, Ysondre and Onyxia, riding two per horse, flanked Alleria Windrunner as they rode quickly away from the Portal. The Windrunners happily picked off any orcs that came within range.

"We have to do something!" Vereesa whispered to her younger sister. "She's riding to her death."

"We really shouldn't, we can't change the timelines in any way," Sylvanas replied. "And we do not know if she's dead in our time."

"She's alive right now, we could make sure she doesn't die. Who is to say that this isn't meant to happen." Vereesa said hopefully. "Maybe we're meant to bring her back to our time, instead of into escorting to the Nether."

"We should not act on emotional impulse, if it seems that his path is unfolding before us, then we should follow it." Sylvanas said softly, her hand on her sister's shoulder. "But if it is clear that Alleria is meant to enter the twisting Nether, we should not try to change history."

"Seems your lord's teachings have sunk in," Vereesa chuckled. "You're not as reckless and brash as I remember. Plus, you've got the Light behind you know, care to explain?"

"Uther is training me to be a paladin ranger," she said brightly. "It'll mean I'm able to..."

Her sentence was cut off by a large Infinite drakonid, it appeared from nowhere and knocked the four of them from their horses. Alleria and the other heroes of old kept going, seemingly unaware that they had been separated.

"Your dear sister is destined to be lost to the world, there is nothing you can do!" the Drakonid boasted, withdrawing a large stave shaped like an hourglass. "Now you will join the dead that cover this doomed world!"

The dragonkin charged them, swinging its stave at them, which quickly forced them to scatter.

"We can save her!" Veressa yelled, drawing her bow and shooting at its head.

"Tick tock, tick tock!" it mocked.

Sylvanas dived behind a rock and focused on that strange sensation, which had emerged when her older sister was in danger. She felt it coursing into her fingers, and quickly unsheathed her daggers, making them glow gold.

"Hey ugly!" she yelled, leaping up on to the rock. "You will not harm my sisters!"

She leapt off the rock, daggers raised above her head, as the drakonid moved to block her attack. Her glowing daggers cleaved through his stave, and became imbedded in its chest. A shockwave sent her flying back into the rock, as the Infinite drakonid collapsed, bleeding heavily from where Sylvanas' daggers were sunk into its torso. It only managed several retching noses as it died.

"Impressive work little sister," Veressa laughed, helping Sylvanas to her feet.

"Thanks, I didn't think that..." Before she could finish her sentence, Sylvanas fainted.

"Well done heroes, the timeline here is safe from the Infinite corruption," Chromie said, appearing from nowhere. "Now you may return to the present."

"But Alleria..." Veressa began, as she cradled her sister in her arms.

"The sands of time cannot be changed, she has entered the Nether, there is nothing you could have done," Chromie said grimly. "Sylvanas should be proud, she drew the hatred of the Lich King years before they met with Uther."

-AN-

_In celebration of Warlords of Draenor's launch, I've published two chapters that are suitably about Azeroth and Draenor's historic connection. When I wrote these chapters, I honestly didn't think they'd be released in the same week as WoD, but I think it fitting that they did._

_I also realise this isn't entirely accurate to the Lore either, but like the Battle of Blackrock Spire, it has the key moments, and plays its role for the wider WoW lore, and the story in this Fanfic._


	14. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther has a plan for combating his demon, and it resides back in Hilsbrad

Bronze Aspect.

Part III: It's Time.

Veresa, Sylvanas, Onyxia and Ysondre returned to the Caverns of Time, and were immediately greeted by the sight of Bronze dragonkin gathering around the inn, where a wall of ice had formed over the door.

"What's going on in there?" Sylvanas asked, approaching the first Bronze drake she could.

"Two humans fighting, one of them iced the door," he said simply.

"Where's Lord Uther?" Onyxia asked quickly.

"In there, he's one of the humans involved in the fight," a female sin'dorei said bluntly. "The woman stormed in with a bag on her shoulder, and they immediately began fighting."

"Jaina!" Sylvanas said quickly. "We need to get in there!"

"By all means" Chromie said brightly.

They hurried to the ice-covered door and Onyxia made quick work of smashing it. Inside they found Uther and Jaina standing over an object wrapped in tattered animal skins on the table.

"You should have told me what I was couriering for you Uther!" Jaina snapped. "You know how dangerous that thing was!"

Without looking Jaina iced up the door again so they would not be disturbed, and wheeled to face the new arrivals.

"Welcome back to the present Sylvanas, Onyxia, Ysondre..." she paused when she saw Vereesa, the almost splitting image of Sylvanas. "And I don't remember you being in Uther's travelling group."

"I was summoned when Lord Uther was unable to help with the last moment in time," Veressa smiled. "I am Veressa Windrunner, Sylvanas' younger sister."

"Ah, Rhonin's muse, I've heard many good things about you, it's nice that we finally meet," Jaina said politely. "I am..."

"Jaina Proudmoore, I too have heard good things about you, and am equally pleased to finally meet you." Vereesa said quickly, shaking Jaina's hand. "What's going on here?"

"Lord Uther asked me to wait in Gadgetzan for an envoy carrying something from Alexstrasza," Jaina said, staring daggers at Uther as she moved toward the bundle of skins. "However he neglected to tell me exactly what I was collecting, and frankly a little warning would have been nice."

"What is it?" Onyxia asked, feeling a slight draw toward the bundle of skins.

"The remains of Frostmourne!" Jaina nearly yelled, revealing the broken sword amongst the skins. "And a message from the Dragon Queen; she'd like you to know that the Lich's armour has been locked away beneath the Wyrmrest Temple, along with the egg from the sunken temple."

"My lord!" Sylvanas and Onyxia snapped at Uther, whilst Ysondre and Vereesa recoiled at the sight of the cursed blade.

"I have my reasons!" Uther said quickly.

"We'd love to hear them!" Jaina snapped back. "Afterall, we remember what that did to you last time, what you did for it, and how it nearly destroyed you"

' _Pick me up; I'm too weak to threaten you now. You will need me for what is coming!'_  the voice whispered.

"It... It spoke to me before and after we destroyed Grim Batol, Sylvanas too, but it was not angry or seeking revenge on me," Uther said slowly, taking a seat at the table. "It feared something, and warned me of something worse than Neltharion coming, and that it would be needed to defeat this evil."

"My lord it would say anything to regain a hold on your mind," Onyxia stated quickly. "You cannot trust it!"

"I do not trust it! But what if it is right, if there is some great evil coming to Azeroth, greater than your father," Uther said imploringly. "But do not worry; I have a plan in mind to keep it under my control, and not the other way around."

"What?" The others all said in unison.

"It is a long shot, but being here makes me think that it is possible, and I believe it will work." Uther said, tying up the bundle of skins into a bag with the Frostmourne remains inside, and heading for the door. "Now then, let us see what the Bronze kin want our help with next."

"Wait, what did Alexstrasza want to talk to you about?" Sylvanas asked.

"She was just informing me that the remains had been delivered," he said brightly. "I would have joined you, but Jaina arrived moments after Alexstrasza contacted me."

Jaina threw a fireball at the ice and it melted away into the sandy floor. As they stepped outside they found Chromie waiting for them.

"Ah, right on time, this way please," the gnome said brightly, leading them around the large central area where the large hour glass floated. "Your next task takes place in more recent history, which is to say that it occurs within your lifetime Lord Uther."

"When and where are we going?" Uther asked, the bag with the cursed blade hidden under his cape.

"Hilsbrad Foothills, shortly after the Second War." Chromie replied. "You need to help Thrall escape from Durnholde."

"Thrall!" Jaina said excitedly.

"Indeed, however I must insist that the kin of my fellow Dragonflights remain in the present," Chromie stated. "It's too complicated to explain, but they cannot get involved in this particular series of events."

"Are you alright with this ladies?" Uther asked his two draconic travelling companions.

"Yes my lord," Onyxia and Ysondre said brightly, "we will wait here for you."

"Alright then, if you will please step inside, and you will find one of my kin waiting for you." Chromie said brightly. "Ysondre and Onyxia, please follow me, my father would like to talk to you."

"One second," Uther said quickly. "May I have a word?"

Uther and Chromie walked a short distance away from the others, and he knelt down to speak quietly to the disguised Bronze dragon.

"I presume you know what I am planning to do during this quest?" He asked in a low voice. "You already know that I intend to bring something back from the past, something that went missing around the time of the rift you are sending us to."

"What about it Lord Uther? Speak your mind." Chromie said mischievously.

"Am I supposed to do it, to remove something from the past for events in the future?" he asked, he needed assurance that he would not be making a grave mistake. "Is this meant to happen, or will I damage the time stream?"

"I am unable to give any definitive answers, things change every moment, creating hundreds of possible outcomes," Chromie said, avoiding eye contact with him. "Do what you feel is right and live with the outcomes, but do not assume that everything is resting on your shoulders."

"Understood," Uther sighed as he got to his feet and re-joined the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uther, Sylvanas, Jaina and Vereesa stepped into the portal, and were met on the other side by a tall, brown-haired Sin'dorei and a small bronze dragon beside him.

"Greetings heroes," the Sin'dorei said proudly, bowing as they approached. "Welcome to Hilsbrad Foothills, or rather, welcome back."

"What do you require from us?" Jaina asked quickly.

"The Infinite dragonflight are trying to prevent Thrall from escaping from Durnholde, and thereby stop the Orcish flight to Kalimdor." Erozion explained. "You must take the place of the human Taretha and free Thrall. Use these incendiary devices to burn down the prison huts, then move into the compound and free the future warchief."

"Is there a time limit or can we do things at our own pace?" Uther asked, his eyes looking past the dragons, toward the distant church spire. "Because I want to take care of something else here."

"Understood, but I recommend haste, I do not know what the Infinite dragonkin have done to Taretha." Erozion replied. "Why not divide and conquer, as your people say."

"A wise suggestion, Sylvanas you will come with me, Jaina and Vereesa will free Thrall, and we will meet up at Tarren Mill." Uther said quickly.

"But Uther..." Jaina said, but he raised a hand.

"Sylvanas will keep me in check, go save your old friend from the internment camp." Uther said warmly.

"Understood, is there a means for us to get to Durnholde quickly?" Jaina said, turning to Erozion and his dragon companion.

"Would you do the honours?" Erozion said, and the dragon nodded. "Hop on to Brazen's back, he'll take you two here. As for Lord Uther?"

"We will walk; Southshore is not far, good luck with the internment camp." Uther said brightly.

Uther held an arm out to Sylvanas and the two walked across the fields towards the town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they approached the town, Uther experienced multiple feelings at once, when he began to see and recognise many familiar faces.

"Now I feel old," he sighed as they passed two men in strange robes. "So many people I see here have dark futures."

"Oh, please explain my lord?" Sylvanas asked.

"Those two men we passed, one becomes the leader of the Cult of the Damned, the other... I do not remember the other man." Uther said as they approached the inn. "But that is yet to come, right now what we need is in there if memory serves."

"What exactly did we come for?" Sylvanas asked quickly.

"The embodiment of the Light, if what I heard is true," Uther said, quickly checking his reflection in the horse drinking trough, seeing a stranger staring back. "I just hope that this rumour IS true."

"Wait my lord," Sylvanas said, grabbing Uther's wrist and turning him to face her. "What rumour?"

"When rumours of the Scourge and the plague began, several knights of the Silver Hand met here, I was unavailable as the king had me tutoring his son." Uther said quickly, eager to get inside. "I never heard what it was about, but I do know that whatever thing brought them here; mysteriously disappeared around the time Durnholde was destroyed."

"So ... You think that we steal it from here, and use it in the future, to control the remains of the Lich?" Sylvanas asked.

"Yes, let us get it and then do what we are here to do, help Thrall escape." He said quickly, leading her inside.

Several figures were gathered around a table by the fire, all huddled close so no one would overhear their conversation. Sylvanas and Uther sidled in as close as they could, and waited for the opportune moment.

"Keep your voices down. There are strangers about..." Mograine said, gathering the group's attention. "Brothers and sisters, I have called you here today to discuss the fate of Lordaeron." He lowered his voice to a near whisper, and Uther had trouble hearing the rest of the sentence. "I hear things ... Things that should not be. The dead rise ... Undead, from the frozen northlands. Whole cities have gone missing. I... I have heard that Northrend is lost..."

The group uttered several gasps of shock.

"We must stand ready. I have faced undead before. They are ruthless killing machines, devoid of any emotion or compassion." Mograine continued.

"Aye, I've battled them as well. We are ill-prepared as a kingdom to withstand such an assault." Tirion stated quickly.

"What do you propose, Mograine?" Doan asked.

"Propose? I propose that we prepare. That we prepare our loved ones, family and friends for the possibility of an undead holocaust." Mograine said coldly.

"How can he be so cold?" Sylvanas whispered.

"We did not understand the extent or power of the Scourge, Mograine was preparing for the worst." Uther whispered back.

"And there is this..." Mograine said, opening the chest and letting a black crystal rise from the box.

"By the Light! What is it?" Abbendis exclaimed.

"I have had this object in my possession for ten years. Since Blackrock Spire..." Mograine said grimly. "I wrested it free from the remains of an Orc lieutenant – a dark caster... It is from their homeworld. Do not get too close. I laid a hand upon it once... Only once and never again. The memories of that day still linger."

Mograine removes his right gauntlet and showed the group his mangled hand.

"I surmise that this object is the living embodiment of shadows... darkness... It is a manifestation. It is a void." Mograine stated.

"I do not see how this evil artefact is relevant to the undead. We must destroy it!" Isilien stated quickly.

"No, old friend, it is very relevant." Mograine said quickly in response. "Let me ask you this, brothers and sisters: Can good exist without evil? Can there be light without dark? And if that answer is no, then could it be possible that because this artefact exists, its polar opposite must also exist? Could you imagine what the material manifestation of the Light could do against the undead?"

"Nonsense, Mograine! It must be destroyed!" Isilien exclaimed, casting a holy spell on the crystal, but it was simply absorbed.

"It consumed the Light!" Mograine exclaimed, after gasping at the incredible sight.

"Impossible!" Tirion exclaimed, casting another holy spell on it, which was also absorbed by the unholy crystal.

"Is... Is it getting lighter? Its coloration... It is changing?" Fairbanks asked.

He, Tirion, Abbendis and Isillien cast more and more holy spells on it. It shifted into a Light Crystal, which glowed brightly, instead of absorbing the light around it.

"BY THE LIGHT! Could it be? Could this be it? I must know... I will know." Mograine said in awe.

Uther watched in fascination as Alexandros reached out and touched the crystal, before crying out in rapture.

"That is exactly what we need!" Uther whispered. "We just need an opportunity to get it."

"Allow me, I can go unnoticed better than you." Sylvanas smiled, cracking her knuckles in preparation.

"I... It... It is beautiful. What I felt when I touched it... The Light coursed through me and I through it... It healed my spirit."

"Your hand! It is healed!" Isilien exclaimed.

Mograine put the crystal back in the box and re-gloved his right hand.

"Let us never again speak of this day. Our enemies are many. They need not know we hold such artefacts." Mograine said quietly, his eyes flashing around the room in suspicion. "I have seen it... From this blessed crystal we will forge a weapon. This weapon will hold inside it a piece of each of us... And when it is used against undead, it shall cast them down. And in its wake, it will leave only ashes..."

Tirion saluted and said boldly, "The Ashbringer." Which was mimicked by the other leaders.

At that moment Uther's opportunity came, as the Chef came out to silence the sudden uproar from the gathered Silver Hand leaders.

"This is madness! I've had enough! ENOUGH! EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" Chef Jessen said as he stormed out of the kitchen. "I'm speakin' to you too, mister fancy britches Mograine! SHUT YER YAP!"

Sylvanas darted between the leaders and managed to snatch the crystal from the box, before hurrying out the door.

"NOW, everybody in this bar is gonna keep the noise to a minimum or ol' Jessen is gonna bust out his rollin' pin and go orc on all of ya! IS EVERYONE CLEAR?!" Jessen roared, as Uther followed his companion out of the inn.

"Good work my dear," Uther said, as he found Sylvanas kneeling in a shed behind the inn.

He knelt beside her and realised the situation she was in. She was holding the crystal in both hands, her bare fingers were white with how tightly she was clasping it, and her eyes were glowing brilliant white.

"By all that is holy!" he exclaimed.


	15. Dawn of Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther's plan revealed for the troublesome Lich

Bronze Aspect.

Part IV: Dawn of Victory.

"Uther! Help me! I can't let it go!" Sylvanas wept, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It burns!"

He held her hands and tried to pry her fingers away from it, with little success. He quickly thought of something, and he desperately hoped that would help her.

"I know it does, but listen to my voice," Uther said, looking into her glowing eyes, hoping she could see him. "Do not let it overwhelm you. Instead, focus on channelling it, wield it as you have seen me do in the past."

She nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on channeling the Light through her, like Uther. Slowly she peeled her fingers off the crystal, letting it drop to the floor. Uther quickly picked it up and slipped it into a separate bag on his belt.

"Are you okay my dear?" Uther asked, looking into her eyes, seeing a familiar glow. "Sylvanas?"

"I've never been better Uther!" she smiled, she held out her hand and it glowed brightly. "I'd say that things are absolutely perfect."

"How have you done this so quickly?" Uther said in astonishment. "It takes years for many to have this much control over the Light. Even I took years to learn how to weild the Light as you have seen."

"I was overwhelmed by that crystal at first, but it did not feel foreign to me, it felt natural." Sylvanas said slowly. "I mean... it came to me when my sister was threatened in the last rift, I was able to channel it into my arrows."

"Interesting," Uther said deep in thought.

He looked at the horizon, and his eyes spotted five plumes of smoke to the north-east.

"Looks like we've got an appointment to keep." Sylvanas smiled, getting to her feet and dragging Uther toward the smoke plumes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That went well as can be expected!" Vereesa cursed as they escorted Thrall out of an inferno that had been Durnholde Internment Camp.

"I admit my fire spells combined with those incendiary devices and a strong wind; all meant that a controlled fire got out of hand." Jaina breathed, as they reached Tarren Mill. "But Durnholde was completely destroyed, I guess we do leave a mark. Where's Uther and Sylvanas, I hope they got what can help him with the Lich."

"Why exactly is this Lich so dangerous?" Vereesa asked.

"I do not fully understand it, but basically it is a supernatural evil that commanded the Scourge until we killed it." Jaina said quickly, as Thrall scared off the horse he had ridden to the small town. "But before then, it was bound to Uther's soul, and he fought bitterly to keep control of his body and mind, but he almost lost himself several times."

"Why would he go back and retrieve it?" Vereesa asked. "And why isn't it dead then?"

"I do not know the answer to either of those questions, but I trust Uther, he's been like an uncle to me, and I know he'll do the right thing now." Jaina said, before they followed Thrall into a barn.

Jaina and Vereesa then protected Thrall as he searched the different buildings in Tarren Mill for Taretha. As they approached the inn, they were rejoined by Uther and Sylvanas, the middle Windrunner seeming to have a spring in her step.

"Just in time for the main event?" Sylvanas asked, following Thrall into the inn, as the other three stood outside.

"What is going on with her?" Vereesa asked, giving her sister a perplexed look.

"I will explain later," Uther gasped, having to catch his breath at being put through his paces by his protégé. "Trust me when I say that it is a very positive thing for everyone concerned."

"Thrall! Come outside and face your fate!" An echoing voice roared, they looked up and saw an Infinite dragon swooping toward them. "Taretha's life hangs in the balance. Surely you care for her. Surely you wish to save her..."

Thrall hurried out of the inn, followed by Sylvanas, who had her bow at the ready.

"Ah, there you are. I had hoped to accomplish this with a bit of subtlety, but I suppose direct confrontation was inevitable." The dragon sneered. "Your future, Thrall, must not come to pass and so... you and your troublesome friends must die!"

Several groups of Infinite dragons spawned around them and rushed toward them from all sides.

"Orders my lord?" Jaina asked, blasting one group with fire.

"May I?" Sylvanas asked, nocking an arrow into her bow and aiming it skyward.

"Go on Sylvanas, show us what you can do." He smiled.

She fired the arrow directly up, and it glowed brilliantly as it took flight. Uther and Vereesa attacked the dragonkin on the ground, quickly being joined by Jaina and Sylvanas.

"You cannot fight fate!" the dragon roared, descending toward them.

Suddenly it froze mid-descent and collapsed to the ground, as the Light burned it from the inside out.

"No! ... The master... will not... be pleased." It growled, before it was completely burned away by Sylvanas' holy arrow.

"Well... you certainly have a lot to explain." Jaina breathed, staring in disbelief at the arrow lying on the ground where the dragon had died.

"Let us finish up with the Bronze dragons, then I need to get to Ironforge." Uther replied. "Only the dwarves can help with the next part of my plan."

"Understood my lord," the three ladies said in unison as Thrall ran off into the hills, and Erozion appeared beside the inn.

"Congratulations heroes, you have protected the time stream from the Infinite Dragonflight three times in a row, my father is pleased with your work." Erozion said merrily. "For now your assistance here is finished, but we will require your aid in the future."

"Of course, we are happy to help in any way we can." Uther said, shaking the disguised dragon's hand.

"Shall I return you to the Caverns of Time then?" Erozion asked, to which Uther nodded.

In the blink of an eye they were back in the Caverns of Time, except Erozion had been replaced by Nozdormu.

"Thank you Lord Uther, your help has been invaluable to our charge," Nozdormu said warmly. "Alexstrasza's praise is well justified by your actions over the past three days."

"Three days! But it barely seemed like one!" Sylvanas exclaimed.

"Time works differently in here" Nozdormu smiled. "I wish you luck in your remaining quests, defeating my rogue brothers will not be easy."

"Thank you Timeless One," Uther bowed to the leader of the Bronze dragonflight. "We are headed to..."

"I know your path Lord Uther, and where it leads." Nozdormu interrupted him. "A word of caution, do not approach every new foe as an enemy, as you may find an ally instead."

Before Uther could respond Nozdormu vanished from the caverns, leaving them alone. Onyxia and Ysondre hurried over, they seemed glad to be back in Uther's company.

"Let's get to Ironforge then!" Jaina said quickly, her eyes darting to the two filled bags attached to Uther's belt.

"I've got to get back to Dalaran, Rhonin will be wondering where I am." Vereesa said quickly.

"Of course, I hope we meet again soon." Jaina smiled.

"So do I." Vereesa smiled. "Lord Uther, it has been a privilege to work with you again, I wish you luck in your endeavours."

"You too," Uther smiled, shaking the woman's hand.

"Sylvanas, my dear sister, stay safe." Vereesa said slowly, before engaging Sylvanas in a bone-breaking hug. "And please keep in contact, I'd hate to lose you as well."

"I will sister," Sylvanas said, fighting back tears.

"Good bye" Vereesa said, before vanishing.

"Time for us to go," Jaina said warmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With that they teleported to Ironforge within the blink of an eye, appearing in the throne room. Their sudden appearance made the three leaders of the Dwarvish realms jump back in surprise.

"Blimey Uther!" Magni exclaimed. "You certainly know how to make an entrance."

"Sorry Muradin," Jaina blushed.

"No problem lass, what brings you back to our city, more dragon troubles?" Magni laughed.

"Almost," Uther said vaguely. "It is a long story."

"We're all ears," Falstad said simply, as they approached the three leaders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not again!" Muradin slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead when Uther had finished regaling them. "You're planning on helping it... again?"

"Not quite" Uther smiled, revealing the Light Crystal. "I need your blacksmiths to re-forge Frostmourne with this."

"What is 'this'?" Magni asked, eyeing the glowing gem.

"A physical embodiment of the Light," Uther said proudly. "A crystal that is pure Light."

"Alright, anything else?" Magni asked quickly.

"I think that Sylvanas is in need of some daggers that would better serve the Light, as her current ones are more designed for hunting." He replied.

"What's wrong with these?" Sylvanas asked, unsheathing her daggers.

"You are well on your way to becoming one of the most powerful and skilled paladins ever, it seems only fitting that you are given blades to better aid you in serving the Light." Uther smiled. "I fear that the Light may destroy your current blades in the heat of battle, putting your life at risk."

"Yes my lord," Sylvanas said, inspecting her daggers closely.

"I understand perfectly. M'boys love a challenge, and reforging that cursed blade into something holy is perfect!" Magni grinned. "And we'll make sure we carry out your requests, as well as not touch it with bare hands."

"In the meantime, rest, recuperate, you are welcome to use my house again during your stay," Falstad smiled. "You must be exhausted after saving the world so many times."

"Indeed." Uther smiled, as Sylvanas placed her daggers with the Frostmourne remains, as well as the Ashbringer Crystal."

'- _If that thing kills me, you will regret this foolishness!-'_  the voice whispered coldly.

"We will retire, and let your smiths get to work," Uther said quickly.

"Rest well heroes," Magni said warmly, as the four heroes left the throne room, and walked to the Wildhammer Embassy.

"Sylvanas, I need you to do something for me," Uther said quietly as they locked the door to the embassy.

"Anything my lord," she said eagerly.

"Knock me out, and keep me unconscious until they have finished re-forging the sword!" he said with gritted teeth.

"My lord! Why would you ask such a thing?" Jaina exclaimed, as the trio moved upstairs, the two dragon-women curling up on the stone floor.

"Because when they are melting it down and re-forging it, the voice will likely be screaming in my head!" Uther said quickly. "I would rather not be driven mad by that, so please keep me unconscious until they are finished."

"I will, my lord." Sylvanas said dutifully. "I can understand your reasoning."

At that moment the cold, piercing scream started in the back of his head, the whispering voice now bellowing an unnatural scream that wiped all other thoughts from his mind.

"Did not take them long to get started!" Uther winced as the pain set in.

Without another hesitation, Sylvanas clubbed him round the head with her bow, knocking him clean out.


	16. The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weapon reborn, and a new threat rises

The Light.

Uther's dreams were beyond surreal and bizarre. First he saw the entity of the Lich King, a corrupted and skeletal Orc, screaming in pain as darkness enveloped him almost entirely. The next vision he saw was of Alexstrasza arguing with a mysterious figure, who was blurred from Uther's sight by smoke and fire. His final dream however, gave him hope. He saw Sylvanas kneeling in the centre of a large circular room, being completely enveloped by the Light. But it was more than that; it seemed to him that she WAS the source of the Light.

Uther awoke slowly, and quickly believed himself to still be dreaming, as the Dragon Queen herself was standing over him, looking deeply concerned.

"My lord Uther, you're awake!" she gasped as he stirred and quickly sat up. "Bless the Titans you're awake at last!"

Jaina, Onyxia, Ysondre and Sylvanas quickly rushed to his bedside, smiles etched on their faces.

"How long was I out?" he asked, rubbing the bump on his head where Sylvanas had knocked him out.

"A week," The Sin'dorei woman said simply. "Though we did have knock you out a few times to keep you unconscious." He quickly found the corresponding bumps.

"Why am I not starving if I have been unconcious for a week?" he asked, but he looked around and saw flowers growing out of the stone floor.

"The Blessing of the Life Binder," Alexstrasza smiled. "I could hardly have my lord dying of starvation in his sleep."

"Why did you come all the way to Ironforge my queen?" Uther asked, but immediately regretted it when her face darkened.

"My brother has struck, and your aid is needed." She said grimly.

"Deathwing!" Uther exclaimed, but she shook her head.

"Not yet, but worldwide quakes are becoming more and more frequent, it will not be long until he is free from Deepholm." Alexstrasza said quickly. "The priority now is Malygos, who has begun to siphon magic from across Northrend, and hoard it at the Nexus."

"What would you have us do?" Uther asked, his duty to the dragon queen quickly taking precedent in his mind.

"Head to Northrend, gain access to Malygos' inner sanctum, and kill him." Alexstrasza said quickly.

"That seems rather dark, is there no hope of redemption?" Sylvanas asked, beating Uther to that question.

"I am afraid not," Alexstrasza solemnly stated. "Much like Neltharion, the centuries of isolation have only made his madness more deeply rooted in his mind. However, his kin are not all lost, unlike Neltharion's. Not including you dear Onyxia."

"No offence taken my queen," Onyxia smiled.

"I have found a replacement for Malygos once he is gone, a leader who I will not let succumb to the same insanity." The dragon queen smiled. "I am keeping them safe until the Spellweaver is dead."

"A wise move my queen," Uther smiled.

"Oh Uther, why do we always slip into such formalities," Alexstrasza smiled. "I think for everything you have done, first-name terms should be enforced as a reward."

"Yes, Alexstrasza." Uther said uncertainly. "I guess that the sword has been re-forged, along with your new daggers."

Sylvanas smiled and unsheathed her daggers, which shone brightly in the dim candlelight.

"Though they were unable to do as you asked with Frostmourne, they did some exquisite work with these, even using strips from my ranger garb on the handles." Sylvanas said, pointing at the green grips on her daggers. "They also added some Dwarvish finery to my bow."

"Your bow?" he asked, slightly surprised.

Sylvanas picked up her bow and pointed at the runes etched on to the metalwork which had been added to its elegant wooden length.

"Impressive" Jaina smiled. "It's always a marvel what the dwarves can do."

"What about Frostmourne?" Uther quickly asked.

Alexstrasza smiled and placed a familiar pile of skins on his lap. She slowly revealed a familiar pommel, before an unfamiliar bladehilt atop an unchanged fuller. The Ashbringer Crystal was imbedded just below the cross-bar; The Dwarvish smiths had managed to make it look like the ram's skull was biting the crystal, but it was clear that they had struggled to achieve that goal. As more of the blade was revealed, it began to glow with a light that seemed both holy and unholy.

"The dwarves were amazed by the sword's refusal to change its shape, and they did their best to combat its tendency to reform." Jaina said simply. "But it is clearly not Frostmourne any more, so would you care to give it a new name?"

"Might as well name the sword the dwarves gave you last year as well," Sylvanas said brightly. "It's been a year and you haven't named it."

"Ashmourne," Uther said looking at the reforged Frostmourne. "It seems fitting as the crystal was called 'Ashbringer' by the other Silver Hand paladins."

"What about a name for your other sword?" Jaina asked.

"How about Frostlight, as it destroyed the Lich at Icecrown." Alexstrasza suggested.

"Perfect!" Uther smiled.

'- _Gloat all you like, and give names to what you 'own', it does not change anything!-_ ' The voice whispered.

"Is it... still alive?" Sylvanas asked in a hushed tone, as Uther's bare hand clasped the hilt.

'- _I am very much alive!-'_ It said proudly. '- _But I am not able to influence you as I did before, that damned crystal has restrained my influence, much like the Sunwell 'did'. However I still have similar powers to last time, but... you have control… Do not think it to be a permanent arrangement.-_ '

' _So you're a force for good?'_ Uther asked. ' _I find that hard to believe._ '

'- _I still hate you, and long to destroy this world as revenge, but you have not only robbed me of the Scourge, but I fear my master more than this damn crystal's power.-'_ The Lich roared. '- _What I warned you about before is still coming, and though I am not at my full strength, I have little choice but to help you. We will both suffer when it arrives.-'_

"Well my lord? Did it survive the re-forging?" Sylvanas asked.

"Yes, but it is not at full strength, and fears something else worse than the crystal it has been bonded with." Uther sighed as he rubbed his temple. "So for the time being it will help us, against the dragon Dragonflights, and whatever it saw coming to destroy us."

"Do you have any idea how it survived its own destruction?" Sylvanas asked.

'- _I was dead. I was facing the wrath of my master for failing him in the Nether. But then something happened, and because of our connection I was drawn back into your mind.-'_  The voice explained. '- _But my strength has gone, you killed the piece of me that was in the armour, leaving me only Frostmourne, but now that's changed.-_ '

"We destroyed most of its power, but something pulled it back from the Nether." Uther explained.

"That is troubling news," Alexstrasza said grimly. "That such an evil was able to return from the dead is grave news; let us hope that it is an isolated case."

Suddenly the whole room shook violently, and they all huddled with the person closest to them out of primal fear instincts. Alexstrasza was only slightly phased by the earthquake, and quickly got to her feet when the tremors stopped.

"My brother is returning!" she said quickly. "I must return to Northrend, and make preparations."

"What can be done before he arrives?" Jaina asked, quickly getting to her feet.

"Tell the Alliance to send their best to the Wyrmrest Temple; I will take charge of marshalling them into a force to face Deathwing." The dragon queen replied, as she too got to her feet. "Though I fear conventional armies will not be enough."

"We stand by your side Alexstrasza," Sylvanas said proudly. "But I feel we should keep our armies in reserve, and use them to defeat this greater threat that is coming after Deathwing."

'- _Clever girl-'_  the Lich chuckled. '- _A shame the Light is too strong for me to touch her mind again.-_ '

"It agrees with the idea," Uther said flatly.

"I am glad of your continued support, my dears. But we need to take care of Malygos before we can face Deathwing." Alexstrasza chuckled. "I know that Nozdormu and Ysera are readying their kin, and that both have unfinished business with you."

"Well we were told in the Caverns of Time that we would be back there at some point," Onyxia piped up. "Maybe that's the matter Nozdormu has unfinished with us; and Ysera…"

"Ysera said I was temporarily in your service," Ysondre interrupted. "It may be that I am to be recalled for the war against Deathwing."

"Even I do not know my sister's intentions, but I do know that she would not ask you back if it were not urgent." Alexstrasza said softly, her hand on Ysondre's shoulder. "I must get going; there are preparations to be made, and forces to awaken before Deathwing returns."

"'Awaken'?" Sylvanas asked.

"There are more than just Nerubians buried beneath Northrend my dear, and the force I intend to awaken will be of use against Deathwing and his ilk." Alexstrasza smiled. "Good day to you all, and good luck with the Spellweaver."

"Thank you Alexstrasza" Uther said as he got to his feet.

She hugged him before showing the same affection to Sylvanas, Jaina, Ysondre and Onyxia. She then walked calmly down the stairs and out of the embassy, several minutes passed before they heard a loud roar growing fainter.

"My lord…" Sylvanas said slowly.

"Yes?" Uther replied.

"How do I know when I am one with the Light?" she asked, and he was momentarily taken by surprise.

"You are not 'one' with the Light until you're dead, but you feel the embrace of the Light when in service to it." Uther explained. "And you know that sensation when all fear is washed away in warmth unlike any fire, and your spirit feels as light as a feather. Why do you ask?"

"Because I've had that feeling ever since I grabbed the crystal, but it doesn't feel strange, it almost feels natural." She said slowly, as if still figuring out how to describe the sensation.

"You have taken your first step into a new world my dear, it is only natural to feel the Light every moment you are awake, and I certainly did when I was a younger man." Uther chuckled. "It was long ago, but I do remember feeling it for the first time."

"I understand, but it hasn't even faltered in how strong it is inside me, and how warm it feels." She said slowly.

He looked deep into her eyes and saw a glowing golden light, which he had never seen before in her. He quickly felt her hand, and an intense, but familiar, heat washed over him from her touch.

"Incredible," he breathed.

"What is it my lord?" Ysondre asked.

"I do believe that our dear Sylvanas has the strongest connection to the Light I have ever seen in my life," he smiled at her, and she quickly smiled back. "I dare say she rivals my own connection to the Light."

"How is this possible?" Onyxia asked.

"My guess is that the exposure to the Light crystal left a lasting impact on you, not just connecting you to the Light, but increasing your power over it." Uther theorised. "But there is only one way to know for sure."

"How?" Sylvanas asked.

"By letting time tell, we have been given a quest by the dragon queen, and we best get to it." Uther chuckled. "Do not lose faith though, for that will cut one's connection to the Light."

"Yes my lord," Sylvanas smiled.

At that moment a lone magi rushed in and signalled for a quiet word with Jaina. The two spoke quietly, before a look of fear dawned on Jaina's face. She quickly returned to the group, the look of fear still visible on her composed face.

"It seems timing is on your side as the azure dragonflight have just launched an attack on Dalaran." Jaina said quickly. "They're attacking from above and through portals inside the Violet Hold. If they succeed, who knows what they could do to Azeroth."

"The Violet Hold?" Ysondre asked, perplexed by the name.

"It is the greatest prison in Lordaeron, where the Kirin Tor contain those they see as threats to Azeroth that are far greater than conventional evil." Uther explained quickly. "I know of its reputation, the Kirin Tor took great pride in caging a few demons and elementals in the aftermath of the Second War. We best not delay if there is any chance of them escaping."

"Get dressed quickly my lord, and I'll port us there in the blink of an eye." Jaina said resolutely, ushering the women to leave Uther to get dressed.


	17. More Than a Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defending Dalaran reveals new mysteries

Chronicle of the Azure Aspect.

Part I: More Than A Feeling.

The group arrived to a scene of utter chaos. Azure drakes circled overhead, while the streets of Dalaran were filled with magi fighting smaller blue dragonkin and whelps.

"Jaina; take us to the Hold. Onyxia and Ysondre; help take care of the aerial assault," Uther barked commands and the two dragons nodded and hurried to find a safe place to transform. "Tell the mages not to shoot at the black or green dragons!" he yelled at a passing mage, who looked at Jaina before complying.

"It's just like Stormwind all over again!" Sylvanas said quickly, as they dodged the near-constant spell fire raging around them. "Malygos must really want to wipe out this city's occupants."

"The Kirin Tor magi are the main magic users in Azeroth, and he believes that magic is not for mortals," Uther replied. "He clearly wants to make an example to the world, and this is his best option."

"Sister!" a voice called, and they were quickly joined again by Vereesa.

"Nice to see you again so soon," Sylvanas beamed.

"Here to help defend the Hold?" Jaina asked.

"Yes. I was the one who sent the messenger to you, I knew you weren't far from Lord Uther," Vereesa responded, quickly unlocking the door to the Hold, and ushering them inside. "Rhonin and Antonidas are protecting the artefacts; they asked for you to defend the Hold."

"Let us hope we are successful," Uther breathed, as they stopped inside and looked around.

The moment they closed the inner doors, they were plunged into an unnatural silence. The only clues of the battle raging outside present inside the chamber were but the bodies of Azure dragonflight and Kirin Tor magi that littered the floor, as well as rubble from the walls and ceiling of the prison. Remarkably the cells were still sealed, and the occupants were still trapped inside. Suddenly three swirling blue portals appeared at different points around the room, and Azure dragonkin flooded out, immediately charging toward them.

"Don't let them escape!" Vereesa yelled, casting a spell and sealing the doors, with a protective shield appearing over the cold metal doors. "Keep them away from the doors."

Uther unsheathed his swords and channelled the Light into both of them, before taking the lead in facing the oncoming Azure swarm. Whilst Uther engaged in physical combat with the blue drakonid that emerged from the portals; Jaina, Sylvanas and Vereesa stood behind him, providing ranged backup for him.

"Kill the ones standing by the portals!" Sylvanas yelled, channelling the Light into her bow, and firing arrows at the three portal guardians.

"Good call!" Jaina cheered, as one of the guardians fell, and the portal vanished, cutting a drakonid in half as it collapsed.

Her revelry was cut short as another two opened in different places. Uther let out a frustrated growl and plunged Ashmourne into the ground, and sent a holy/unholy shockwave outward toward the Azure dragons. The shockwave hit and sent them flying backward with such force, that the front line smashed into the portal guardians, and crushed them against the walls. The walls reverberated with the sounds of bones breaking against stone.

"Careful my lord, using it too much is dangerous" Sylvanas urged him.

"I know, it was a spur of the moment decision," he sighed. "But as you saw, it was both holy and unholy in power."

A single portal opened and a lone blue dragon hurried out before it closed. It hurried over to the largest of the cells and cast several arcane blasts against the magical barrier.

"Kill it quickly; it's trying to free Lavanthor!" Vereesa urged her sister, but it was too late.

The barrier fell, and the saboteur disappeared. The large, two-headed core hound strode out of its cell and roared in triumph. Uther quickly charged the beast, and heard his female companions moving to assist him. Lavanthor snarled and belched fire at Uther, who instinctively slammed his swords in front of him, casting a holy shield against the fire.

"I'm not going to let it burn me like its master did!" Uther grunted, as he felt the fire hit his shield like a fist.

The heat of the fire seemed to bring the scars left by Ragnaros' fire back to life, and they stung all over his body.

"Go for the eyes, blind the beast!" Vereesa commanded, as Lavanthor continued to bathe Uther's shield in fire.

Sylvanas nocked four arrows and fired. The arrows glowed gold, and quickly extinguished Lavanthor's yellow eyes, completely blinding both heads and ceasing its flame breath. The beast roared in pain, vivid orange blood pouring from its empty eyes and it staggered blindly, before focusing on Uther's scent. Uther however was not going to endure another bath in elemental fire, and quickly darted forward, slashing the hound's front legs, bringing the two heads down to the ground.

"Back to your master you go!" he yelled triumphantly, before plunging his swords into the core hound's heads.

"Impressive," Vereesa commented, as Uther walked back to them. "I can see that your fearless attitude is still intact, no wonder the Kirin Tor praise your efforts."

"I faced Ragnaros and survived, that hound pales in comparison," Uther said smiling. "It is nice to see I am not forgotten by the Kirin Tor."

"Have you faced a child of Malygos before Lightbringer?" a voice asked calmly behind him.

He turned and they all saw a female Sin'dorei standing on the balcony above them, smiling coldly with burning blue eyes.

"No, I cannot say that I have," he chuckled, trying to keep things civil for now, though the voice in his head was whispering other ideas.

'- _Kill her! Raise her to serve you like Onyxia and you will have an inside agent against the Spellweaver!-'_ it urged. ' _-And another Aspect under your thrall.-'_

"But I have faced and defeated children of Deathwing, and saved a child of the Emerald flight from the Emerald Nightmare." He said proudly, and the woman smiled back, though her look was still icy and aloof.

"Though I will admit that slaying the children of Neltharion is worthy of you," the woman said coldly, as ten portals opened on the upper level, and Azure drakes stood guarding them. "They and the Emerald flight are weak compared to the Azure kin, and I am one of Malygos' oldest and strongest children."

"A pleasure I'm sure," Jaina said flatly, and the woman gave her an icy stare of suppressed anger. "Why is your flight attacking Dalaran?"

"I think it is obvious, you claim to be masters of what you have no right to," the woman laughed, now standing before them in her ocean blue dress, which coursed with energy. "The Spellweaver has ordered your city be razed to the ground, and all knowledge destroyed. The destruction of your paultry city will as a warning to the mortal world that magic is only for the worthy, and no mortal race IS worthy."

"Destroying one city will not have any impact on the whole mortal realm!" Jaina said coldly, stepping forward to confront the arrogant dragon woman in mortal guise. "Magic is too widespread to suddenly proclaim banned, there are Gnolls, Ogres and Trolls who practice magic, and will not care if Dalaran is destroyed."

"Foolish mortal!" the woman spat, back-handing Jaina and sending her flying across the room, impacting against one of the cells and slumping to the floor. "The Spellweaver has foreseen this, and as we speak, all magic is being drained from Azeroth, soon only the Azure dragonflight will practice magic!"

"I doubt that!" Sylvanas laughed. "Uther will stop you, like he stopped the Lich King and the Scourge!"

"That is why I came here personally," the woman smiled. "When we received word that the Lightbringer was defending this prison from my kin, I decided to end your interference personally."

"Bring it!" Vereesa laughed.

"Gladly." The woman said curtly, before blasting them backwards with an arcane blast, and changing into her natural dragon form. "Destroy them my children!"

Sylvanas leapt back against the wall and watched as her sister and mentor were attacked on both sides by Azure dragonkin, whilst facing the large blue dragon leader. Something shifted inside her as she watched her companions becoming surrounded and overwhelmed, and before she could think any more about saving them, everything was enveloped in a brilliant gold light.


	18. It's A Kind of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with the Silver Hand over the recent revelation

Azure Dragonflight.

Part II: It's a Kind of Magic.

Sylvanas awoke to see Uther, Vereesa and Jaina kneeling over her, talking in hushed voices.

"What… What happened?" she asked groggily, feeling a slight headache pounding against the back of her skull, suggesting she had fallen down.

"We were rather hoping you could tell us sweet sister." Vereesa laughed. "One moment I and your Lord Uther were back to back against the Azure attackers, the next we're in a golden bubble, watching everything burn away in the same gold light."

"Everything?" she asked in disbelief, and her sister helped her to sit up.

She was lying by the large metal doors, and could see a large dragon skeleton lying where the woman had stood. On the outer walls were ashen outlines of dragonkin and the once occupied cells were open and empty, with the watery cage being devoid of any water.

"Did the prisoners escape?" she asked quickly, and felt genuine surprise when Vereesa shook her head.

"They all must have died in the gold shockwave, as did that child of Malygos and all her kin," Uther explained. "I've never seen anything like it, and judging by the fact you were unconscious on the floor here, means you are the most likely source of the shockwave."

"But I'm not even a Paladin yet!" Sylvanas spluttered. "I don't know how to weild the Light like this!"

"You did disintegrate that Orc's staff when we were back helping Alleria in the Caverns of Time," Vereesa commented.

'- _That was her!?-_ ' The Lich roared.

"And your bare hands touched the Light Crystal, and you were immediately telling me how it burned you. I think that you are clearly more powerful with the Light than any of us realise," Uther stated. "What was your last thought before you passed out?"

"I saw you were in trouble, and knew I had to do something to save you!" she said quickly, managing to get to her feet, but she still leaned against the still locked doors for support. "And I didn't pass out; everything went gold, then black."

"That suggests that you cannot yet control it, and in your desperation to save us, you unleashed a considerable amount subconsciously. Because it was subconcious, the blast vaporised everything that could harm us, even the prisoners in their cells." Uther stated, as the doors slid open, to reveal two men standing there.

The first was dressed in purple armour with a glowing sword and shield, with fiery red hair and a clean face. The second was older, with long white hair and beard, and was dressed in white robes with a purple staff at his side.

"Rhonin!" Vereesa said excitedly, before hugging the younger man.

"Hello Vereesa, nice to see you alive and well," Rhonin smiled, hugging his wife and sharing a quick kiss, before turning his attention to the others. "Uther, it's good to see you as well, Jaina too."

The two men shook hands, and Rhonin also shook Jaina's.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure," Rhonin chuckled as his attention turned to Sylvanas.

"This is my sister, Sylvanas. Sister, this is my husband Rhonin." Vereesa said brightly, and the two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," they both said to the other.

"What happened here?" Antonidas asked, looking around at the empty prison, the open cells and outlines of burned dragonkin, with the dragon skeleton front and centre.

"We do not fully know Archmage," Uther chuckled. "A powerful burst of the Light's holy energy incinerated the Azure dragons and their leader, as well as those you were holding prisoner."

"Was it your work Lightbringer?" Antonidas chuckled, but froze when Uther shook his head.

"It was Sylvanas!" Vereesa said excitedly from Rhonin's side. "She did it to save us!"

"A ranger channelled the most powerful Light spell ever seen?" Antonidas asked in disbelief, and the four heroes nodded their heads. "How?"

"We don't know," Uther stated. "I think we need to head to Stratholme again, I must speak with Saidan."

"You're welcome to stay here, we'll send word for the Silver Hand to convene here," Rhonin smiled. "I think that Dathrohan will want to see this for himself, and we'll seal the Hold so no one may enter until they arrive."

"A good suggestion," Antonidas said quickly. "I would also urge you to stay here, if Dathrohan sees this himself, he will find it hard to disbelieve what you tell him."

"You can stay in the Purple Parlour until they arrive." Rhonin said, gesturing out of the prison. "Thanks to your dragon friends, the Azure flight has fled with their tails between their legs."

"We cannot stay long; the dragon queen has asked we head to Northrend and end Malygos' madness permanently." Sylvanas said quickly, as if Uther had forgotten.

"Then we'll get the Silver Hand here post haste." Antonidas chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uther, what could be so important that we were teleported here by a Kirin Tor novice?" Saidan Dathrohan boomed, appearing in the Purple Parlour flanked by Tirion Fordring and Alexandros Mograine, with numerous other holy men following him out of the portal.

"Have you been shown the Hold?" Uther asked, standing up to greet his fellow paladins.

"Yes, some mage went mad with his pyro spells," Dathrohan said flatly.

"That was not done by any mage's fire," Jaina said, nursing her bruised back. "The Hold would still be filled with smoke if fire did that; the Hold was emptied by the Light."

"How?" Tirion asked.

"We are not really sure," Uther said quickly. "But we know who cast the spell that vaporised every dragonkin and prisoner in the Hold." His eyes turned to Sylvanas, and she shrunk under the gaze.

"A ranger?" Saidan laughed. "Is this a joke Uther?"

"It is not a joke." Uther responded. "But the events behind this event are long and complicated; I would suggest that you take a seat if you wish to hear it."

"I will humour you Uther, but you better not be wasting my time," Saidan said flatly, taking a seat a short distance away from Uther, whereas Tirion and the other paladins sat on the seats in-between.

"As you may have heard, Sylvanas was made an honorary member of the Silver Hand, before we went to help the Bronze dragonflight." Uther began.

"Yes, because you were too stubborn to travel across Stratholme to get her officially inducted." Saidan said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Anyway… Please tell the story Uther," Tirion said, realising that Saidan was the stubborn one at the moment, holding on to a petty hatred for Uther which had no basis or logic.

"Well, she was given honorary position, and we travelled to Tanaris immediately afterward." Uther explained. "We were tasked with going into several different time rifts, each led to a different moment in Azeroth's history, and we were charged with preventing a mysterious force from altering history; One of them was helping Thrall escape. However, before we travelled back to that moment in history, I recieved a delivery of a particular relic from Alexstrasza, the remains of Frostmourne."

"Why would she send you that cursed blade?" Alexandros asked.

"I asked her to because the entity that inhabited it returned, whispering in my mind." Uther sighed. "It told me of a great evil coming, that will dwarf Deathwing in the threat to Azeroth, and it said I would need it. It was then I hatched a plan to use its power, but not succumb to its evil, using something I knew existed in that time period."

"You sound like an alcoholic trying to justify drinking again after achieving sobriety." Saidan laughed.

"Let me finish before you mock and insult me Saidan!" Uther yelled, finally reaching his limit with the younger paladin, before resuming his calm demeanour while the Lich laughed. "We went back to Hilsbrad when Thrall escaped from Durnholde, but we split into teams to complete individual missions. Jaina and Vereesa went to help Thrall, whilst I and Sylvanas headed for Southshore."

"I think I know where you're going, but I will remain quiet before asking my questions," Alexandros said quickly.

"Thank you Alexandros," Uther smiled. "We witnessed the creation of the Ashbringer Crystal at the Southshore Inn, and when the opportunity came, Sylvanas swiped it from the box."

"You stole from us!" Saidan yelled, getting to his feet.

"Let me finish!" Uther yelled back. "Instead of trying to prove that you are 'better' than me with these constant quips, keep silent and let me tell the full story. By constantly interrupting and trying to belittle me, you are just showing that you are not fit to lead the Silver Hand, and it is abundantly clear to me that you still have a lot to learn about true leadership."

"When I took the crystal, I held it with my bare hands, and Uther found me behind the inn, clutching the crystal tightly," Sylvanas piped up, drawing the conversation back to the intended subject. "I felt warmth coursing through me, but instead of being strange and foreign, it felt familiar and soothing. When Uther pried the crystal from me, that warmth remained."

"When we returned to Ironforge, I asked the dwarves to re-forge Frostmourne, and place pieces of the crystal in Sylvanas' daggers." Uther said, unsheathing Ashmourne and placing it on the table in front of him, with Sylvanas placing her bow and daggers beside it. "The crystal has restrained the Lich's influence, and the shards in Sylvanas' weapons have increased her power with the Light."

"How does this relate to the remains in the Violet Hold?" Tirion asked.

"Well, when we were fighting the Azure kin, we were overwhelmed by countless dragonkin, and one of Malygos' children," Uther explained.

"I saw this, and without thinking, subconsciously summoned a massive amount of holy energy that killed everything that could have hurt Uther, the unconscious Jaina, or my sister." Sylvanas cut in. "Uther thinks that the crystal is responsible."

"This is fascinating," Tirion breathed. "But it is also very perplexing, that such power resides within a Sin'dorei ranger. There must be something more to this."

"I think we should return to Stratholme and research this further, and perhaps speak with the Sin'dorei for further assistance. We are also well aware that you have your own task to complete," Alexandros said quickly, Saidan was keeping quiet, in fear of another tirade from Uther.

"Thank you Alexandros, we would appreciate some more information on this puzzle, we're heading for the Nexus to end Malygos." Uther said warmly, standing up to shake his hand, before repeating this action with the other paladins, including Saidan.

"Is there anything else you need from us?" Tirion asked.

"Alexstrasza is gathering the strength of the dragon Dragonflights at the Wyrmrest Temple, in preparation for Deathwing's return." Uther said quickly as everyone was getting to their feet. "Send what help you can to help her, but hold any armies back, as we do not know the nature of what chaos Deathwing will bring, or what evil the Lich has foreseen."

"We will do what we can to help the dragon queen," Tirion said warmly. "As Deathwing doesn't just threaten the dragonkin, he threatens the whole of Azeroth, so we will not stand idly by."

"Good luck with the Spellweaver," Saidan said quickly.


	19. Pinball Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Nexus of passageways and dangers

Azure Dragonflight.

Part III: Pinball Wizard.

Another teleportation spell took Uther and his companions from Dalaran back to Wyrmrest Temple, and they were immediately greeted by a similar amount of chaos that they had left two weeks before when the 'war of the dragon aspects' had started.

"Uther!" Alexstrasza called, and they quickly hurried to the dragon queen's side.

"What's going on here?" Sylvanas asked quickly.

"It seems that Malygos did not take the death of Cyanigosa well," Alexstrasza said quickly, as Azure, Emerald and Ruby dragons flew past, breathing fire at each other. "He has sent the remainder of his flight to destroy the temple."

"Should we assisst in the defence of the temple?" Onyxia asked.

"No, I need you to deal with the problem at its source," she said coldly. "We can handle this attack; you must go to the Nexus and end the Azure attack. But I am afraid that your task will not be as simple as just killing the Spellweaver."

"What?" Uther asked.

"Before he launched an all-out assault on my temple, his kin abducted those I had tasked with watching the Nexus." Alexstrasza bowed her head slightly. "One of my proudest kin is now a prisoner of the Spellweaver, I need you to find her and free her, before she succumbs to the same corruption."

"We will not fail you now," Uther said boldly.

"I know Uther, but I realise this request is sudden and unexpected," she sighed. "I should not have been so careless. Hurry now and save her, and then end this madness."

"Yes... Alexstrasza," Uther bowed, before signalling Onyxia to transform.

The two dragon women dived off the ledge and transformed, moments later Uther, Sylvanas and Jaina followed, landing on the dragon's backs. As they passed over the burning remains of the entrance to the ancient Nerubian kingdom, they were joined by a bronze dragon, who flew close beside them.

"Thought I would return the favour for you," Chromie roared.

"Glad to have a representative from your kin helping." Uther called.

Jaina leapt on to Chromie's back, and the trio flew in relative silence, until the Nexus loomed into sight.

"Look at the power they're draining from the world!" Jaina exclaimed. "We have to hurry!"

"Any idea where they'd hold Alexstrasza's kin?" Vereesa asked.

"Probably underground, I do not see anywhere above the base that you could use as a prison, or base of operations." Sylvanas replied.

"Take us down!" Uther commanded.

"Yes my lord," Onyxia growled, before diving toward the base of the Nexus, where a small doorway was carved into the crystalline foundations.

As they landed, they were surprisingly greeted by no resistance, and there was no sign of any Azure dragonkin.

"They must have thrown everything at the Wyrmrest Temple, should make our job easier," Sylvanas commented.

"Let's focus on finding Alexstrasza's kin," Ysondre said, leading them into the structure, and down into the basement.

After hurrying down several ramps, they found the missing Ruby dragon encased in ice. Chromie seemed to wander down a corridor on their left, almost in a daze.

"Chromie, where are you going?" Uther asked, but he got no reply.

They followed the wandering gnome through several empty halls, before they finally found a member of the Azure flight. She was standing on a large circular platform, surrounded by glowing blue energy.

"What's this? Intruders in the Spellweaver's lair?" the woman said with a smirk. "You know what they say about curiosity..."

Before they could think she fired multiple arcane spells at them. Uther managed to deflect them off his swords, before he charged toward her. As he was about to strike, with Jaina, Sylvanas, Ysondre, Chromie and Onyxia supporting him, the woman disappeared.

"There's plenty of me to go around." She laughed, before three versions of her appeared around them.

Each hurled either arcane, fire or ice spells at them and Uther quickly decided to focus on the ice copy. He heard a scream, and saw the fiery copy of the grandmage engulfed in three dragon's fire. Jaina and Sylvanas were dealing with the arcane copy, and it didn't take long for Uther to behead the ice copy when she was momentarily distracted.

"I'll give you more than you can handle!" the real grandmagus yelled, reappearing as her arcane copy was shot full of arrows.

"No, I will!" Sylvanas yelled back, firing a holy arrow at the grandmagus, hitting her in the chest.

"Damn the... luck." The grandmagus cursed as the arrow struck her in the chest, burning through her arcane shields.

As the Grandmagus slumped to the floor, crimson red blood flowing on to the blue stone floor, Chromie seemed to slip into her trance again and wandered down another hallway, following the sound of explosions. They followed and soon found themselves in a vast chamber that contained the single most bizarre sight they had yet seen. Azure dragonkin were fighting against arcane constructs on multiple platforms, while energy and some matter was pulled into a vast crack in the wall on the far side of the chamber.

"It seems that the energy they are draining is too much for them to handle," Jaina chuckled.

"You can interpret what's going on here?" Sylvanas asked.

"I can guess," she replied. "I'm guessing the arcane creatures are a result of the large energy they are siphoning, and the crack is most likely due to the energy exceeding their expectations. The Azure dragons are trying to contain it."

"What would you recommend?" Uther asked.

"Kill the Azure dragons and get as close to the breach as we can," Jaina said as she looked around. "I can try to stem the bleed, but it will take more magi to completely seal a breach this devastating."

"Alright. Sylvanas take care of the dragons overhead, everyone else focus on those who stand in our way." Uther commanded.

"Why don't we take the flying dragons my lord?" Ysondre asked. "We'd be more use to you in the air."

"Look at the Azure ones up there, they are struggling not to be pulled toward the breach, I am not risking you when I will need you to face Malygos." Uther said quickly.

'- _Enough talk! Kill!-_ ' the voice whispered.

Uther sighed, that conversation would have to wait. He charged down the ramp and engaged the drakonids standing on the first platform. He was surprised at how quickly he cut through them, but it was clear that they were too busy dealing with the arcane manifestations to realise the six heroes charging through their lair. As Uther moved on to face the arcane constructs that were gathering in the centre of the chamber, he saw Azure dragons dropping from the air all around him and knew Sylvanas was on form with her bow as always. When he reached the penultimate platform, he stopped and froze at what awaited him on the final platform.

"What is that?" he asked Jaina, as she caught up with him.

"For someone your age... you can certainly move fast and fight like a young man..." Jaina breathed.

'- _A benefit of my assistance old man-_ ' the voice laughed. '- _Part of the reason you'll need me for the evil that is coming, you will not survive if you're so close to the grave.-_ '

"It says that it is keeping me active and healthy" he sighed. "What is that?"

"We're close to the breach, that is clearly a manifestation of the arcane energy at its strongest," she explained. "In order for me to begin to stem the flow, we need to either destroy that entity, or make peace with the energy itself."

"Is that possible?" Sylvanas asked.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try." She said, stepping past them and approaching the large, pulsing arcane creature.

"Chaos Beckons!" the entity yelled.

"Wait!" Jaina yelled, summoning an arcane barrier to keep it back. "We are not your enemy; we are not aligned with those who hoard arcane energy."

"Reality... unwoven." The entity stated.

"We know, we're here to stop it and restore balance." Jaina said cautiously, noting that the construct was not attacking them. "We mean you no harm, return to the breach, and help us end this chaos!"

"I'm not sure it wants to," Sylvanas said quietly.

"Don't kill us, when you could kill the leader of these dragons and stop their efforts to control and contain you," Jaina said quickly. "Wouldn't you prefer to have a chance to kill the one who believes himself above magic, who sees himself as the only one who can weild arcane magic."

"Of course." It replied, before dispersing into vapour, and floating into the breach.

"Good work Jaina, now stem the breach and we can proceed without worrying about the Nexus imploding." Uther said quickly, signalling Sylvanas and the dragons toward the next area of the Nexus, where two drakonids were watching them from a distance.

"This'll take some time, go on without me." Jaina said, before her fists glowed white with arcane energy.

Uther caught up with Sylvanas and the dragon women, as they stopped at the entrance to the next section of the Nexus. Now they were faced with crystalline trees, plants and ancients, which all contrasted with the dark stone floors and ceiling.

"Where's Jaina?" Chromie asked.

"Attempting to seal the breach, she'll catch us up" he replied. "Which way do we go now?"

"Left. In order to free Keristrasza, we have to kill the three wardens of the Nexus," Chromie explained. "Grandmagus Telestra, the arcane entity Anomalus, and Ormorok the Tree-Shaper."

"Alright, ladies... care to light the way?" Uther asked Onyxia and Ysondre, who smiled brightly.

A few seconds later, the hallway was filled with smoke, and the solidified forms of the crystalline elementals. They moved through the crytal statues, until they found the warden of this section.

"No!" Ormorok yelled when it saw them approaching.

Uther was seperated from the others by a suden wall of crystal spikes shooting out of the ground.

"My lord!" Onyxia roared.

"I'm fine, kill this thing!" he yelled back, as he slashed at the rock creature's legs.

His holy blades managed to pierce the creature's skin, causing bright blue, almost white blood to seep out.

"Back!" Ormorok yelled, swatting at Uther, who managed to avoid the blow.

"Die!" Sylvanas yelled, leaping on to its back.

She held on to its neck as it tried to fling her off, quickly stabbing both of its eyes out when Ormorok tried to throw her off. Ormorok roared in pain, and Uther took this as a golden opportunity. He leapt up and swung both his swords at Ormorok's head as Sylvanas leapt back off the stone elemental. Ashmourne cleaved through Ormorok's neck, opening a wound, which Frostlight finished. Uther landed on his feet, as the elemental's head landed beside him.

"Get back!" Ysondre roared, pulling both heroes away from the elemental as it collapsed dead in front of them.

"That was different," Sylvanas said simply.

"Indeed," Uther smiled.

"Shall we move on and free Keristrasza?" She replied, pointing to a large circular tunnel that seemed to lead back to the central chamber.

They returned to the large red dragon incased in ice, and Chromie instinctively moved to use the three devices that were spread around the room. As she stepped back from the last device, the ice encasing Keristrasza began to melt.

"Here's hoping we're not to late..." Ysondre said, as Keristrasza began to stir.

"Intruders in the master's sanctum!" she roared.

"We are too late," Uther said gravely. "She no longer wants to preserve the balance."

"Preserve? Why? There's no truth in it." Keristrasza laughed, rearing and swiping her claws at them. "No no no... only in the taking! I see that now!"


	20. I Put A Spell On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nexus takes its toll

Azure Dragonflight.

Part IV: I Put A Spell on You.

Uther was again forced away from the others, as Keristrasza breathed fire at them. He unsheathed his swords and charged forward, his plan was to weaken the corrupted ruby dragon and hope Alexstrasza could restore her child's sanity.

"Stay. Enjoy your final moments." She laughed, trapping them in place with ice.

Uther and Sylvanas quickly freed themselves with blasts of holy energy and kept moving to stay warm.

"My lord what do we do?" Onyxia roared, as she and the two other dragons were breathing fire from their mortal forms.

"Wound!" he yelled.

He slashed at Keristrasza's front claws, and moments later saw arrows protruding from the wounds he had made. Suddenly the room got incredibly warm in a short space of time, he turned to see Ysondre, Chromie and Onyxia in their dragon forms breathing fire at Keristrasza.

"Children of the enemies?" Keristrasza roared in anger.

Uther and Sylvanas moved out the way, seeing that they were surrounded by towering dragons. The four dragons were so focused on each other; that Sylvanas and Uther were forced to back away to avoid getting trampled.

"You're not yourself; you're lost to Malygos' corruption." Ysondre roared, swiping at Keristrasza.

"I'm not the one who is lost 'dreamer'!" Keristrasza roared back, icicles falling from the ceiling from the intensity of the dragon roars. "Malygos has shown me the truth!"

"His madness must end, do not join him!" Onyxia snarled.

"These foolish words; coming from the deceased daughter of Deathwing!" Keristrasza laughed. "Do not lecture me; I am older than all of you."

"Don't count on it" Chromie chuckled. "Time is not a linear progression of cause to effect..."

"Do not sit there and mock me timeless gnat, either kill me or I swear by the Dragonqueen you will never see daylight again!" Keristrasza roared, breathing fire and swiping at the other dragons.

"Sleep!" Sylvanas yelled, appearing on Keristrasza's head, slamming the pommels of her daggers down on her head, knocking her out.

"Sorry I missed the fun," Jaina breathed, she had clearly run all the way from the breach to help them. "What happened?"

"The corruption got to her, but she's not dead," Uther explained. "Think you could teleport her to Alexstrasza?"

"I can try," Jaina said, looking at the large unconcious ruby dragon.

Chromie muttered something under her breath, and Keristrasza shifted into her mortal guise. Jaina held Keristrasza's robe and teleported away, as a tall blue skinned Night Elf with glowing blue eyes approached them.

"Impressive work mortals," the man laughed. "But mercy is for the weak, and we will not show you any for breaching my father's domain."

"Another child of Malygos?" Ysondre asked.

"Indeed. I suppose your ridiculous formalities require I give my name to you?" the man snarled. "You may call me Eregos, I am the guardian of my father's domain, and you shall not disturb the Spellweaver, nor endanger his master plan."

"You seem quite brave 'Eregos', did you not learn what happened to your sister?" Sylvanas mocked.

"She was killed by you interlopers, what more is there to know before I claim revenge," Eregos snarled, flames flickering from his nostrils as he struggled to remain composed in his mortal guise.

"I alone killed her, I burned her body, leaving only her bones to decorate the Violet Hold," Sylvanas laughed. "I would not be surprised if the Kirin Tor has collected her bones as a trophy."

"Impossible!" Eregos roared, shifting into his dragon form in the blink of an eye. "A mere elf cannot kill a child of Malygos so easily!"

"The Light was with me," she said coolly, her daggers glowing in her hand.

"Ha! 'The Light'... a weak, pointless belief that mortal cling to when they cannot comprehend the arcane intricacies that they are to petty to learn!" Eregos laughed. "But enough talk, it is time to die mortals!"

Eregos breathed fire and transformed into his dragon form while they were avoiding his flame breath. Uther slammed Frostlight into the ground and a bubble of Light energy protected them from Eregos' fire.

'- _He is very powerful, and arrogant,-_ ' the voice whispered, as Uther charged Eregos before he could breathe fire on them again. '- _Resurrect him and he will serve you well.-_ '

'No!' Uther yelled at the voice. 'I resurrected Onyxia and that is all I intend to resurrect using your power.'

'- _You will rue saying that Lightbringer!-_ ' the Lich laughed.

Uther slashed at Eregos' claws and feet, but his blades had little effect on his the thick dragonhide. Sylvanas' arrows were embedded in Eregos' chest and shoulders, and were evidentially stuck deep as Eregos snarled with every impact.

"Puny elf!" he growled, pushing past Uther to claw at Sylvanas. "Did your people not learn the folly of messing with arcane energy?"

Before he could close on the exposed Sin'dorei, Onyxia and Ysondre charged him from the side, barrelling him out of the way, and saving Sylvanas from the Azure dragon's fury. As Eregos got to his feet, and turned to face the other dragons, Uther helped Sylvanas to back away from his swinging tail.

"Orders my lord?" she asked, nursing a cut on her arm from Eregos' tail swings.

"Seal that wound, and keep your distance, it is clear that your arrows are causing him pain." He said warmly.

She nodded and placed a hand over the cut and focused until a golden glow eminated from under fingers. When she took her hand away, all that remained was a small scar.

"You are learning quickly," he chuckled.

"You make an excellent role model, and I've learnt a lot from you," she said, but their conversation was interupted by the walls quaking.

They turned and saw the three dragons engaged in a close-quarters brawl that was causing them to slam into the walls. What distressed Uther were the clear signs that Eregos was winning, as Ysondre and Onyxia were bleeding considerably more than he was.

"Scratch that; kill him before he kills them!" Uther said under his breath.

Sylvanas nodded and shouldered her bow, before unsheathing her daggers and taking a deep breath in. She charged toward Eregos' back and leapt on to his tail; Ysondre clearly saw this and kept the Azure dragon distracted, as Sylvanas clambered up his back.

"Eregos!" Uther yelled, holding his swords at the ready.

"What?" Eregos roared, leaving the other two dragons to focus on the lead hero opposing him.

"Send Cyanigosa my regards," he said boldly. "For you will find no sanctity with the Light!"

Eregos roared and charged Uther, but Sylvanas struck first. She leapt on to Eregos' back and slashed her daggers across the dragon's spine, both blades glowing gold. Eregos managed a feeble roar as he collapsed dead in front of Uther, his eyes filled with a mixture of fury and surprise.

"My lord," Onyxia said weakly, as she and Ysondre collapsed in the chamber that had once held Keristrasza.

Both dragons were bleeding heavily and still in their dragon forms. Uther and Sylvanas rushed to their sides, immediately inspecting their wounds.

"Sylvanas do what you can for Onyxia," Uther said quickly, placing his hands on one of Ysondre's cuts and focusing his holy energy into binding the wound.

Sylvanas nodded and followed his lead, focusing on healing Onyxia's wounds.

"Need a hand my lord?" a melodic voice said brightly.

Uther turned his head and saw two familiar faces standing either side of Jaina. Ysera and Tyrande Whisperwind hurried to help them heal the wounded dragons.

"Where's Chromie?" Jaina asked, looking around seeing that the bronze dragon was nowhere to be seen.

"She has most likely returned to the Caverns of Time, children of Nozdormu are prone to wander." Ysera said, caressing Ysondre's scales. "You fought well my child, I am proud of you."

Ysondre smiled and seemed to drift into a peaceful sleep.

"Is she okay?" Sylvanas asked.

"Me and my kin find peace in the dream, she will return to the waking world when her wounds are bound." Ysera said softly.

"Do you want her to return to your side, in preparation for Deathwing's return?" Uther asked.

"Her wounds are quite severe, she will need more time in isolation before she is able to fight again," Ysera said, looking over her child's body. "She has suffered a lot during her long life, and the redemption for falling into the Nightmare is fulfilled."

"So her service to me..." Uther began, but the Dreamer cut him off.

"Will continue if she wishes it, but she is not bound to you." Ysera smiled, as she managed to stem Ysondre's bleeding. "Miss Proudmoore, if you would be so kind."

"Of course Ysera, I'll be right back Uther," Jaina smiled, taking Ysera's hand before teleporting herself, Ysondre and the Dreamer away.

"What brings you here Tyrande?" Uther asked, watching as she and Sylvanas healed Onyxia's wounds.

"I was speaking with the Dragonflights about the approaching cataclysm, and what part they wished for my people to play," Tyrande explained. "It was interrupted by Nozdormu informing us that we were needed here, but he did not say why."

"What role will the Kaldorei play in the cataclysm?" Sylvanas asked.

"Very little, Alexstrasza asked we keep the World Tree safe, and maintain watch on the lands of Kalimdor," Tyrande smiled. "She asked that the humans perform a similar role in the Eastern Kingdoms."

The whole room shook violently, icicles falling from the ceiling, and cracks spreading across the walls and floor. Uther looked to Tyrande, who looked back at him with a smile, before getting to her feet.

"Good luck with the Spellweaver, know that you need only ask for my aid and you shall recieve." She smiled, before Jaina momentarily appeared, only to teleport Tyrande away, and return seconds later.

"Phew that was intense," Jaina breathed. "The dragon queen sends her best wishes, and some help for the task that lies ahead."

"Good," Uther said, as Onyxia shifted into her mortal guise again, her elegant form was now marked with small scars. "How are you my dear?"

"Better now that I am healed master." Onyxia purred. "And I am ready to take down the Spellweaver, leaving only my father to deal with."

"Let's go then!" Sylvanas said impatiently, hurrying up out of the room and toward the exit.


	21. Stars Align

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spellweaver's time has come

Azure Dragonflight.

Part V: Stars Align.

Outside were two familiar faces, and two hooded figures.

"Greetings Lightbringer, how goes your mission?" Rhonin asked brightly.

"So far, so good." Uther chuckled. "Keristrasza is free, the arcane breach has been stemmed but not sealed, and Malygos just lost another child. The way to his sanctum lies open to us."

"Excellent, Dalaran is safe and the Wyrmrest Temple still stands, all that remains is the Spellweaver." Rhonin stated. "The dragon queen has sent us to aid you, and we've brought some more draconic help."

The two hooded figures stepped forward.

"I believe you may know them my lord," Vereesa beamed. "Meet Sylvanastrasza and Uthestrasza."

Uther saw Sylvanas' jaw drop when the dragon named after her lowered her hood. Sylvanastrasza's mortal form was almost the splitting image of her namesake, but her hair was fiery red and her eyes had the same fire as the dragon queen burning in them. But the real shock for Uther came when the dragon named after him revealed his mortal form. Uthestrasza had somehow copied Uther in his prime, with thick black hair and a clean, fresh face.

"How?" Uther asked, stunned by seeing his younger self standing before him.

"A gift from Nozdormu, these are their future selves." Vereesa explained. "The current infant versions are still with their mother."

"How do they look like us?" Sylvanas asked.

"Dragons can change their mortal guises to mirror others; Deathwing spent years pretending to be Lord Prestor, or at least, disguised himself as human." Onyxia said quickly. "It's likely the dragon queen asked her children to copy their namesakes' looks for their mortal forms."

"Does this displease you my lord?" Uthestrasza asked innocently.

"No, it has just been a while since I saw that face before me." Uther said slowly, before shaking himself out of the moment. "I can deal with revelry later, now we must kill the Spellweaver."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stepped out on to a large circular platform, which seemed to be floating in nothingness, with small lights twinkling around the edge.

"Where are we?" Sylvanas asked as she looked around.

"You are in my inner sanctum mortals, this is my realm and I am in complete control of everything." A blue-haired Sin'dorei said proudly, as he stood in the middle of the platform, watching them intently. "The rules of your cherished reality do not apply here, only my magic is real."

"Who are you?" Uther asked, drawing his swords.

"I am the Spellweaver, lord of this domain and all magic!" Malygos roared. "What did you hope to accomplish coming this far, did you really think you would kill me in my domain? The arrogance of mortals is without limit!"

"Why aren't you killing us then?" Sylvanas asked.

"Did my sister portray me as insane? Ha! I am not as mad as she claims; in fact I see reason where she does not." Malygos chuckled. "And it is not often that heroes so accomplished wander into my realm."

"What are you saying?" Jaina asked.

"That polite conversation is rare here, and I feel I should give you one chance." He smiled cruelly. "Pledge fealty to me, and perhaps I won't slaughter you for your insolence!"

"That is never going to happen Malygos!" Rhonin said boldly. "We're here to kill you and end your insane scheme, and then end your equally mad brother!"

"Oh my dear brother is returning? How marvellous for you…" Malygos chuckled. "But we are not in the same league."

"Tell that to the people of Dalaran that your kin killed!" Rhonin yelled.

"Oh… Are you one of those paultry wizards? You seek to control what is beyond your comprehension?" Malygos laughed, stepping toward Rhonin. "You believe that you weild arcane magic? Weild this!"

Suddenly four balls of energy appeared around the platform, and shot lightning at Rhonin. The magi screamed as the arcane energy seemed to pour into him, burning him from the inside. Vereesa screamed, and Sylvanas held her as they were forced to watch the arcane magic disintegrate Rhonin, until his armour and weapons clattered to the floor.

"Rhonin!" Vereesa wailed. "I'll kill you!"

"You will try…" Malygos laughed, stepping back and transforming into his true form, which towered above them. "My patience has reached its limit; I will be rid of you!"

The remaining heroes were forced into action, Uther, Sylvanas, Jaina and Vereesa facing off against Malygos on the ground, whilst Onyxia, Uthestrasza and Sylvanastrasza took to the air. Uther fought as hard as he could, channelling the Light into every swing of his swords, and dodging every swing of the Spellweaver's claws, but this was unlike anything he had thus far faced.

' _Care to help_?' Uther taunted the Lich.

'- _My power is at your disposal 'Lightbringer'_ ,  _I cannot hold it back if you demand it.-_ ' it replied coolly.

Uther tapped into the undead power, and Ashmourne began to glow sickly white. The four balls of energy seemed to shift suddenly, and began to float toward Malygos.

"I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" He roared, as he saw the energy merge together and float toward him.

At the last second it grew, until Anomalus was now facing the Spellweaver.

"Reality… unwoven!" It bellowed.

"No! This cannot be!" Malygos snarled. "I control all magic!"

"Your arrogance and greed created it, and it will not be a slave to you!" Jaina yelled.

"Watch helplessly as your hopes are swept away…" Malygos laughed, blasting them back, and obliterating Anomalus in the shockwave. "I had hoped to end your lives quickly, but you have proven more… resilient then I had anticipated. Nonetheless your efforts are in vain, it is you reckless, careless mortals who are to blame for this war! I do what I must… And if it means your extinction… THEN SO BE IT!"

He took flight and began breathing fire and casting spells at them from the air. Suddenly the platform collapsed underneath them, and it was only the timely intervention of the three dragons, which saved them from falling for eternity.

"YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED WHILE I DRAW BREATH!" Malygos snarled, breathing fire at them, and forcing the dragons to scatter and spread out around the Spellweaver.

"You will not monopolise what is not yours to control!" Vereesa yelled, casting spells from Sylvanastrasza's back. "It was your charge to watch over it, not hoard it like the gluttonous fiend you have become!"

"I will teach you IGNORANT children just how little you know of magic…" he laughed, casting a bubble and silencing Vereesa and Jaina's spellcasting.

"Give him hell sister!" Vereesa whispered in her sister's ear.

"I plan to!" she replied, swooping Sylvanastrasza in low and firing several arrows at Malygos' wings.

Unlike his companions, Uther was solely focused on flying Uthestrasza, as there was little he could do on the back of a flying dragon.

After Sylvanas had depleted her quiver, the battle finally seemed to shift into the end phase, and it was clear that Malygos was desperate to kill them.

"ENOUGH! If you intend to reclaim Azeroth's magic, then you shall have it…" he bellowed, casting another spell, which seemed to enable the two female magi to cast spells again.

There was a shift in the atmosphere and Uther had to dive to avoid the three new arrivals, who each matched Malygos' size.

"Now your benefactors make their appearance… But they are too late." Malygos laughed, summoning the platform again and landing at the centre. "The power I have siphoned here is sufficient to destroy the world ten times over! What do you think it will do to you?"

"You'll never find out!" Vereesa snarled, grabbing Frostlight from Uther's hands and charging the Azure dragon.

"Vereesa!" Sylvanas yelled, casting a protective bubble around her sister, before attacking the Spellweaver with her daggers.

Uther, solely armed with Ashmourne, channelled both holy and unholy energy into the blade, and managed to slice through Malygos' thick azure scales.

"Your cause is lost!" he roared, swiping his claws at them, as arcane spells rained from the sky around them. "Your fragile minds will shatter!"

'- _I don't think so!-_ ' the voice laughed.

Vereesa ran toward her sister, and instinctively her younger sister springboarded her up on to Malygos' back.

"For Rhonin!" She yelled, plunging the sword into Malygos' back, before moving to slice into his wings.

"Puny witch!" Malygos snarled, shaking her off his back, but the damage had been done.

Uther channelled all he could muster into Ashmourne, and thrust it up into Malygos' chest, causing the Spellweaver to bellow in pain. Vereesa followed this up by blasting the wound Uther had made, and striking Malygos' heart directly.

"Unthinkable! The mortals will destroy… everything… my sister… what have you…" The Spellweaver roared at Alexstrasza, who had landed and transformed, flanked by Ysera and Nozdormu.

"I did what I had to, brother." Alexstrasza said softly, looking into the dying wyrm's eyes as they slowly closed. "You gave me no alternative."

Malygos gave one final groan of pain, his eyes no longer showing his insane rage, but the betrayal he'd suffered. He took his last breath, with his eyes fixed on his sister Alexstrasza.

"And so ends the Nexus War." Nozdormu said solemnly, as Alexstrasza closed her deceased brother's eyes.

"This resolution pains me deeply; but the destruction, the monumental chaos and insanity had to end." Alexstrasza said, caressing the deceased Malygos' snout. "Regardless of his recent transgressions, I will mourn his loss. He was once a guardian, a protector. On this day, one of the worlds mightiest has fallen."

"Amen." Uther breathed, suddenly out of breath from the intense fighting.

Alexstrasza turned to face them, seeing exhaustion on all their faces, and sweat coating their skin.

"Where is Rhonin?" she asked softly.

"He's… dead." Vereesa said weakly, before breaking down into tears. "That monster killed him!"

Sylvanas rushed to comfort her sister, while Uther led the Dragonflight leaders a short distance away from the two Windrunners.

"What happened?" Ysera asked.

"Malygos channelled arcane energy into Rhonin until he burned up. He mocked Rhonin for wanting to weild the energy that he used to killed him." Uther explained, feeling emotionally raw, but determined to explain what happened to the dragon queen.

"Two greats have fallen this day," Nozdormu stated.

"Indeed, I will not forget either of them, especially as Rhonin risked everything to free me from the Dragon Soul's control; I am deeply saddened by his death." Alexstrasza said, her head bowed and tears welling in her eyes. "We should return to the temple, rest, recouperate, and awaken tomorrow to face the world again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they returned to the temple, Sylvanas led her sister away to a private room to mourn, while the two children of the dragon queen were taken back to the Caverns of Time by Nozdormu. Onyxia sat on the edge of the throne room, looking at the floating globe, while Uther convened with Alexstrasza and Ysera.

"Who will replace the Spellweaver?" he asked.

"We have chosen his eldest surviving child, Kalecgos." Ysera stated. "But there will be some struggle over this decision. Malygos' death creates a power vacuum among his surviving children, but we are backing Kalecgos as he does not share in his father's mad views."

"And what of…" Uther was about to ask, but the subject of his question struck.

The entire world shook violently; dust fell from the ceiling, and cracks appeared in the snowy fields below. The temple was once again plunged into chaos, but Uther's heart sank the most when he saw Onyxia's reaction. She was curled up in the foetal position, completely still, and her face was white as the snow.

"He's free!" she said terrified, and silence ensued. "My father has returned!"


	22. Rock You Like A Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cataclysm and the coming doom

Rock You Like A Hurricane.

The silence was broken by multiple magi from several races appearing around them, a look of concern and terror on each of their faces.

"Deathwing has come," Alexstrasza stated flatly. "Report!"

"Blackrock Mountain stirs" the human mage said quickly. "Ragnaros is active again."

"The Twilight's Hammer is amassing east of Grim Batol," the Dwarven representative exclaimed. "Ogres, dragons, and other monstrosities have been spotted amassing there."

"Tidal waves!"

"Earthquakes!"

"Landslides!"

"Hurricanes!"

"Firestorms!"

Each natural disaster, added together with the evident escape of Deathwing from Deepholm, spelled out what Uther now faced, and it was far beyond anything he could have imagined.

' _How can anything be worse than this?_ ' He asked the Lich.

'- _Do not mock me 'Lightbringer', what I said is true… Something worse comes for this world.-'_  The Lich hissed. '- _This threat is limited, what comes for Azeroth is without limit.-_ '

' _The Legion?_ ' he asked, but he knew that no other force he'd heard of matched the Legion, it had to be the only 'incoming' threat that dwarfed Deathwing.

'- _Yes 'Lightbringer', my former master has his eyes set on this world, and longs to set it aflame.-_ ' The Lich said sweetly, making Uther shudder slightly.

"My queen, what would you have me do?" Uther asked, seeing that the queen had fallen silent, as well as wishing to focus on the current crisis.

"Stop him!" Alexstrasza stated, but quickly walked a short distance away with Ysera and spoke privately.

"Orders my lord?" The Orc asked.

"Spread the word," Uther said, facing the new arrivals. "All races are to unite in this hour of need. We must contain whatever forces rise up against us, help those affected by the disasters, and at no point give into fear or despair."

"Yes Lord Uther!" they all said quickly, before teleporting away.

"Queen Alexstrasza? Are you alright?" he asked as he cautiously approaching the two Dragonflight leaders.

"I thought I'd have more time," she said quietly. "You have only just killed Malygos, and now this… We should have had more time, I needed more time."

"Time is not constant sister, it is in constant flux" Nozdormu said, suddenly appearing at her side. "Be thankful that the full picture is laid before us."

"Indeed. The messengers have shown us what forces Deathwing has summoned to aid him," Ysera said, trying to sound positive. "The Twilight's Hammer and the Fire Lord are his main two weapons; the natural disasters are a clear bi-product of his escape from Deepholm."

Suddenly two figures appeared behind Uther.

"The elements are in chaos!" Thrall stated, moving up beside Uther and forming a circle with his companion, Hamuul Runetotem.

"Fandral has abandoned his charge." He stated.

"Your shamans must do what they can to heal the elemental imbalance Thrall," Alexstrasza stated, seeming to snap back to attention. "Uther! You and your companions will face the physical problems that my brother has wrought, first the Fire Lord, then the Hammer, and then…"

"And then you will return to the Caverns. In order to defeat Deathwing, you will need to traverse the timelines once more," Nozdormu stated. "Only that way can we end this insanity once and for all."

"I understand," Uther said, bowing his head slightly. "If I might be so bold, there is something else we can do."

"What is it, my lord?" Alexstrasza asked.

"If Ragnaros is free, then perhaps we should get the support of the three other elemental lords," Uther suggested. "Thrall, make contact with Nepultion, Hamuul, speak to the wind lord, and the earth lord. If we can get them on our side, before Deathwing gets them on his, we can end the threat of Ragnaros and perhaps be more prepared for the Legion's return."

"What?" Thrall exclaimed.

"Is that what comes for us?" Ysera asked, and Uther nodded.

" _It_  slipped up in its jibes, and has revealed what is coming that it fears so much, and it pains me to agree with it. Deathwing pales in comparison to the minions of Sargeras." Uther stated.

Suddenly a raven landed beside Uther, and quickly swirled up into the form of a man in dusty brown robes and a tall wooden staff.

"Right you are Lightbringer, the Legion are coming, and only together can you stop them." The man said confidently.

"Guards, arrest this man, and lock him up in a windowless cell!" Uther yelled, drawing his swords. "This man is not to be trusted!"

The large Ruby drakonids moved in and grabbed the figure by the arms, before dragging him away.

"You will need me, I know…" the man said as he was dragged away, before one of the drakonids silenced him.

"My lord?" Alexstrasza asked, seeming concerned by his sudden actions.

"That man… is the one responsible for the Orcs arriving on Azeroth in the first place; he is not to be trusted." Uther said coldly, quickly banishing the anger from his mind. "Dead men are not trustworthy."

' _-Hypocrite.-'_  the Lich hissed. '- _Though I am no man.-_ '

There were several tense moments of silence before Thrall spoke up.

"We will deal with the Legion later, for now Deathwing is our only concern." He stated. "I will speak with the water spirits, and hope that the Tidehunter will listen."

"I will travel to the Thousand Needles, and beseech the wind lords to ally against Deathwing," Hamuul stated. "I shall ask Malfurion to make contact with the Earth Mother, though the Kaldorei have more pressing concerns with Staghelm's dissapearance, and another 'internal matter'."

"I will face Ragnaros once again, but this time I will ensure he goes back to the Elemental Plane," Uther stated, sheathing his blades.

"Spirits be with you Lightbringer," Thrall said, before he and Runetotem were teleported away.

"What's going on?" Sylvanas said, rushing up into the throne room, followed by her sister. "We just saw two drakonids dragging a man down to the vaults."

"That is a matter for another time," Nozdormu stated, before seeming to float away into nothingness.

"Deathwing has returned, we are heading out to deal with his support," Uther explained.

"The Twilight's Hammer cult, and Ragnaros." Ysera explained.

"Ragnaros? Again?" Sylvanas exclaimed.

"We defeated him, but we did not banish him to the Elemental Plane," Uther said quickly. "We knew he would return, but I did not think it would be with Deathwing, I would have thought that Ragnaros murdering Nefarian would make them enemies."

"My father likely promised the fire lord revenge against us," Onyxia stated, standing at Uther's side.

"Will you be alright my dear?" Alexstrasza asked.

"I will not let my father destroy this world; I know that his views are mad and that he must be stopped." Onyxia said coldly. "I will do whatever my lord commands to help save this world."

"But he's your father…" Vereesa began, but Onyxia cut him off.

"He stopped being my father when Uther resurrected me, I am more than him now!" she said boldly.

"That is good, now you must hurry before Deathwing causes more chaos!" Alexstrasza said urgently. "Go with my blessing, and save this world from the World-Breaker."

"Yes my queen!" the heroes said.

"You're not going alone!" a voice said, and they turned to see a familiar group of heroes standing around another familiar dragon.

"Ysondre!" Sylvanas said excitedly, hugging the disguised emerald dragon tightly. "You're okay!"

"Thanks to your lord Uther and Jaina I am," Ysondre smiled. "And I am able to fight at your side once more!"

"And you will not be alone," Falstad smiled. "If Azeroth is threatened, than the Alliance will defend it."

"Go! You can talk on the way to Blackrock Mountain!" Alexstrasza urged.

Onyxia and Ysondre leapt off the tower and transformed, with Uther, Sylvanas, Vereesa and Jaina leaping on to their backs. The other heroes flew in formation beside them, astride proud Gryphons

"We fight together again, but against an even greater foe," Muradin yelled.

"And this time the world is at stake," Uther stated, leading the heroes south-east, as the sky darkened overhead.


	23. Hammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing down the Hammer

Chronicle of the Obsidian Dragonflight.

Part I: Hammer.

As they flew over Lordaeron, the heroes moved closer together.

"So Uther, have you been busy since you killed the Lich?" Arthas asked cautiously.

"Not until a few weeks ago, when all hell began to break lose for the Wyrmrest Accord." Uther chuckled. "I have probably seen more of the world in two weeks than I ever thought possible."

"Indeed; Grim Batol, Hinterlands, Swamp of Sorrows, Tanaris, Caverns of Time, Black Morass, Hilsbrad Foothills of old, The Nexus, and now we're heading back to Blackrock Mountain." Sylvanas listed the places they had been.

"And we saw the world beyond the Dark Portal, although Uther had to deal with another matter." Vereesa smiled.

"We are not dealing with Ragnaros first, there is something else between here and Blackrock Mountain." Uther stated. "The area east of Grim Batol is crawling with Twilights Hammer; we must deal with them first."

"Yes my lord," Sylvanas smiled.

When they flew over the Hinterlands, they were joined with a squadron of gryphon riders, who flew in formation behind Falstad.

"We've got help!" Jaina beamed.

"We will need it, look what is waiting for us." Uther said, pointing ahead of them.

Several jaws dropped when they saw the skyline across the Thandol Span. Hundreds of purple dragons were battling with Ruby dragons, but the kin of the Dragon Queen were completely outnumbered.

"Then it's a good thing I brought these!" Falstad yelled, tossing each hero a brown rucksack. "Parachutes!"

"Good thinking," Uther said as he hurried to get the backpack on. "Onyxia, Ysondre, help out Alexstrasza's kin, we will continue on and find the Twilight base of operations."

"Yes master!" Onyxia roared, as Uther leapt on to the back of Falstad's gryphon.

The dragons and the squadron of gryphon riders peeled off and joined the aerial battle with the Twilight dragons, while the heroes detoured around, following the coast.

"Do you know anything about this region Falstad?" Jaina asked when the mountains gave way to pleasant fields.

"Not much lass, we abandoned this area along with Grim Batol, considering it equally as cursed." Falstad sighed. "Looks like we were right in our assumptions, the Twilight's Hammer have certainly settled in here."

Before them was a large twisted metal spire, with a clear entrance near the top and hooded figures milling around the base.

"Likely a gift from Deathwing, the land around it is easily defensible, and the spire is one with the landscape," Uther said through gritted teeth. "Looks like we'll have the element of surprise though."

"Let's do it!" Sylvanas yelled, leaping off her gryphon's back and parachuting toward the entrance, followed by Vereesa and Jaina, who used their magic to slow their descent.

"Brave lasses," Falstad laughed, as he tilted his gryphon to land on the small platform by the entrance. "You're training them well."

"That bravery is genetic; they are very much cut from the same cloth as their sister," Uther chuckled. "I merely honed Sylvanas' bravery to make her a skilled fighter, and I am sure Rhonin did the same with Vereesa."

"Aye, it's a shame about Rhonin, I'd have liked his aid in this dark hour, like it was in the Second War." Falstad sighed, as the men descended slowly. "Heroes from that age are few and far between nowadays, and many are past their prime."

"You're becoming awfully nostalgic Falstad, is something wrong?" Uther chuckled.

"I'm just thinking ahead, about our chances against the Legion, if it is truly returning, we only survived last time by the skin of our teeth," Falstad explained. "We had brave men who rose up to lead in those dark hours, and our enemy were torn apart by infighting. If the Legion itself is coming, we will not be as lucky as last time."

"Let us focus on Deathwing and his ilk for now," Uther said as they landed. "I'm sure that with the entire Azeroth Alliance and the Wyrmrest Accord united together, we will hold off the Legion."

"We're with you Uther," Muradin, Falstad and Arthas said in unison.

The men landed, and the heroes and dragons quickly gathered together by the entrance, with Jaina summoning several walls of ice around them to hold back Twilight reinforcements.

"We will wait for Ysondre and Onyxia to rejoin us; I would feel safer entering with dragons at my back." Uther stated, and Falstad nodded in agreement.

It was at least an hour before they saw two familiar dragons soaring toward them. Ysondre and Onyxia transformed in mid-air and landed gracefully on the platform, they were both smiling, and even in their mortal guises, were covered in dragon blood, but it was clearly not their own.

"The Ruby kin send their thanks; we were enough to tip the battle in their favour and save them from being wiped out." Ysondre explained.

"Your riders were unfortunately outmatched, and the survivors are being cared for by the Ruby kin," Onyxia said, addressing Falstad. "My lord, there is something… off… about this place."

"In what way?" Sylvanas asked.

"There's something familiar, I can… feel something watching me… something that knows me." She said, looking down at the ground far below them. "Something familiar."

"Do you want to stay outside?" Uther asked.

"No, I will stay by your side master, and help you destroy the Hammer," she growled.

"What are we waiting for, let's end these lunatics!" Arthas said, readying his mace and charging into the tower.

"It seems the 'Mad Prince' has still not learnt that rushing to violence is never the answer," Sylvanas shouted after him, and she heard him stop running.

"Says a former Ranger General!" he called back. "What makes you better than me?"

Sylvanas didn't reply, she simply strutted into the dark entrance. Just as she was about to be enveloped by the darkness, she began to eminate the Light from her body, chasing the darkness away.

"Many things 'Mad Prince'," she said quietly, but the sound reverberated back to Uther, Vereesa, Jaina, Muradin and Falstad a short distance behind them.

"Seems your former protégé is quarrelling with your current one," Muradin chuckled.

"Indeed," Jaina smirked, before they heard Sylvanas shout something.

"How 'bout it Arthas, fancy a friendly competition?" she asked, her tone rather cold. "See who can kill the most Twilight cultists?"

"You're on!" Arthas replied.

"She has been learning a lot from me," Uther sighed, as Falstad, Muradin, Jaina and the two dragon women hurried to support the two leading heroes, leaving Vereesa and Uther alone. "Perhaps too much."

"How so?" Vereesa asked.

"I told her that I once had a competition with your sister, to see who could kill the most Orcs at the battle of Blackrock Spire," he explained. "A competition your sister won, but I told Alleria that I won."

"Why the white lie?" Verees asked. "And you do realise if she ever found out, she'd make you pay, especially considering her speciality was with daggers."

"Because in a sense I did, I did not kill as many as Alleria, but I did face off against Doomhammer himself beside Turalyon," Uther sighed. "I counted that as more than one, because he had just killed Lothar."

"Why?" Vereesa asked, as they passed the recently killed cultist corpses.

"Youthful zeal, I was a younger man then, not as experienced or knowledgeable as I am now." He chuckled. "I am not sure why I lied, but the fact is I did, and looking back I feel it was wrong of me. I am aware that Alleria would not forgive me, but there is time for reflection later; let us catch up to the others."

"Wait!" Vereesa grabbed Uther by the wrist and forced him to look at her. "If the Legion are coming, do you think we'll see them again?"

"I hope so," Uther said simply. "I would be glad of their help again."

They caught up with the others at the edge of a large platform, overlooking a lake of lava. At the centre of the platform was a single solitary Mountain Ettin, which had clearly been twisted by forces unseen.

"Halfus! Hear me! (The Master calls, the Master wants)" A voice boomed from somewhere. "Protect our secrets, Halfus. Destroy the intruders. (Murder for His glory. Murder for His hunger.)"

"That's reassuring," Vereesa sighed. "Whoever's in charge is completely insane."

"Cho'gall will have your heads! ALL OF THEM!" Halfus roared as it charged them.

"Cho'gall!" Uther cursed. "Now I understand what we are up against, a member of the accursed Shadow Council!"

He unsheathed his swords and led the charge against the Ettin, with Arthas following close by his side. The Ettin's stave swung close to Uther's head, but thanks to the Lich's unnatural assistance, he was as able to avoid the deadly blow.

"Hey ugly!" Sylvanas and Vereesa yelled in unison.

Halfus looked up from battling Arthas, Falstad and Uther to see the two Windrunners standing side by side. Sylvanas had two glowing arrows nocked in her bow, whilst Vereesa had balls of fire glowing in her hands.

"Catch!" they yelled.

Vereesa's fire hit the Ettin's right head and caused the left head to scream in pain, before Sylvanas' arrows flew through the open mouthkilling it instantly. Jaina summoned even more fire, and it was not long before Halfus was stumbling around completely aflame, ignoring its foes to beat out the flames.

"No!" It yelled, blindly charging toward Arthas, who side-stepped him and caused the corrupted Ettin to fall off the platform into the lava below.

"Who gets the kill for that?" Arthas joked.

"Vereesa," Onyxia and Ysondre said flatly.

"She and Sylvanas did kill the left head; you just helped it kill itself." Jaina agreed.

"… And it only counts as one kill." Falstad added.

"Flesh and sinew, weak but proud. Dare they part the Master's shroud? They stumble fumble groping blind. Finding fate and chaos intertwined." Cho'gall yelled.

"Rather poetic for an Ogre," Uther mused.

"Let's just keep moving, the longer we leave it, the more likely they'll threaten Lordaeron or Dun Moroh as retribution." Arthas said through gritted teeth, before he charged onward into the Bastion.

"Was that your logic when you slaughtered the innocents of Stratholme, Mad Prince Arthas?" Uther called, this made Arthas stop and turn.

"Says the former Paladin that once again weilds the cursed blade we destroyed last year!" Arthas yelled. "The blade you told me would corrupt me, that you were so keen to keep out of MY grasp."

"It is under my control boy!" Uther snarled, showing him Ashmourne. "The Lich King is gone; the Lich is merely an entitiy inside my mind. You have not changed since the culling of Stratholme; you are still reckless, brash and irresponsible. The title the people of that city gave you still holds up. I am still a Paladin of the Silver Hand; I still work in service to the Light, the peoples of the Alliance and the Wyrmrest Accord, whereas you only serve yourself!"

"Do you?" Arthas spat back. "Do you really serve the Light if you still weild that unholy blade? Binding a gem does not change its nature, nor did retrieving it do anything to our chances against Deathwing."

"It has, you just don't realise," Uther sighed, sheathing Ashmourne again. "At the very least we know the Legion is coming, so we can prepare."

There was an uncomfortable silence as the heroes walked down the corridors, quickly cutting through the cultists they found without comment. The silence was broken when they reached a large, empty room, where Onyxia stopped and sniffed the air, before a smile appeared on her human face.

"What is it?" Uther asked.

"I think we helped ourselves without realising it," she smiled. "Do you remember those two Twilight dragons we killed in Grim Batol; I think their nest is here, I can smell their scent all around us."

"Huh." Falstad said looking around in light of the revelation. "If that's true, dragons their size should have eggs in their nest. I'm surprised we haven't seen any, if this is their nest."

"They're further in," Sylvanas commented, looking at the marks on the floor. "Looks like they were dragged further in, there must be a very large nest at the very heart of this place."

"I can see you're still a ranger at heart," Vereesa beamed at her sister. "You still have the ability to track animals, people and objects."

"Not something I would forget, considering how Alleria berated me if I forgot something when we were training together." Sylvanas chuckled. "This way my lord." She pointed down the next corridor.

Arthas brushed past her and led their leisurely walk further into the Twilight Bastion.

"(Come closer, closer. Let us see your faces. All will be humbled before His power.)"


	24. Elements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Twilight

Obsidian Dragonflight.

Part II: Elements.

"Brothers of Twilight! The Hammer calls to you! (Fire water earth air). Leave your mortal shell behind. (Fire water earth air)." Cho'gall called, as they reached a chamber containing four large, vaguely humanoid monstrosities. "Embrace your new forms for here and everafter! (Burn and drown and crush and suffocate). And use your gifts to destroy the unbelieivers. (Burn and drown and crush and suffocate)!"

"Friendly fellow, aint he," Falstad laughed.

"All smiles and butterflies it seems, but more importantly, what on earth are those?" Uther asked, pointing at the four figures.

"Who cares, lets just kill them!" Arthas said impatiently, charging toward one of the four creatures.

Arthas charged toward one of them, with Uther, Muradin, and Falstad each taking one of the other elemental abominations, who rushed to meet the heroes. Uther quickly realised that they each controlled one of the four elements, and he had unfortunately engaged the fire elemental.

Just as it seemed that they were getting the upper hand, the four elementals barged the heroes aside and standing together in the middle of the platform.

"An impressive display…"

"To have made it this far."

"But now witness true power…"

"The fury of the elements!"

They chanted as they began to summon something together, despite the heroes continuing to attack them.

"BEHOLD YOUR DOOM!" the combined elemental monstrosity roared, swatting them away, before attacking Muradin.

The monstrosity roared and charged at Uther, who sidestepped it and cleaved into its leg. It retaliated and picked Uther up, attempting to strangle him.

'- _Don't you dare die!-_ ' the voice roared.

Uther stabbed Frostlight into the monstrosity's arm, causing it to roar in pain and drop him.

"We'll handle this bastard, you kill its master!" Muradin roared, as Falstad moved to assist him.

"For Khaz Modan!" the two dwarves yelled, before charging the monstrosity.

Uther ushered the other heroes through the next doorway, despite Arthas' clear interest in staying to fight with the dwarves.

"Foolish mortals – (Usurper's children!)" Cho'gall yelled as they rounded the corner and came face to face with the Twilight's Hammer leader. "Nothing you have done – (SPAWN OF A LESSER GOD!) I am trying to speak here! (Words, words, words! The Master wants MURDER!) All falls to chaos. ALL will be destroyed. (Chaos, chaos!) Your work here today changes nothing! (Chaos, chaos, all things END!) No mortal may see what you have and live. Your end has come."

"It is not our end, but yours Ogre!" Arthas yelled. "The people of Azeroth will not bow to your masters, and the Old Gods shall never threaten them with chaos and death!"

"Since when did you get so preachy?" Sylvanas chuckled.

Arthas did not reply. Uther, however, was more concerned by the form of Cho'gall before him, as it was clear that he was warped by foul magic.

'- _Old gods!-_ ' the Lich whispered. '- _You face their greatest puppet Lightbringer; will your faith stand against their corruption?-_ '

"I will not back down!" Uther said through gritted teeth, unsheathing his swords and leading the charge.

"Enough! (To His will all flesh succumbs. From His kingdom, chaos comes!)" Cho'gall roared, charging at them with a large, two-headed axe. "Yes – what he said."

He swung at Uther and Arthas, forcing them to separate, and the ogre focused on Arthas. He swung his axe at the prince, who tried to shield himself with the Light, but failed to deflect the swing. The bladed edge narrowly missed his chest, as he managed to swing his mace and deflect the swing at the last moment.

"Do not doubt yourself Arthas!" Uther yelled, slashing at Cho'gall's leg and gaining the twisted abomination's attention, as arrows and spells hit its torso.

"Don't lecture me old man!" Arthas snapped back.

"Behold the destiny of your fragile world!" Cho'gall roared as more elemental creations appeared and attacked them.

"Ladies! Deal with them!" Uther commanded, as he blocked Cho'gall's powerful blows and took swipes at the numerous eyes covering the ogre's chest and arms.

"With pleasure" the two Windrunners called, quickly focusing the adjutants on them, not Uther and Arthas who were still battling Cho'gall.

"More, More! (More! They need more!)" The ogre laughed, summoning more adjutants, along with fire elementals, who swarmed the heroes.

"We've got yer backs!" the dwarves yelled, scurrying in and covering the two paladin's backs as they duelled the Hammer's leader.

"Brother, it cannot be… (Destiny has come!) My… strength… (Too proud! He speaks in blood! Listen!)" Cho'gall's heads yelled. "What… is happening… ?! (Gone is the dawn! Come shades of Twilight. Come madness. Come havoc! Come Infinite Night!)"

Cho'gall smashed Uther aside, and immediately cut him off from Arthas with a wall of shadowy spikes. Arthas summoned the Light to protect him, but once again it failed to stop Cho'gall's unholy magic. Before he could rush to Arthas' aid he was beset by elementals and adherants, while the prince was forced into a corner by Cho'gall.

"Princeling! Die" Cho'gall roared, as he knocked Arthas to the ground, and raised his axe up over his head.

"The Light has betrayed me!" Arthas cried as the axe swung down.

He closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable, hearing Cho'gall's anger-filled roar when he felt the moment was upon him. He opened his eyes and saw a golden bubble around him, which was deflecting Cho'gall's repeated axe strikes.

"You won't kill one of us so easily monster!" Sylvanas yelled, standing between Arthas and the ogre, her arms held out wide, casting the protective shield around them.

Uther stabbed Ashmourne through Cho'gall's right shoulder, causing him to roar and wheel around to face the Lightbringer, with the blade impaled through him.

"I can't take much more…" one of its heads groaned, swinging at Uther with his right arm, while the left moved to cradle the wound, before the other intervened. "(Brother, it merely begins!)"

More elementals and strange shadowy creations spawned and attacked the heroes, while Cho'gall's right arm hung limply at its side, forcing the ogre to use his left. It flailed the axe wildly, and summoned fire and shadows to aid it, but it had seen it was losing, and the madness kept it fighting. Sylvanas helped Arthas to his feet, and channelled the Light into him, giving him the courage to fight on.

"For Lordaeron!" Arthas yelled, leaping up behind Cho'gall and slamming his mace down on to the ogre's spine.

Cho'gall roared in pain and flailed the axe with his only working arm, before stumbling toward his throne. The elementals and adjutants slowly faded away or were cut down by the heroes, and they watched as Cho'gall collapsed against his throne.

"Brother… we are shattered… let her… finish them…" Cho-gall said weakly, collapsing on to its knees. "(The Master… does not want them near her… Brother… The Master seethes…)"

With his last ounce of strength, he slammed his axe's pommel into the ground, cracking it, before slumping dead over his throne.

"Thank you," Arthas said slowly, approaching Sylvanas to talk with her face to face, while Uther moved to free Ashmourne from the dead ogre's corpse. "That thing…"

"The Light was with me." she smiled. "You should not doubt yourself…"

"I don't need to hear his teachings coming from your lips!" He snarled, destroying the tender moment, as the floor continued to crack beneath them.

"Master… What did it mean by 'her'?" Onyxia asked, though quickly tensing up and looking around wildly, her nostrils flaring. "No!"

"I do not know, I…" Uther began, before the floor broke, and they fell into a large underground chamber beneath the Bastion.

As Uther and the other heroes got to his feet, he noticed that Onyxia was hovering way above him, by the door that led out of Cho'gall's chamber.

"Master… I'm sorry… I…" she called, sounding completely terrified as something stirred behind them.

"Intruders!" a female roar bellowed. "We were fools to entrust an imbecile like Cho'gall with such a sacred duty. I will deal with you intruders myself!"

Uther turned his head and saw a vast black dragon towering over them, her eyes flowing with primal hatred.

"Sintharia!" He breathed.

"Mother!" Onyxia said in unison.


	25. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing Deathwing's insane consort

Obsidian Aspect.

Part III: Mama.

Uther made a slight gesture and the heroes slowly stepped back, away from Sintharia, but she got to her feet and snarled.

"Intruders! Yet I smell…" she snarled, before looking up at Onyxia and smiling. "Daughter, you brought these mortals to be sacrificed? The Master will be pleased."

Onyxia did not reply, she merely landed in the entrance way to Cho'gall's chamber and transformed into her mortal guise.

"Why hide your true form from me? Are you ashamed to stand before your mother?" Sintharia laughed. "Come down and we may destroy these interlopers in Deathwing's name!"

"I hide myself from you because I no longer follow my father's insanity!" Onyxia said boldly. "But you are so blinded by the same insanity that you did not see this for yourself!"

"Blasphemy and lies! You are Deathwing's greatest child, your brother…" Sintharia roared.

"Was killed by Ragnaros!" Onyxia laughed. "His pride and arrogance meant he was outsmarted by a mortal, and fell into the fire lord's domain."

"Then you shall stand at the Master's side and bring about the Hour of Twilight!" Sintharia said proudly. "And it shall start by slaughtering the Lifebinder's champions!"

"You are deluded; if you truly used your senses you would know that I truly no longer follow him!" Onyxia snarled. "I died following him, and was brought back to bring peace and stability, and aid the mortals, not destroy them!"

"Lies!" Sintharia roared, her nostrils flaring, but she froze and sniffed the air intently. "Why do you reek of death?"

"I died!" Onyxia smiled. "Lord Uther resurrected me to serve him and the Light."

"Traitor!" Sintharia roared.

"I see sense, and it is clear that you have lost yourself!" Onxyia roared back, leaping off and transforming back into her natural form. "You are no longer the proud broodmother of the Obsidian Dragonflight, and I must bring you the peace you deserve!"

Onxyia dived and flew toward Sintharia's throat, crashing into her mother and clawing at the Obsidian consort's throat.

"My lord we should leave, we would only get in the way." Jaina said, watching the two black dragons claw at each other.

"Ysondre, do you smell any corruption in these eggs?" Uther asked, looking at the obsidian and twilight eggs that were spread out around them.

"The Twilight eggs are corrupted by the Old Gods, but I smell some black eggs that are free from major corruption." Ysondre said, looking around at the eggs. "What do you have in mind?"

"We get as many of the obsidian eggs as we can, and return them to the temple to be raised in the right environment, so we are not wiping out the Obsidian Dragonflight in this war." Uther explained.

"A wise idea my lord," Ysondre smiled, while Falstad began chanting, all the while Onyxia and Sintharia fought visciously, each trying to kill the other.

"This should help, but we should move quickly, before we're killed by them or the cavern collapsing from their fighting." Falstad said, as a gentle breeze seemed to be drawing them back up to Cho'gall's chamber. "The wind shall help us get the eggs out of here."

"Ladies get the black eggs up there, Ysondre please destroy the Twilight eggs." Uther said, managing to pick up the nearest obsidian egg.

'- _Plunge Ashmourne into an egg and you'll have a powerful Black dragon as your servant!-_ ' it whispered.

"Master! Help!" Onyxia roared, and Uther ran to help his ally.

"I will help the Obsidian princess!" a red dragon roared, flying down and joining the fighting dragons. "I must return the favour!"

"No! The Master's children!" Sintharia roared.

"Get the eggs to mother!" Keristrasza roared. "She will care for them!"

The heroes scurried to get the eggs out of the chamber, helped by shamanistic magic carrying them up into the Bastion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the last healthy egg was safely away from Sintharia's clutches, Ysondre burned the remaining eggs and charged the insane obsidian dragon.

"What now Uther?" Arthas asked, as the cavern walls shook and cracked around them.

"We have to get out of here before the entire Bastion comes down on top of us!" Jaina said quickly, as the two dwarves and the Windrunners floated up the air current into the Bastion.

"What about Onyxia?" Sylvanas called.

'- _You must step in or she will die!-_ ' the voice hissed.

Uther snarled and plunged both of his swords into the ground and a shockwave erupted outward, breaking the ground as it hurtled toward the dragons.

"Onyxia! Ysondre! Get out of there!" he yelled, as the walls around them cracked and began to crumble. "Keristrasza come on, we'll bury her!"

Onyxia smashed her tail into Sintharia's jaw and escaped while her mother was stunned, followed by Ysondre who summoned clouds to blind Sintharia. Keristrasza snarled and barrelled Sintharia into the wall, causing it to collapse around her and pin them both in place.

"Go without me Lord Uther!" Keristrasza bellowed, as Sintharia raked across the ruby dragon's flank. "Tell mother that I redeemed myself for her!"

Uther wanted to save her, but Onyxia grabbed him with her claws and flew up, as the cavern collapsed completely, burying Sintharia and Keristrasza beneath twisted metal and rock. As predicted, the entire Bastion began to collapse around them, and they hurried out of the deteriorating halls, with the precious black eggs carried by a strong shamanistic breeze.

"That was intense!" Arthas gasped as they burst into the sunlight, quickly finding themselves at the base of the Bastion tower, surrounded by scorched earth and ashen corpses.

"Seems that red dragon finished off the Twilight's Hammer for us," Falstad said, checking the eggs they had rescued, while Onyxia stared at the rubble of the Bastion behind them. "That's quite a legacy for her to be remembered for, as well as sacrificing herself to kill Deathwing's mate."

"Rest in peace mother," Onyxia breathed. "Father will be with you soon."

"You did well my dear," Uther said, putting his hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Do you need time?"

"No master, I shall rest when my father joins my mother in the peaceful grave, it will be the only time I feel at peace." She said coldly. "I feel that only when the corruption is purged from my kin; that I shall be at peace here." She put her hand on her heart and Uther understood.

"Then you are welcome to aid in purging that corruption." He said proudly.

"Where to next?" Falstad asked eagerly.

"I would ask that you get these eggs to the Ruby dragons, while we face off against an old enemy." Uther chuckled. "Lirastrasza will see them delivered to the Dragon Queen."

"As you wish, I shall also get some allies to help in silencing Blackrock Mountain permanently." Falstad smiled, as his gryphon landed at his side.


	26. Fury of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemies reborn in fire

Obsidian Dragonflight.

Part IV: Fury of the Storm.

The sky grew dark as they approached Searing Gorge, with ash clouds spreading outward from Blackrock Mountain. It was clear that Ragnaros was responsible, as the fields of Dun Morogh were flooded, the mountain range bordering Searing Gorge devoid of snow and the trees were burning from the falling ash.

"It looks so grim from up here," Jaina breathed as she rode behind Uther on Onyxia's back.

"It looks like the fire lord is wasting no time in burning everything within range." Uther replied.

"I smell burning flesh master," Onyxia growled.

It did not take long to find out where the smell came from. As they crossed the bordering mountains, they saw the Dark Iron outpost north of the Cauldron burning, the metal buildings glowing with heat and burned corpses visible from the air.

"May they rest in peace," Sylvanas said loudly.

"Looks like the shamans succeeded with the other elemental lords," Vereesa smiled.

Dotted around the lava-filled Cauldron, were hundreds of elemental minions engaged in a fierce war. It was clear as they continued flying south that the fire elementals were outnumbered by the water and wind elementals.

"But the Stonemother remains neutral, and her minions are not going to assist us." Uther sighed.

"YOU DARE TO INVADE MY DOMAIN! YOU DARE TO ALLY WITH WEAKER LORDS?" the mountain boomed. "YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME NOW?"

"We will not allow you to gain a foothold in this world!" Uther yelled, swooping Onyxia around the mountain over Burning Steppes. "This time you're going back to the elemental plane, not the molten core!"

"LIGHTBRINGER! THE WORLDBREAKER SENDS HIS REGARDS!" Ragnaros laughed from inside the mountain. "WE REACHED AN ACCORD OF OUR OWN!"

At that moment they saw the lava beginning to drain away from within the Cauldron, revealing a complete dragon skeleton. As they flew closer, Onyxia roared in anger.

"Brother!" she snarled.

"RISE NEFARIAN, RISE TO SERVE YOUR NEW MASTER!" Ragnaros bellowed, as the lava flowed into the skeleton.

The lava covered the skeleton, creating fiery skin around the bones, until the form of Nefarian was reborn from lava.

"I do not serve you fire lord!" Nefarian said in his droll tone, spreading his wings and lifting off the ground. "My father forgave you for killing me, and was pleased in my rebirth, do not mistake it for an accord."

"KILL THEM OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Ragnaros roared, spitting chunks of molten rock from the mountain.

"With pleasure," Nefarian roared, soaring toward Onyxia, his fiery eyes burning with renewed hatred.

"Master, let me take him!" Onyxia roared, avoiding Nefarian's claws as the two dragons flew past each other.

"Sylvanas, stay with Onyxia!" Uther yelled to his protégé, as Ysondre and Onyxia flew side by side. "Ysondre, take me to the base of the mountain!"

"Yes my lord," Ysondre said, as Uther and Sylvanas traded places on the dragons' backs.

"See you there!" Jaina smiled, leaping off Onyxia's back and floating down toward the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sylvanas settled on Onyxia's back, the reborn Nefarian dived at them, forcing them away from Ysondre, Vereesa and Uther.

"Dear sister, how foolish you were to ally with mortals!" Nefarian mocked. "What would mother think?"

"Hard to say, considering she's buried beneath the Twilight Highlands, under the remains of their bastion." Onyxia laughed. "Along with the Twilights Hammer!"

"Foolish mortals!" Nefarian roared, breathing fire at Sylvanas but Onyxia rolled to protect her. "Father has more allies that are yet to reveal themselves!"

"And we'll bury them as well when they show themselves!" Sylvanas mocked.

"Foolish high elf!" Nefarian laughed, slashing at Onyxia's torso.

The two dragons stopped swooping at each other and began clawing at each other in mid-air. Sylvanas held on until they broke apart, Onyxia getting as much space between her and Nefarian, before turning to face him again.

"I can't beat him, fire does not beat fire!" Onyxia hissed.

"Do you trust me?" Sylvanas said as she clung to Onyxia's scales.

"Yes mistress." She replied, swiping at Nefarian's wing as they passed each other again.

"Get ready and do exactly as I say!" Sylvanas called, having to yell as Nefarian smashed into them from the side and roared angrily.

Sylvanas focused on the Light energy that welled inside her, channelling it into her hands as she clung to Onyxia's back. She knew that Onyxia had been resurrected by the Light, and that the chance to channel the Light through her was possible.

"This may burn slightly!" Sylvanas called, channelling the Light into Onyxia, purging the former Obsidian dragon of the last things that made her Deathwing's daughter.

"Mistress!" she roared, feeling herself burning from the inside out.

"Now you die!" Nefarian roared, knocking Onyxia from the sky, causing them to crash near the destroyed Dark Iron outpost.

"Hold on!" Sylvanas hissed, continuing to channel the Light into Onyxia.

"Your pathetic healing will not work on a child of Deathwing!" Nefarian laughed, landing and watching as Onyxia's eyes closed. "Now there is only one child of the Worldbreaker and the Lightbringer's high elf bitch will die!"

"I am no longer a child of Deathwing!" Onyxia growled, slowly waking up and getting to her feet.

Onyxia's eyes were now glowing brilliant gold, and her body seemed to glow in the same warm light.

"I am the last true Obsidian dragon, you, father and mother all betrayed our flight's noble charge. May you find peace in the earth our father was charged to protect!" Onyxia snarled.

"Traitor!" Nefarian bellowed, breathing fire at Onyxia.

Sylvanas infront of Onyxia, her hands stretched out in front of her to protect herself from the dragon fire. When she did not feel the heat wash over her, she carefully opened her eyes. A wall of golden energy had encircled herself and Onyxia, and Nefarian's fire was merely glancing off it. Sylvanas scrambled on to Onyxia's back as she took flight again, followed by the fire-born Nefarian.

"How do you feel?" Sylvanas asked as they gained distance between them and Nefarian.

"More alive than ever!" Onyxia roared, sounding rather overjoyed. "I no longer feel afraid of my father, now I wish to bring him to peace, and see the Obsidian dragonflight restored to sanity!"

"Good, care to show him that?" Sylvanas asked, clinging to Onyxia's back as she turned sharply and charged toward Nefarian.

"Come to die sister?" Nefarian roared, breathing fire at her, but she flew up to avoid it.

"I'm no longer your sister!" Onyxia roared, opening her jaw and breathing golden fire at him.

As the Light fire hit Nefarian's lava skin, it seemed to solidify it and make him bellow in pain.

"You truly are dead!" Nefarian snarled, turning sharply again and diving for Sylvanas.

The clouds overhead turned darker and colder, but both dragons ignored the changes as they burned with their internal fire, Sylvanas noticed and looked around wildly.

"No son of Neltharion! You are dead!" Ysondre roared, soaring past as lightning struck Nefarian's solidified back.

Where it struck, the solidified lava exploded, leaving a small crater in the magma-dragon's body.

"Where's Uther and Vereesa?" Sylvanas called.

"Facing the Fire lord!" Ysondre replied. "Do you need help with this abomination?"

"Work together!" Sylvanas ordered, realising they were rapidly approaching Ironforge. "Turn east!"

"Yes mistress!" Onyxia growled, turning sharply, being followed by Ysondre and Nefarian.

"Run as fast as you can, death will find you!" Nefarian laughed, staying hot on their tail, smoke bellowing from his body.

Onyxia turned as more grey clouds formed over her head, Ysondre flew along side and they both faced the oncoming Nefarian.

"Death found me brother, but in the Light I have been reborn, you are still dead!" Onyxia snarled. "I shall take no pleasure in what I must do."

"And what would that be?" Nefarian laughed.

"Putting you at peace once and for all." Onyxia snarled, and Sylvanas signalled Ysondre.

Onyxia breathed golden flames at Nefarian, the holy energy solidifying Nefarian's lava flesh and causing his beating wings to slow. At that moment the clouds burst open, lightning strikes hitting Nefarian's solidified skin and destroying large chunks of his body.

"No!" He roared, as the lightning tore holes in his wings. "I will not die!"

"You were already dead, you died the moment Ragnaros pulled you beneath the lava." Onyxia said coldly, flying toward the nearest land mass, ignoring her former brother as he crashed into the ocean and sunk like a stone.

"Do you think that will finish him?" Sylvanas asked as they quickly approached land.

"He will find no chance of resurrection in Nepultulon's domain, and death will find him when the cold ocean depths cool his molten core." Onyxia said, coming in to land.

As they touched down, Sylvanas quickly realised something was wrong.

"Oh dear, this is not the Eastern Kingdoms!" she laughed. "I guess we really should have been paying attention to where we were."

"I think surviving the fire lord's minion was more important," Ysondre said as she landed beside them. "But we have allies here, and I am in need of rest. Ever since my fight with Eregos I have felt weaker than before."

"Take mortal form," Sylvanas advised and both dragons obeyed. "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you Sylvanas," Ysondre smiled.

"I feel different," Onyxia breathed, looking at her hands carefully.

"Look the same to me, except for the eyes," Sylvanas commented. "Their hazel now, not brown like they used to be."

"A sign of her internal change," Ysondre said softly. "I no longer smell death on you, nor the taint of the fallen Neltharion."

"I am truly reborn!" Onyxia smiled. "A true dragon of the Obsidian dragonflight."

"You're the only one left in Azeroth, at least, the only fully grown one." Sylvanas smiled.

"Halt elves!" a voice called, and Sylvanas quickly spotted several Orcs hurrying toward them.

"We are not enemies!" Sylvanas said as the armed orcs reached them. "I am Sylvanas Windrunner, protégé to Lord Uther; these are his fellow companions Onyxia and Ysondre."

"We know who you are," a female voice called, and Sylvanas spotted a female night elf, fully armoured, sitting on the back of a large white tiger. "Thrall's shamans watched your fight with that abomination and saw you coming to Kalimdor."

"Where is Thrall? And who are you?" Sylvanas immediately asked.

"Thrall has been communing with the elements since the crisis began, and as for who I am," the night elf said, commanding her beast to approach them as she removed her helmet. "I am Maiev Shadowsong, former warden of a prison beneath Hyjal."

"What do you mean 'former' warden? And who was imprisoned there?" Sylvanas asked.

"When the world shook, and natural disasters engulfed Kalimdor, the prison I was warden of split open and the sole prisoner escaped." Maiev said, evidently biting back anger. "And as for whom he was; Illidan Stormrage, brother of Malfurion."

"Why was he locked up?" Ysondre asked.

"It is a long story; I am in Durotar seeking the Troll's help in hunting him down." Maiev explained. "Come with me and I shall explain."

"We really should get back to Blackrock Mountain," Sylvanas said quickly.

"Do not worry, there is a way to return to the Eastern Kingdoms quickly, and your dragons need not tire themselves flying." An orc stated proudly.

"The tram is finished?" Sylvanas asked, remembering the gnome's plan to link the two continents.

"Not completed, but the tunnel is complete, and a basic system is in place." Maiev smiled. "At least, that's what I've heard."


	27. I Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing Ragnaros and his new Majordomo

Obsidian Dragonflight.

Part V: I Burn.

"Sylvanas, stay with Onyxia!" Uther yelled to his protégé, as Ysondre and Onyxia flew side by side. "Ysondre, take me to the base of the mountain!"

"Yes my lord," Ysondre said, as Uther and Sylvanas traded places on the dragons' backs.

"See you there!" Jaina smiled, leaping off Onyxia's back and floating down toward the ground.

When Uther, Vereesa, Arthas, Muradin, Falstad and Jaina landed at the entrance to Blackrock Mountain, they were immediately greeted by the glowing red doors. It was clear that the heat of Ragnaros' rage had welded them shut, on top of the magnets from their assault on the mountain one year prior.

"This is problematic," Uther sighed, but Jaina and Vereesa shared a knowing look at each other.

"Let us handle this Uther," Jaina smiled.

"Where's Ysondre?" Muradin asked, looking around for the emerald dragon.

"She's helping Onyxia," Falstad said, spotting the two friendly dragons fighting the lava-wyrm. "Let's hope that Sylvanas is up to the challenge."

"She is," Vereesa said non-chalantly.

The two magi blasted the door with ice spells, until it no longer glowed red and creaked from the sudden temperature change.

"Care to do the honours Arthas?" Jaina smiled.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, looking at the door in confusion.

"Hit it as hard as you can, the metal is so weak that it will shatter upon impact." Vereesa explained. "But to ensure that you don't tarnish your mace, channel the Light into your weapon."

"Alright, don't get preachy." Arthas snarled.

He walked up to the door, before raising his mace to strike, but hesitated.

"What is it Arthas?" Uther asked.

"The Light does not answer me," he said weakly. "Just like it did in Stratholme."

"Have you lost your faith in the Light?" Uther asked.

"I had a hard time believing after the plague hit, and this cataclysm has not restored my faith." Arthas sighed, lowering his weapon. "But I have not completely lost faith."

"The Light does not abandon those who truly believe, only when your belief faulters, doe the Light not heed our call." Uther stated.

"That's rather odd for a supernatural force," Muradin commented.

"You cannot help those who do not want it," Uther said, and Muradin nodded in agreement. "Light give me strength."

He unsheathed Frostlight and slammed it against the door, shattering the frozen metal instantly. The thick blocks of frozen metal flew in all directions, leaving the entrance into the mountain completely open.

"Nice work, now let's go face the fire lord!" Falstad cheered.

The group hurried into the large central chamber, to find it utterly changed. There was no trace of Orcish or Dwarvish buildings left intact, instead the walls were coated in magma and ignacious rock. Where there had once been a pillar of rock held by chains over a lake of lava, the lava was now level with the circular platform, and it stirred as they approached.

"Come out and face us Ragnaros, your minions are outnumbered by the other elementals and Nefarian will not pose a threat for long." Uther said boldly.

"Fools! You do not realise that you will bring about your own destruction!" Ragnaros' voice roared inside the mountain. "Defeating me here will change nothing!"

"Face us coward!" Arthas yelled.

"Coward?" Ragnaros laughed. "You slaughtered your own people out of fear! Now you shall face a god, puny insects!"

Ragnaros rose from the lava and towered over them, clad in armour made from pure fire and molten rock, with his torso more defined than the last time they had fought.

"What's Deathwing's plan? Why did he not kill you for killing his son?" Uther yelled, not backing down like the heroes around him.

"We have a common nuisance." Ragnaros laughed, flexing his arms and smashing Sulfuras against the walls of the mountain. "We will destroy the world together, and bathe in the chaos til the end of time! Now die!"

Ragnaros smashed Sulfuras down, causing the heroes to scatter, with Uther charging forward to slash at Ragnaros' body.

"Ladies, care to cool him down!" Uther yelled, managing to block another swing of Sulfuras. "Give us a weak spot to focus on."

Jaina and Vereesa blasted the lava armour with frost spells, managing to create chunks of ignacious rock around the fire lord's base.

"You think you can trap me in ice? I am fire incarnate!" Ragnaros laughed, making the magma melt back into lava instantly. "No element is stronger than fire!"

Suddenly the mountain shook, and Ragnaros snarled in anger.

"Air can suffocate a flame," a whispering voice said, as they felt the air being sucked out of the mountain.

"And Water extinguishes all fire!" another, deeper voice laughed, as rain fell into the mountain's core.

"Brothers! Why do you ally with mortals?" Ragnaros yelled. "Why do you fight for the doomed? We are eternal, they are fleeting and insignificant!"

"They fight for balance." The second voice said.

"We do not ally with them, we only wish to make you suffer!" the first voice said. "Your reign of terror in this world is at an end, our reigns will last forever."

"Even together you could never defeat me!" Ragnaros laughed.

Suddenly the walls of the mountain cracked and shook violently. Large chunks of ignacious rock fell from above, and the heroes were forced to take cover where they could.

"Earth buries all!" a deep female voice roared, and the walls of the mountain began to collapse all around them.

"You may defeat me here, but from the firelands I shall strike back!" Ragnaros said, disappearing into the lava.

"Cast ice armour on us now!" Uther yelled as they all gathered around him.

"My lord?" Jaina asked.

"You heard him. For us to truly defeat him, to ensure he does not return in our lifetimes, we must face him in his realm! Cast ice armour on all of us, we're going to follow him!"

"Uther, I don't have the ability to teleport into the firelands," Jaina said quickly.

"We follow him!" Falstad caught on to Uther's idea. "Do it lass, Uther is right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They followed Ragnaros through the portal he had created in the lava, and arrived in his domain. They found themselves in a large throne room, with deep red walls on all sides, and a familiar, swirling lake of lava before them.

"Mortal insects! You dare trespass into MY domain? Your arrogance will be purged in living flame!" Ragnaros' voice roared, shaking the ground beneath their feet. "I am in my element here, and I am at my strongest in my realm. Majordomo, deal with these insects!"

"Scared to face us?" Arthas laughed.

"Not quite Prince Arthas," a familiar voice said calmly, and they turned to see a fiery, yet familiar, night elf walking toward them. "My lord knows that I have a personal interest in making you burn!"

"Fandral?" Uther said in disbelief. "You're a minion of Ragnaros now? When did you turn tail and conspire with the enemy?"

"I could ask the same of you 'lightbringer'." Fandral smiled. "You claim to serve the Light, yet that is not a holy weapon you weild." He pointed at Ashmourne. "And as for an answer to why I serve the fire lord? Elune betrayed me when she let my son die during the War of the Shifting Sand. Yet it was only recently that I found a better power to serve, and it was all thanks to an old friend of yours."

"Benedictus?" Uther breathed.

"Correct." Fandral smiled. "He preached to me about the power of the Old Gods, and after seeing first-hand the devastation Ragnaros caused in the Eastern Kingdoms, I knew that if I served them, I would truly find vengeance and a master who would not let such injustices go unpunished."

"Kill them Majordomo!" Ragnaros roared. "Spare the niceties."

"Yes master, I was merely giving them a final moment of peace before they burn." Staghelm bowed to the lava pool.

"Majordomo?" Jaina asked.

"The last one failed my master, he was disposed of most efficiently, and I took his place." Fandral said simply. "But enough talk, now you shall burn!"

Fandral summoned a staff from nowhere and swung it at the heroes, fire shooting from the tip of the stave. When the heroes were forced back, Fandral summoned several orbs of fire and transformed into a fiery scorpion.

"The Master's power takes many forms!" Fandral laughed, snapping at them with his pincers, with his barbed tail flailing wildly.

"Ladies, deal with the fire!" Uther yelled, parrying one of the claws and cleaving a chunk out of the tail. "Falstad, can you call on the elements?"

"There are no other elements but fire here!" Fandral laughed. "But I'll try!"

"Why do you want revenge on me?" Uther asked, focusing the former archdruid on him.

"I was irritated when you returned from the throne of the dragons," Fandral stated, shifting back into his mortal form, summoning more fire orbs, and throwing glowing seeds at the other heroes. "I was enraged when you killed my mentor Benedictus, and infuriated when you did not get lost in the Nightmare as I wanted."

"You must have realised we were not going to enter the Nightmare, it is beyond anything we have faced thus far." Uther laughed. "You were overconfident!"

"Maybe, but now you're alone in my master's domain, with no hope of escape or rescue!" Fandral snarled, shifting into his feline form and pouncing at Vereesa. "Where's your ranger friend, this is not her!"

"I'm her sister!" Vereesa said coldly, blasting Fandral back with a wall of ice. "And she's currently killing Nefarian."

"I rather doubt that," Fandral chuckled. "Guess I'll have to make do with her sister."

"You're not killing anyone!" Uther said, walking up behind Fandral and cutting off the tail of his cat form.

"I will not die so easily!" Fandral snarled, leaping away from the heroes and shifting back into his human form. "You will all burn!"

"Not today!" Jaina yelled, channeling arcane energy into her fists.

Fandral snarled and charged toward her, but she blasted him with a constant barrage of frost spells. As each spell hit, Fandral's movements began to slow, and the fire that burned in his robes and on his skin began to cool. When Fandral was about to strike Jaina with his staff, he completely froze up, but Jaina did not relent until he was completely incased in ice.

"He won't stay frozen for long, what should we do my lord?" Vereesa asked, as the heroes gathered around the frozen Majordomo.

"From what he told us, and from what I know about him, all that we can do for him now is give him the peace he clearly needs." Uther sighed, sheathing Ashmourne. "Prepare for the worst, we are in the fire lord's domain."

He walked to the frozen Majordomo and channelled the Light into his sword.

"May the Light give you peace," he breathed, before plunging the sword into Fandral's chest, the heat of his sword melting the ice.

"Valstann, I'm sorry…" Fandral breathed, clutching to Uther as the life drained from him.

"You may have defeated one of your own," Ragnaros laughed, as Fandral collapsed to the floor. "But I will not be so easily defeated. I am Fire incarnate and the realm of fire will consume your mortal forms!"

Ragnaros rose out of the lava and immediately swung Sulfuras at them, forcing them to scatter. As they scrambled away from the fire lord's mace, they were forced to watch Sulfuras slam down on the corpse of Fandral Staghelm, a final indignity to a tortured soul.


	28. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To end all you've become

Obsidian Dragonflight.

Part VI: Fire.

"I've got it!" Jaina yelled, blasting the pool of lava with more ice spells, with Vereesa following her lead.

"I will not be trapped in my own realm!" Ragnaros roared, heating the room up and summoning elementals to interrupt their spellcasting.

"I've got them!" Muradin yelled, charging at the elementals to protect Jaina. "Don't stop doing that, it's clearly irritating him."

Uther unsheathed Ashmourne and slashed at Ragnaros' solidifying base, carving chunks out of the fire lord.

"You think me defeated so easily?" Ragnaros laughed, seeming to grow taller. "Fire overcomes all obstacles, fire is uncontained rage!"

Ragnaros formed two legs of pure fire and lava, stepping out of the rapidly solidifying pool until the fire lord stood over them, wielding Sulfuras in both hands.

"BY FIRE BE PURGED!" Ragnaros bellowed, summoning a wall of lava across the entire room.

"Get behind us!" Jaina yelled, as she and Vereesa hurried to stand side by side, and blast the wall of lava with ice.

As they solidified a section of the oncoming lava wall, Arthas charged forward and smashed through, followed by the others. Ragnaros bellowed in anger, slamming Sulfuras down at Uther, who dodged it and slashed at the fire lord's wrist.

"Minions of fire, purge the outsiders!" Ragnaros yelled, and a large fiery elemental climbed out of the lava pool, formed from the magma Jaina had created.

"Succumb to living flame!" the elemental roared, as it marched toward the two dwarves.

"Back down Ragnaros!" Uther yelled, getting the fire lord's attention again. "Don't belittle yourself by calling on lackeys! If we're so easy to defeat, face us alone!"

"Bold of you to demand a god to do your bidding." Ragnaros chuckled. "Be gone Rhyolith!"

The gigantic elemental nodded and stomped away, leaving the heroes to face Ragnaros. Ragnaros, however, summoned smaller elementals and focused his attention on Uther. The fire lord separated Uther from his companions with walls of pure fire, before blasting the Lightbringer with lava.

"I see you!" Ragnaros snarled. "You call yourself 'Lightbringer', but you're soul is bathed in shadows."

"I will not listen to a desperate entity!" Uther snarled through gritted teeth.

He blasted the lava away with a blast of holy energy, and charged at Ragnaros with unrestrained fury.

"Uther!" Jaina exclaimed, seeing him charge at Ragnaros like a thing possessed. "Don't let it win!"

Uther hesitated, and before Ragnaros could take advantage of the Paladin's hesitation, his weapon hand was blasted with frost magic.

"You're not going to threaten Azeroth anytime soon!" Jain yelled, hurling frost spells at Ragnaros' weapon hand, until it solidified.

"This is my realm!" Ragnaros bellowed in furious frustration.

"And if we defeat you here, you will not threaten Azeroth for centuries!" Uther said, channelling the Light into his swords. "That is not something we will pass up."

"We've got the elements on our side!" Falstad cheered, as he managed to summon elementals of earth, air and water around him.

Ragnaros snarled and smashed his solidified fist down, trying to kill Uther, but Uther's swords destroyed the fist before it could flatten him. Jaina and Vereesa continued to hurl ice and arcane spells at Ragnaros, while Uther knocked Sulfuras from the remains of the fire lord's right hand.

"Burn!" Ragnaros yelled, trying to retreat but finding the pool of lava covered by a thick layer of solidified magma.

"Not today!" Arthas yelled, channelling the Light into his mace and smashing it down on Sulfuras, breaking the head in two.

Uther and Arthas then combined their weapon strikes, swinging their weapons upwards into Ragnaros' chest, causing the fire lord to get blasted back by the Light.

"I will return, and Azeroth will burn for these transgressions!" Ragnaros snarled, before his body died, and the armour clattered to the floor.

'- _Time is running out.-_ ' The voice whispered.

"We've got to get back to Azeroth, we must defeat Deathwing quickly." Uther said quickly as the heroes gathered together again. "Jaina, try and create a portal back to our realm. Arthas, well done on finding your faith again."

"Thank you Uther." Arthas smiled.

"What restored your faith?" Muradin asked.

"I guess it was seeing my former mentor standing toe-to-toe with the fire lord. I witnessed first hand how the Light was able to match the power of an elemental lord, and came to the aid of someone who needed it." Arthas explained.

"I am glad, if you wish to continue your training after this is all over, I will recommend one of the Silver Hand's finest as your new mentor." Uther said, patting Arthas on the back.

"You're not offering?" Vereesa asked.

"It is clear to me now that you need someone who can reach you on a more personal level," Uther said slowly, sheathing Frostlight and Ashmourne. "I never could because we were too different, and I have a new protégé in Sylvanas, and she has so much more to learn."

"Why not mentor both of us?" Arthas laughed.

"That would not be much fun for me," Uther chuckled. "You two fight too much."

"They don't mean it," Vereesa sighed. "Sylvanas has a playful side that the prince here shares, when two people like that meet of course they're going to fight."

"I'll think about it." Uther stated, as Jaina opened a portal to Azeroth.

"Best I can do, it's not Stormwind but it is a place of safety." Jaina said. "Hurry! It will not stay open for long."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we?" Arthas asked when they emerged in a well lit cave, with several pools of crystal clear water around them.

"Welcome to the Tauren home of Thunderbluff." Jaina smiled. "From the exploration of Kalimdor I've done, it's roughly in the middle of Kalimdor, with the Orc capital north east of here."

"Why did you bring us here?" Muradin asked.

"Because Nozdormu said you were to return to the Caverns of Time after you had dealt with Ragnaros and the Twilight's Hammer." Jaina said simply. "Thunderbluff is the nearest city to Tanaris."

"Then why did you not teleport us to Gadgetzan?" Uther asked.

"I did not think about that, I thought of the nearest place of safety to the Caverns of Time, and my memory of Thunderbluff was the most prominent." Jaina said flustered.

"Fair enough," Falstad laughed. "How to we find Sylvanas, Onyxia and Ysondre?"

"Let's speak to Cairne, he's likely heard what happened in the Eastern Kingdoms," Jaina said quickly.

"Lead the way." Uther said, gesturing to the exit.

"Don't go swimming in those waters, the Tauren believe them to be mystical."Jaina said, noting how Arthas and Muradin were eyeing the reflecting pools.

"Darn, come on lads, let's explore this 'city' of the Tauren." Muradin laughed, dragging Arthas and Falstad out of the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jaina!" Cairne said, hurrying to greet the magi. "It is wonderful to see you again, how have you been? Why are those elegant robes of yours burned?"

"We've just returned from the firelands, where we silenced the fire lord and his threat to this world." Jaina said, looking at the burn marks on her robes. "But where are my manners, these are my companions; Vereesa Windrunner and Lord Uther. My other friends, who have chosen to explore your city, are Muradin Bronzebeard, Falstad Wildhammer and Arthas Menethil."

"Lord Uther? The one so many people call Lightbringer?" Cairne asked. "You certainly have a large reputation among my people's new allies, your stories are beyond belief, yet I can see they are true, the ghosts of your past have left their marks on you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Cairne," Uther chuckled, shaking the Tauren's hand. "We have come to speak with you, mostly to see what you have heard."

"I have heard many things since the Earthmother was wounded, and the world cried out in pain." Cairne laughed. "Is there something more specific you wish to learn about?"

"We were wondering if you had heard about Sylvanas Windrunner and two dragons that were with her." Jaina asked.

"As it happens I have," Cairne said, turning to pick up a small piece of parchment. "This was a detailed letter I received from Vol'jin this morning. It lists the catastrophies that have been reported across Kalimdor, and of a Sin'dorei ranger resting in Orgrimmar after an aerial battle to the north-east."

"Where is she now?" Vereesa asked.

"Still in Orgrimmar I believe, shall I send word to bring them here?" Cairne asked.

"If you would be so kind," Uther said politely. "But I sense that there is something else, something not quite so uplifting."

"Indeed," Cairne sighed. "I returned from the conference with the other leaders of the Alliance when the earthquakes hit, and my people were immediately visited by a group of Kaldorei rangers."

"What did they want?" Jaina asked.

"They informed me that a dangerous prisoner had escaped from his confinement, and that my people should be on the look out for him." Cairne stated.

"Who?" Vereesa asked.

"Illidan Stormrage," a voice said, and a Night Elf strolled out of the shadows behind Cairne. "Twin brother of Malfurion, but to my people he is known as the Betrayer for his actions during the War of the Ancients."

"I think you best tell us everything while we wait for Sylvanas to get here." Uther sighed.


	29. It's The End of the World As We Know It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther must go to the end of the world to stop Deathwing

Obsidian Dragonflight.

Part VII: It's The End of the World As We Know It.

"So… on top of Deathwing and the oncoming Legion, we've now got to deal with a potential double agent as well?" Vereesa exclaimed as they flew into the Caverns of Time. "Does no one else think the cards are stacked against us? It is times like these I miss Rhonin, his commanding presence had something of a calming effect on me."

"He's at peace," Sylvanas said, giving her sister an affectionate hug. "All we can do is fight on."

"Welcome back heroes," Chromie said as they landed. "You're right on time!"

"Well we like to be formal," Jaina chuckled. "What are we required to do here that will help us end Deathwing?"

"Before you proceed, you must understand something," Chromie said cautiously. "The first place you are about to go is a future event from another timeline, and then you will be travelling back to a key moment in history, to recover an artefact of great power."

"Excuse me?" Arthas laughed. "Please speak plainly for those who don't speak time travel."

"You're going to the end of everything, a world after the Hour of Twilight." Nozdormu said, standing beside Chromie. "It is an alternative timeline, but it is impacting on our own time stream."

"How?" Sylvanas asked.

"There is something there, something that is blocking me from opening a passage to an event in Azeroth's history," Nozdormu explained. "An event from which we will retrieve something that will end the threat Deathwing poses."

"Alright, please lead the way." Uther said brightly.

"One second heroes," Chromie said, blocking their path. "This is the end of the world, and although it is in another timeline, what you will see may affect you more than any world threat ever could."

"You'll come face to face with echoes of an alternate reality, echoes that may be mirrored in our reality if unheeded." Nozdormu said slowly. "If you are certain that you wish to proceed, step forward. But be warned, there is no telling at this time if you will be affected by what you see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stepped through the portal and were immediately met with an ungodly sight.

"Is this Dragonblight?" Sylvanas breathed, looking around at the ruined landscape. "It's so bleak, so barren, so depressing."

"Look, not even Deathwing survives." Uther said, pointing to the Obsidian dragon's corpse impaled on the Wyrmrest Temple. "But there is no sign of the other Dragonflights or any life at all."

"This is the End Time, when the world is dead or dying, and all hope is gone." Nozdormu said, appearing before them. "But as I stated, this is not your timeline."

"What are we to do?" Arthas asked.

"There are two time-tormented echoes trapped here, you must defeat them in order to summon the true problem in this event." Nozdormu said quickly. "I shall guide you through this wasteland, but when it comes to the final threat, I cannot help you."

"I understand, where to first?" Uther asked.

Nozdormu summoned a portal, and ushered them to step through. On the other side they found a small swirling blue portal in the centre of the Azure Dragonshrine, surrounded by destroyed platforms, dragon skeletons, and the ghosts of Lordaeron soldiers.

"What happened here?" Vereesa breathed.

"This is all that is left of the Blue Dragonshrine." Nozdormu said, a vision of him appearing beside them. "A great battle shattered the timewaves leading out of this forsaken place. You must reconstruct the fragments strewn across the ground and defeat the trapped spirit to proceed."

"And these tortured spirits?" Sylvanas asked.

"End their suffering," Jaina breathed. "It is the least we can do."

They quickly spread out and cut through the tortured spirits, seeing relieved looks on their faces as they were finally put out of their misery. Sylvanas reached out and took one of the floating pieces, and turned sharply when she heard Jaina gasp.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It… I…" Jaina stammered, staring at the small swirling portal.

Arthas hurried to her side, while Sylvanas moved to grab the other fragments. When she picked up the next one, Jaina and Arthas gasped.

"It's me!" Jaina breathed, staring at her ghostly, older reflection before it vanished again. "I'm the tortured soul that haunts this place?"

"It's not you Jaina!" Uther said, hurrying to support her. "This is an alternate timeline, an alternate course of events; you are not doomed to share her fate."

Sylvanas grabbed another few pieces and the echo of Jaina appeared again. Uther stared at the ghost before it vanished again, and felt a great sadness overtake him.

"You look almost my age," he smiled weakly. "But you're clearly haunted by a long and tragic life."

Jaina pushed Uther aside and stood in front of where the echo kept appearing. As Sylvanas picked up the penultimate fragment, Jaina held a hand out, and the ghost formed around her. Suddenly Jaina went tense, and when the ghost faded she was as pale as the echo.

"Jaina! What happened?" Uther asked, holding her by the upper arms and trying to look into her eyes.

"I saw her life," Jaina said, starting to cry. "I saw all the pain and misery she had suffered."

"Ignore it Jaina, focus on what is here and now." Uther said, pulling her in for a powerful hug.

"Alright Uther, I'll try." Jaina said, mopping up her tears. "Sylvanas, let's put her out of her misery."

Sylvanas took the last fragment, and watched as they formed together into Jaina's staff. The ghost appeared again, more physical this time, and fully aware of their presence.

"I don't know who you are, but I'll defend this shrine with my life. Leave, now, before we come to blows." The echo said boldly, as its staff flew into its hand. "I hate resorting to violence."

Suddenly the alternate Jaina blasted them with frost spells, and they quickly scattered, choosing to keep their distance.

"This is wrong, I cannot harm her, even if she's not you Jaina," Uther said through gritted teeth, summoning a wall of holy and unholy energy to protect them.

"I know Uther, but she is an echo of a tortured version of me, we must put her at peace." Jaina said, tears still in her eyes from reliving her alternative life. "Look past seeing my face, and bring her peace."

"I might be able to help change your perceptions," Vereesa said, casting a spell on each of them.

Before their eyes, the echo of Jaina shifted to a female Troll, still bombarding them with ice and arcane spells.

"What did you do to her?" Jaina asked.

"Variation on polymorph, and it does not reflect how I view you," Vereesa said quickly, returning fire at the echo. "Trolls are an old enemy of my people."

"Fair enough," Uther said, charging the echo with his swords out.

"Uther? Dear Uther? How can you be here?" the troll said in Jaina's pained voice. "You died years ago…"

"Ignore it!" Sylvanas yelled when she saw him faulter. "She is from another timeline; her past does not reflect our own."

'- _I beg to differ, their past is YOUR future!-'_  the Lich laughed.

"Arthas… He killed you…" the troll said, still with Jaina's distraught voice, but her upset did not stop her from attacking them. "No! It is another trick! I hate resorting to violence!"

They were again blasted back and the echo hurled walls of ice at them, with Uther and Arthas charging the echo together.

"Any idea what the hell could have happened that meant I killed you?" Arthas asked as the two men deflected the echo's spells.

"It happened," Uther said bluntly. "I'm guessing that I did not stop you claiming Frostmourne, and everything went down hill afterward, including this alleged instance of you killing me."

"Why hasn't she recognised me?" Arthas asked quietly.

"Clearly what you did was too painful for her to remember," Sylvanas said, appearing behind the echo and plunging her daggers into the echo's back. "Rest in peace Jaina!"

"I understand, now. Farewell, and good luck." The echo said softly, as its body began to dissolve by a bright light, until nothing remained.

'- _This revelation has only furthered my hatred for you.-'_  The voice hissed.

"Let us move on, that was not an experience I wish to linger with," Jaina breathed, wiping away the tears.

"What happened to her?" Arthas asked, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Endless heartache," she responded, as the other heroes stepped through the time portal to face the next echo. "Uther was right to stop you taking Frostmourne…"

Before Arthas could ask why, Jaina stepped through the portal,and he quickly followed her lead. However their conversation died when they saw what lay on the other side, and who the next echo was, as they were only floating a short distance away from them.

"What the hell?" Arthas exclaimed.


	30. Another World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echos of another life, another path, another reality

Obsidian Aspect.

Part VIII: Another World.

"What happened to me?" Sylvanas wailed.

"This is where she stood, heroes, and this is where she fell." Nozdormu said plainly. "The time-lost echo of Sylvanas Windrunner will reverberate through the rotting limbs of the Dragonshrine for all eternity."

"What happened to her?" Vereesa yelled at Nozdormu, who faded from sight instead of answering. "Touch her sister; I want to know what happened to you."

Sylvanas cautiously approached the echo, who seemed ignorant to their presence. She reached out, but before she could place her hand on the echo, it let out a piercing scream and floated upward, as several creatures rose from the blackened ground.

"Another band of Deathwing's converts? I'll be sure your death is especially painful." The echo laughed, before shadowy arrows rained down from the echo.

'- _She is not one of the living.-_ ' The voice laughed. '- _She is undead! I can feel my mark on her!-_ '

"I will give you one thing, you are still a skilled ranger in this alternate reality," Uther laughed, moving to meet the echo as she floated down and attacked him. "Vereesa, please shift her appearance, I do not want to kill my protégé."

Vereesa waved her hand and the other heroes moved in to assist their Lord, but Uther faultered as the echo continued to slash at him, his arms only just managing to move his swords to deflect its blows.

"It did not work… I still see her," he said quietly, but Uther was heard by Arthas.

"Is there something you're not admitting Uther?" Arthas asked. "I was not affected in fighting the echo of Jaina, but we both know why it did not affect me."

"I do not have those feelings for her!" Uther said, struggling to fight and argue at the same time, especially against someone as skilled as Sylvanas.

"Perhaps not love, but there is something you hide, something between you and Sylvanas that goes beyond student and master." Muradin said, joining the conversation after dispatching the undead creatures.

"We shall talk about this later." Uther said, disarming the echo and summoning the Light to restrain the ghostly Sylvanas. "Time to see what haunts you."

He reached out and touched the echo's ghostly cheek, immediately collapsing to the ground as new memories surged into his mind.

'- _Glorious, truly glorious!-_ ' the Lich cackled, as it too witnessed the echo's tortured life.

From being killed and resurrected by Arthas, to ruling over the Forsaken beneath the ruins of Lordaeron, and finally her death during the Hour of Twilight, Uther saw it all, and inparticular, saw that his end came protecting Terenas' remains from the fallen prince, who had also died at Arthas' hands.

"Uther!" Sylvanas' voice said suddenly, shaking him from the misery. "She's gone, Muradin ended her suffering while you were out of it."

"Aye I did, and I take no pleasure in it." Muradin smiled. "What happened Uther? What happened to her that affected you so much?"

Uther looked from Sylvanas to Arthas, and the prince instantly knew.

"You don't have to say it Uther, I can tell that you did the right thing," Arthas said through gritted teeth. "Whatever happened after I took Frostmourne in this reality, I do not want to know, and I will not follow his example."

"Let's just leave this awful place," Vereesa said quickly, pointing to the time portal Nozdormu had opened for them.

On the other side, they were greeted with the largest Infinite dragon they had seen, and Uther quickly recognised the dark truth behind the Infinite Dragonflight.

"The 'End Time,' I once called this place, this strand. I had not seen, by then; I did not know." The Infinite dragon said as it spotted them. "You hope to… what? Stop me, here?" Change the fate I worked so tirelessly to weave?"

"Nozdormu," Uther breathed, recognising the large Infinite dragon as the fallen leader of the Bronze Dragonflight. "Light give me strength."

"You crawl unwitting, like a blind, writhing worm, towards endless madness and despair. I have witnessed the true End Time. This? This is a blessing you simply cannot comprehend."

Muruzond roared and the heroes charged toward him, with Uther leading the charge, while Sylvanas, Jaina and Vereesa providing help from a distance and the two dragons took to the skies.

"So be it." Muruzond snarled, swiping his claws at them.

"Heroes! I cannot follow you any further – accept my blessing and use it to defeat Muruzond!" Nozdormu said briefly.

"Why can't he help?" Muradin asked, the four male heroes grouping together underneath the dragon's chest.

"Because we're fighting him, or more specifically, we're fighting his future, fallen self." Uther said quietly.

"And what is his blessing?" Falstad asked, before all four men were forced to duck and avoid Muruzond's claws.

"I do not know," Uther said, blasting the Infinite dragon with the Light, causing it to snarl and focus on him.

Arthas, Muradin and Falstad were blasted backwards by a wall of arcane energy, and Muruzond breathed white fire over Uther, who barely managed to summon a shield to protect him.

'- _Use my power! You are losing the strength of the 'Light'.-_ ' The Lich whispered, sounding almost gleeful.

He ignored the Lich's taunts and continued to weild the Light, though he could feel his connection to the Light growing weaker. He channelled the Light into both his swords and slashed at Muruzond's claws, causing the twisted dragon to roar in pain. Muruzond extended his wings and took flight, blasting all his opponents with repeated arcane blasts until they collapsed dead. Suddenly they were all brought back, and Uther suspected that Nozdormu's blessing was behind it.

"I guess that's his gift, reversing time." Falstad laughed.

"To repeat the same action and expect different results is madness." Muruzond yelled when he saw the heroes suddenly come back from death, feeling time reverse around him.

Uther again channelled the Light into his blades, but his connection was weaker, and he suspected that even with time reversed, dying had affected him.

' _What are you doing to me?'_  he snarled at the Lich.

'- _I am restrained by that infernal crystal, I have done nothing!-_ ' it replied. '- _Perhaps you are losing faith? Perhaps knowing that your former protege betrayed the Light has put you in doubt.-_ '

"Cover me!" he commanded, diving sideways and forcing Arthas to take the focus of the Infinite dragon.

He crouched down and clasped the glowing crystal in Ashmourne, feeling its warmth coursing through him again. With the renewed connection to the Light, he charged toward Muruzond, and leapt on to its back, diving to avoid his swinging tail. Sylvanas spotted her tutor leaping on to the Infinite dragon's back and quickly fired arrows at its joints to keep it preoccupied. Muruzond hit them with another powerful blast of twisted magic, and once again they were all mortally wounded, but Nozdormu's blessing brought them back at peak health.

"Another chance will make no difference. You will fail." Muruzond bellowe.

Uther summoned the Light, and tapped into the unholy energy of the Lich, attempting to surprise the twisted Timeless One. He slashed at the dragon's chest, and saw a black wound appear on the white scales on Muruzond's chest, the unholy energy hurt the Infinite dragon.

'- _Do it!-_ ' the Lich hissed.

Uther summoned more of the unholy energy into Ashmourne, but imbuing Frostlight with holy energy, before slashing both swords across Muruzond's scales, before plunging both blades into the open wounds.

"Boys! Get down!" Vereesa yelled, and the four men complied.

Vereesa unleashed a barrage of arcane, frost and fire spells at the open wounds, seeing Muruzond recoil and roar in pain. She channelled all the magical disciplines she had mastered into one ball of energy, before hurling it at the Infinite dragon's roaring maw.

"You know not what you have done." Muruzond growled, as the arcane energy burned its throat. "Aman'Thul… What I… have… seen…"

As Muruzond collapsed dead, Nozdormu appeared beside another time portal.

"At last it has come to pass. The moment of my demise. The loop is closed. My future self will cause no more harm. Still, in time, I will… fall to madness. And you, heroes… will vanquish me. The cycle will repeat. So it goes." Nozdormu said, as the heroes gathered around him. "What matters is that Azeroth did not fall; that we survived to fight another day. All that matters… is this moment."

"Are you bound to his fate?" Sylvanas asked quickly. "This is not our timeline, perhaps your demise is different to this event."

"Time is constantly influx, but my death is fixed." Nozdormu stated.

"What about our experiences in this timeline, will we remember what we've learnt?" Jaina asked, tears welling in her eyes as she remembered her alternate history.

"What you learnt from the alternate history will be forgotten when you leave this moment, but echoes will remain." Nozdormu said simply. "But time is not to be wasted in this grim time, step through the portal to the next point in history, the crucial moment where your intervention is needed."

"When are we needed?" Vereesa asked.

"Ten thousand years in your past, during the first invasion of the Burning Legion." Nozdormu stated, while Arthas, Muradin and Falstad stepped through the portal.

"The Well of Eternity," the two Windrunners breathed, and the Timeless One nodded.

"The Dragon Soul," Uther remembered. "You want us to steal it?"

"You have already stolen from the past to help the present, as was intended, and it is the only way to defeat Deathwing." Nozdormu said. "Please step through, and be rid of this desolate place."

"I need to speak with the Dragon Queen, is it possible to open a portal to the Wyrmrest Temple?" Uther asked the Timeless One, who nodded.

"Step through and your companions will be at the Sundering, while you will find yourself in Dragonblight, one day after you defeated Ragnaros." He said quickly.

"Uther?" Jaina asked.

"It's nothing my dear, go on without me; I'll be at your side when we face Deathwing." Uther said brightly, putting a hand on Jaina's shoulder and looking into her eyes. "I'll be fine."


	31. Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther confronts the Lich within, whilst his companions face the Sundering

Obsidian Dragonflight,

Part IX: Limits.

Uther appeared in the Wyrmrest throne room, and was greeted by a vision from a dream which he had not forgotten. Alexstrasza was arguing with a figure enveloped in smoke, though from his current position, the figure was mostly hidden by the floating globe. He was not noticed by either of the figures, and slowly approached, but froze when he saw the figure in the smoke.

"Why do you resist the end sister?" Deathwing's mortal form laughed. "The Hour of Twilight is coming, and your resistance does nothing to stop it."

"My champion has already silenced the Twilight's Hammer, and he faced Ragnaros once, he will defeat him again!" Alexstrasza said proudly.

"And I did!" Uther spoke up, surprising both Dragonflight leaders.

"Uther!" Alexstrasza cheered, but Deathwing laughed.

"This is your champion? An aged warrior of the last war?" Deathwing chided. "You truly are deluded if he is your only hope of stopping me!"

"I'm not alone Neltharion!" Uther said boldly. "The greatest heroes of the age stand with me, and now you stand alone against us. Ragnaros and the Twilight's Hammer have fallen, and the other Elemental Lords are neutral, you cannot win."

"I am not alone little mortal!" Deathwing snarled, angered by Uther using his former name. "Forces beyond reckoning are rising, and I am the herald of the end, the one to break the world and let the chaos reign."

"The Burning Legion?" Uther said, hoping that Deathwing would be refering to them.

"Uther, he means the Old Gods." Alexstrasza said, her head bowed slightly. "He's going to break Azeroth to free the Old Gods."

"Silence!" Deathwing roared, back-handing Alexstrasza across the face, knocking her down. "There is no force on this miserable planet that can stop me, you can fight all you like, but the end is inevitable."

With that Deathwing vanished in a cloud of fiery smoke. Uther hurried to the Dragon Queen and helped her to her feet.

"Your intervention was not necessary," she said curtly, brushing herself off lightly, but her right cheek burned red. "I am able to stand up to my fallen brother."

"That is not why I am here," Uther said sternly, surprising the Dragon Queen again. "We have just helped Nozdormu in the Caverns of Time, but something happened and I needed to speak with you."

"Where are your companions now?" Alexstrasza quickly asked, noting their absence.

"Back during the Sundering, Nozdormu believes that…"

"The Dragon Soul, of course…" she interrupted him. "He is right in his thinking, it is the only weapon that can stop him, or at the very least, mortally wound him. I remember seeing them there now; do not fear Uther, they will all survive their time at the Well of Eternity. What troubled you so much that you sought to return to the temple?"

"It troubles me," Uther sighed, unsheathing Ashmourne. "Despite being restrained by the Ashbringer Crystal, the voice still torments me, and I fear that it is eating away at me."

"Do you wish to be separated from it again?" She asked, her eyes staring intently at the hilt of Ashmourne.

'- _You will never be rid of me!-_ ' The Lich hissed. '- _You need me to fight the Legion!-_ '

"Time away from the blade will not give me time away from it," he said slowly. "But I did need time away from the constant fighting, and time to truly reconnect with the Light."

"Your chambers have not been touched since you left Uther," she smiled. "You will find peace here for the time being, but we both know that Deathwing needs to be stopped soon, or Azeroth will pay the price."

"I know, how go the preparations?" He quickly asked, remembering what Alexstrasza had said last time they had discussed the confrontation with Deathwing.

"They are going as well as can be expected, considering that the world is suffering from his escape." Alexstrasza said, her eyes turning to the globe which was covered in warning lights over different regions. "But the Elemental Lords seem eager to restore balance, and all nations know to hold back for the Legion."

"And the Old Gods? Are they coming as well?" Uther asked.

"If we let Deathwing win, then they will be free to sow chaos," she said sternly. "But I have no intention of letting him win."

"What were these secrets that you planned to 'wake' beneath Northrend?" Uther asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I think I'm allowed to keep a few things up by sleeve Uther," she smiled down at him. "But rest assured they will help if Deathwing has more allies to take down when we confront him. But you should rest now, that is why you are not fighting alongside your protégé and companions."

"Thank you my queen, I will not rest long in this time of need." Uther said, bowing to her. "I just need time to find myself again; it is wearing me down and…"

"I know, go and rest, do not worry about how others view it, this is important to you." She smiled, ushering him toward the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, welcome. You are here to join us in the coming celebration? No? A pity." A tall, elegant and beautiful High Elf said as they approached her.

"The legends did not do her justice, she's beautiful," Arthas said, dumstruck by her beauty.

"Queen Azshara may be beautiful, but she only has eyes for Sargeras, and we must stop her from summoning him to our world." Vereesa said, steeling herself for the confrontation.

"But she was not murdered, how do we defeat her without killing her?" Jaina asked.

"One way to find out." Sylvanas said, her hands glowing gold.

Sylvanas nocked an arrow and fired at the queen. Before it could touch her perfect skin; it was deflected away and clattered to the floor.

"Do not ask for mercy after such an act!" Azshara exclaimed, walking slowly toward them, a thin glowing shield surrounding her. "I have no time for such diversions. Keepers of Eternity, will you stand for your queen?"

At this summons, several elegant High elves approached from behind them, clearly enthralled by Queen Azshara.

"WE WILL NOT fail you my queen," they said in unison, before hurling ice, fire and arcane spells at the heroes.

"It looks like we merely have to waste her time until she gets bored. I doubt we will be given any chance to harm her." Jaina surmised.

"Interrupt her when she tries to cast spells, while dealing with her thralls," Vereesa said, blasting back the enthralled High Elves.

There was a blast of gold energy that washed over the heroes, and when it had passed, the thralls were gone, and Azshara was sprawled on the floor.

"What's happening to me?" Sylvanas exclaimed, as another blast incinerated the rest of the thralls.

Arthas hurried over and grabbed her hands, as they were now glowing so brightly that her fingers were no longer visible. He was forced to let go when the heat she was giving off began to burn his hands.

"Remember Uther's teachings, do not let it overwhelm you!" he hissed, while Azshara got to her feet.

"Brave of you, to strike a queen. A lesser monarch might be enraged." Azshara said politely, walking over and towering over Arthas and Sylvanas. "If you intend to play the fool, you may as well look the part."

She touched the bridge of Sylvanas' nose, and before anyone realised what had happened, her holy shockwave blasted them back instead of the Queen.

"Sylvanas!" Vereesa exclaimed. "Snap out of it!"

Arthas charged toward Sylvanas, slamming his mace down and blocking another holy shockwave, before swinging his weapon at the thin ghostly strings that hovered over Sylvanas. This did the trick, and she quickly snapped back to her senses, but the uncontrolled blasts were now unfocused, hitting both sides with equal force. Azshara expected this result quickly blocked it with an equally powerful shield.

"Enough!" Azshara exclaimed as the shockwave dissipated. "As much as I adore playing hostess, I have more pressing matters to attend to. Riders to me!"

A large bat flew down and the queen leapt on to its back, before it rose into the sky.

"My noble Varo'then, do return and dispose of this murderous band." Azshara said softly, before she flew away.

"Heroes, you have only to help me obtain the Dragon Soul and we may leave this dark time," Nozdormu said as he appeared in their midst. "However, I cannot simply fly up and grab the Dragon Soul. The Old Gods protect it. To make matters worse, their shield is strengthened by the swirling, arcane energies that emanate from the Well of Eternity, and those energies are being focused by the great demon Mannoroth."

"What do you want us to do?" Sylvanas asked, picking up the arrows she had fired at the queen's thralls, whilst trying desperately to contain the holy energy raging inside her.

"Distract Mannoroth, and the link between Dragon Soul and the Well will be broken." Nozdormu said simply. "Once the wards have fallen, I will take the Dragon Soul and get it to Queen Alexstrasza in your present."

"How hard can it be to kill a demon, compared to what we've faced?" Vereesa laughed as Nozdormu faded from sight, but the others were giving Sylvanas concerned looks.

"Are you alright?" Arthas asked, noting that Sylvanas' fists had stopped glowing.

"I think so, the Light has calmed inside me, I don't feel it burning me anymore," she smiled.

"What happened?" Onyxia asked.

"I don't know, it just burst from me without me commanding it in any way," Sylvanas explained, looking at her fingers that still tingled with energy. "Maybe the chaotic energies at war here are affecting the Light, or my control of it."

"You mean the Well of Eternity is messing with your command of the Light in some way?" Vereesa asked. "How?"

"We'll theorise later, we are wasting time when the Sundering is happening around us," Ysondre said, looking up at Ysera and the other Dragonflights flying overhead. "Not to mention of how many hours we are wasting in our time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uther sat on his bed in just his undergarments, with his armour resting at the foot of the bed, and his swords placed on the far side of the room. He meditated on recent experiences, and tried to focus his mind on his connection to the Light.

'- _Worried you're losing your conviction 'Lightbringer'?-_ ' the Lich mocked.

' _Be silent!_ ' he roared at the voice in his head.

He cast the voice into a dark corner of his mind and ignored it as he meditated, feeling the warmth of the Light spreading through him again. Brief memories followed the warm sensations; memories of the Second War, of his tutelage in the Holy Order, and the last year he had spent free of the Lich, which only made it laugh.

'- _Are you trying to blame me for your doubt?-_ ' It mocked.

As the creeping doubt began to spread through his mind, he focused and a familiar blank environment appeared around him, with a corrupted Orc standing before him.

'- _Finally going to face me 'Lightbringer'?-_ ' Ner'zhul chuckled.

' _You said that your power is at my command, that the Ashbringer Crystal restrains your influence,_ ' Uther said coldly, pacing back and forth in front of Ner'zhul.

'- _This is unfortunately true, my powers are yours to command, and my influence is not as prominent as it was last year.-_ ' Ner'zhul replied. '- _But that does not make me helpless, I still have my voice and my mind, they are not yours to abuse.-_ '

' _Are you cutting off my connection to the Light?_ ' Uther asked, wheeling around to stare at the Orc.

'- _No.-_ ' it replied. '- _You are losing faith in your cause, I have nothing to do with your own crisis of confidence. You see the task before you, the immeasurable powers you face, and you doubt your chances to suceed.-_ '

' _Do you mock me Orc? You, who came to me to escape your master's wrath, and promised to help me fight the Legion when they invade._ ' Uther said coldly, feeling anger building inside him. ' _If you have been lying to me, I will destroy Frostmourne and the Lich armour, and exorcise you from my mind, to die as the wretch you truly are._ '

'- _That does not sound like the righteous thing to do 'Lightbringer'.-_ ' Ner'zhul laughed. '- _I will help with the defence of your insignificant world, and for as long as it is mutually beneficial.-_ '

' _What would you consider mutually beneficial?_ ' He asked, still not trusting the Lich.

'- _Revenge on the Legion for the torment I suffered, that is the only mutually beneficial act that you should concern yourself with.-_ ' Ner'zhul stated.

' _I do not trust you, I will not weild your dark powers without the utmost need of them, and I will not let you torment me until my dying day._ ' Uther said, striding toward Ner'zhul, who did not flich at the intimidation tactic.

'- _If I ever let you die,-_ ' Ner'zhul laughed.

Uther was snapped back to the present by a familiar warmth emanating around his neck, and when he opened his eyes, plants were growing out of his bedsheets, and the Dragon Queen herself was smiling at him.

"What news from Sylvanas?" He immediately asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they stepped through the portal and back into the Wyrmrest Temple, they were immediately greeted by Nozdormu, Ysera and a tall, blue haired man.

"Heroes, you have done the impossible and now we have a weapon that can end the Worldbreaker once and for all." Ysera smiled. "May we introduce Kalecgos, the new Azure Dragonflight leader; he has come up with a plan for ending Neltharion using the Dragon Soul."


	32. Adiemus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final preparations before the Worldbreaker arrives

Obsidian Dragonflight.

Part X: Adiemus.

"This sounds insane," Vereesa exclaimed after the Dragonflights had revealed their plan. "And it seems we're putting a lot of trust into this one plan, is there no other way?"

"No other weapon exists that can kill Deathwing, and time is not on our side," Nozdormu said quickly. "The more time that is wasted finding a new weapon, the more people that will die at Deathwing's hands."

"Killing him aside, how the hell do we draw him into the open?" Sylvanas asked. "I doubt he'll just show up because we ask nicely."

"We have a means of drawing his attention," Ysera said coldly. "Have all of Deathwing's lackeys been dispatched?"

"Ragnaros is back in the Elemental Plane, the Twilight's Hammer Bastion is a twisted ruin and the other Elemental Lords are more interested in keeping what they have, without us mortals ruining it." Jaina summarised.

"After they learnt that Ragnaros was banished by mortal hands, they quickly agreed to an uneasy peace," Thrall said, appearing from a portal behind the heroes.

Thrall was quickly joined by several other prominent figures, the racial leaders of the Azeroth Alliance.

"We do not enter their realms, and they will not harm our cities," Cairne smiled. "What of Deathwing?"

"We have a plan, we have a means to end him, and everything we need here, none of your cities will be harmed." Alexstrasza explained to the nine leaders. "But we ask that you prepare your armies for a greater challenge, while Uther and his companions end the Worldbreaker."

"What threat?" Varian asked.

"The Legion," Uther replied. "We have unconfirmed rumours that the Legion is returning, and further whispers of the Old Gods if Deathwing is allowed to continue."

"So we're damned either way," Magni snarled. "But I speak for all dwarves, when I say that we will not sit idly by as these evils rise. We will prepare our armies for war."

"I second that!" Mekkatorque piped up.

"What evidence is there for the Legion's return?" Tyrande asked.

Uther unsheathed Ashmourne and displayed it to the racial leaders, many of whom backed away.

"It says that they are coming, as well as a 'guest' in the vaults of the Temple," Uther stated. "Though we have no timeframe on when, I suspect that it will not be long until they return to sow chaos."

"You believe that thing?" Lor'themar asked quickly, his eyes fixed on the blade.

"Not remotely, and I did not believe that they would return so soon, but the appearance of our guest has forced me to reconsider." Uther sighed. "I will not say more about the visitor, but their presence does make the return of the Legion more likely than before."

"We will also make preparations for war, but we have our own problem to deal with at this time." Tyrande sighed.

"Illidan, Maiev told us about his escape." Sylvanas said quickly, when Tyrande seemed surprised that she knew. "What about the rest of you?"

Vol'jin and Cairne looked to Thrall, as Terenas and Lor'themar looked at each other.

"We will rally what allies we can," Terenas said after a slight pause. "The kingdom of Lordaeron will not shy away from such a threat."

"Stormwind fell to their menace once, it will not happen again." Varian said, moving to stand beside Terenas.

"The armies of Silvermoon will stand beside Lordaeron and Stormwind to defend the Eastern Kingdoms," Lor'themar said brightly. "Although our former prince will likely disagree strongly, we are best suited standing beside those we share the land with, not hiding away in Quel'thalas."

"We will not allow the Legion to destroy this world, as it destroyed Draenor," Thrall spoke up, with Vol'jin and Cairne behind him. "My people will avenge the mistake we made on Draenor and protect our new home from the same fate."

"Excellent," Alexstrasza applauded. "But this must be tabled for another time. Ready your armies, when the Legion comes we will stand together in defence of Azeroth, but for now the Worldbreaker must fall."

"We understand," Varian said sternly. "I have heard many stories of your heroism, and if anyone can end this monster, it is you Lightbringer."

"Thank you your majesty," Uther bowed, before Varian, Terenas, Lor'themar, Magni and Mekkatorque left through a portal to Stormwind that was summoned by Jaina.

"We shall also rally our peoples together, and continue to hunt the Betrayer before he can aid our enemy." Tyrande said calmly, though her anger was clear. "We know that the Legion still wishes to destroy my people for their defeat ten thousand years ago."

"We will stand at your side Uther, all you have to do is call upon us." Vol'jin smiled, as a portal to Darnassus opened behind them, and they all stepped through.

"Guards, could you please fetch our Obsidian guest, it's time to end this crisis." Alexstrasza called, and one of the Ruby Drakonid walked down the stairs in response.

"I presume this guest will draw Deathwing's ire?" Uther asked, sheathing Ashmourne.

"I certainly hope so; she has not stopped threatening us with her father's vengeance." Ysera sighed, as the Drakonids dragged out a familiar black haired Sin'dorei. "And given that she is one of Deathwing's last children, he'll have a connection to her, even if it's minimal."

"Nalice, the time has come for Deathwing to meet his end," Alexstrasza said coldly, as the Obsidian dragon was walked to the edge of the throne room.

"This will not be his end, it will be yours," Nalice laughed. "Why have you brought me from 'my' cell?"

"You must have a means of communicating with Deathwing, we want you to bring him here," Alexstrasza said calmly, ignoring the younger dragon's cheek. "Or will killing you send the message we wish to send?"

"How do you plan to end my father?" Nalice laughed, ignoring the queen's question.

"Summon Deathwing or die," Uther said through gritted teeth. "His allies are gone, your flight are essentially extinct, and there is no hope for Deathwing's machinations to succeed, bring him here, or die."

"Ah, the 'Lightbringer', it seems you are not as holy as the rumours say," Nalice laughed.

Sylvanas put a hand on his shoulder, he felt the Light permeate his body from her touch, which soothed his anger and made him smile.

"I still worship the Light, and it is clear to me that the only hope for Neltharion and your entire Dragonflight, is for the monstrosity known as Deathwing to die." Uther said calmly.

"I will not be bait for your failed trap, when it fails I shall be punished for betraying him!" Nalice spat at Alexstrasza.

"Then your death will have to suffice," The Dragon Queen said slowly, before unsheathing a dagger from her hip, and decapitating the obsidian dragon in mortal form with a single slash.

They felt the ground quake beneath them, and knew it had done the trick. As Nalice's beheaded corpse fell backwards off the Temple, the Dragonflight leaders and heroes gathered around the Dragon Queen.

"Apparently that did the trick, I'm not sure how." Sylvanas commented.

"It might be that he knows his kin are almost gone, Nalice was one of the last fully grown," Ysera suggested.

"Or our conversation earlier angered him, and he only retreated to rally his support." Uther suggested. "Nalice's execution may have just been well timed."

"We will not have long, Deathwing will bring everything he has left to bear on the Temple and its defenders," Alexstrasza said quickly. "Heroes prepare for the toughest fight of your lives. We shall rally our kin to defend the temple, as well as our secret weapon, let us hope it will be enough."

"What about the Dragon Soul?" Uther asked.

"I have adjusted it to be used as a weapon, hopefully," Kalecgos said, withdrawing the gold disc from his pocket. "I've connected it to the Focusing Iris from my father's domain; it should allow you to concentrate its power into a blast of pure energy."

"We have also poured more of our power into the Dragon Soul, making it more powerful than Deathwing will suspect," Ysera smiled. "We even managed to bind the power of the Obsidian Dragonflight into it; it is now powered by all five Dragonflights."

"We had a 'willing' volunteer," Nozdormu explained, his eyes looking where Nalice had been. "As willing as a prisoner of war can be."

"We entrust this weapon to you Uther," Alexstrasza said, taking it from Kalecgos and handing it to Uther. "The fate of Azeroth is now in your hands."

"No pressure then," Vereesa laughed nervously, as the southern sky began to darken.

Uther held the disc in his hands; for its size it was quite heavy, although he suspected that the weight of what was as stake, weighed it down more for him.

"He is coming," Onyxia said, her hazel eyes fixed on the dot that had appeared on the horizon.

"And it seems we were wrong to believe his allies were few in number," Ysera said solemnly, as more and more dots appeared around the central one. "This may be the end of the Obsidian Dragonflight."

"No… It will be the end of their corruption," Alexstrasza, standing beside her sister. "We have at least one hundred Obsidian eggs safe beneath the Temple, they will be born free from Deathwing's madness."

"We will need reinforcements to ensure our victory," Nozdormu informed them, Alexstrasza looked at one of the guards who nodded and walked away.

"They will come," she smiled. "They know what will happen if they do not aid us."

"Who?" Sylvanas asked.

"The Vrykul," Alexstrasza replied, as a horn sounded from somewhere further down the temple. "I… persuaded them to fight with us, promising them more glory than if they dared to oppose us."

"How did you persuade them? If I might ask." Uther asked.

"I wakened them from their slumber, and when their king tried to rally them under a different banner, I incinerated him." She smiled at the memory. "I believe they cried 'Hail the Queen of Fire', before I showed them what I really was."

"Did they not try to tame you?" Onyxia asked.

"No, they were too stunned by seeing their king turned to ash, and a strange woman transforming into a giant drake to think of opposing me." Alexstrasza laughed. "They will help us, or those I woke will join their king as ash."

"You think you can defeat me? The destroyer of the world? The herald of the end? The Worldbreaker?" Deathwing roared, flying closer and closer toward the Temple. "I will burn your allies to dust, your cities to ruin, this wretched world will break, and you will all die!"

"The final fight begins now," Alexstrasza roared; causing Ruby, Emerald, Bronze, and Azure dragons to take flight and surround the Temple, ready to meet the oncoming Obsidian and Twilight dragons that flanked Deathwing.

"May the Light give us strength," Uther breathed.


	33. 10th Man Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle of the War of the Dragon Aspects

Obsidian Dragonflight.

Part XI: 10th Man Down.

The battle began with the two armies of dragons clashing in the sky, fire and flapping wings surrounded the temple on three sides, with Deathwing circling east, out of range of the Wyrmrest forces.

"What is he doing?" Sylvanas looked to Alexstrasza for answers.

"Waiting until we're weak to destroy us," she snarled. "He thinks that because his dragons outnumber us, that they will win and destroy us."

"What happens if he burns the dragonshrines?" Sylvanas asked, her eyes watching Deathwing closely.

"They are where we go to die, he'll be burning our Dragonflight graveyards," Ysera said flatly, watching as Deathwing burned her Emerald Dragonshrine, melting the surrounding snow. "He is trying to demoralise us."

"Or corrupt our shrines into something sinister," Kalecgos suggested.

Their attention was snapped back to the west of the temple by a loud warhorn cutting through the roars of the battling dragons, followed by several more warhorns, each sounding further and further away. Hundreds of strange looking dragons ridden by Vrykul, soared toward them, quickly drawing the attention of Deathwing's dragons.

"Those dragons they're riding look… different," Arthas commented.

"They are what we once were," Kalecgos explained. "What all Dragonflights once looked like before the Titans blessed us, I guess you can call them proto-dragons."

"Arthas, Muradin, Falstad, do what you can to turn the tide of this skirmish in our favour," Alexstrasza commanded.

"Why us?" Arthas asked.

"Your skills at commanding armies and animals is needed, Onyxia and Ysondre will also aid our defenders." Ysera said quickly.

Onyxia and Ysondre ran and dived off the ledge, transforming as they fell and soaring into the fray. Arthas, Muradin and Falstad followed them, being quickly picked up by individual dragons.

"Ladies, care to provide some assistance?" Uther smiled.

"Of course my lord," Vereesa smiled.

Sylvanas, Vereesa and Jaina stood on the edge of the ledge, hurling fireballs and firing arrows at the enemy dragons that flew to close.

"Ready yourself Lightbringer, the Dragon Soul will take everything you have to use it, for not only does it draw on our combined power, but it will draw on your strength as well." Nozdormu said quickly, as Deathwing circled over the Path of the Titans.

As the Worldbreaker flew low over the ground, the ice formations cracked and melted, with the runoff flowed into the lower levels of the Temple.

"The Sanctums will be safe from harm if he floods the chamber, but the Vaults will be completely submerged." Ysera exclaimed. "Our guest should be unaffected in his cell, though I'm sure he could polymorph into a penguin if he starts to drown."

"We will deal with him later," Uther said coldly. "Deathwing's getting closer."

"Prepare to unleash the Dragon Soul!" Alexstrasza said quickly, as it was clear the sky battle was quickly turning in their favour.

"Your meagre defences will not save you!" Deathwing roared, as the Bronze Dragonshrine burned beneath him. "I will burn you all myself!"

"Uther!" Alexstrasza cried, as the Worldbreaker flew toward the Temple.

He raised the Dragon Soul, feeling it starting to draw on his strength as the power built up. When the sensation became almost unbearable, and Deathwing was almost upon them, he released the energy. Deathwing roared in anger, and tried to dodge the blast, but the beam cut into his wings, ripping off the armour that protected it.

"Mortal mongrels! You dabble in powers beyond your comprehension!" Deathwing roared, quickly turning back toward them and breathing fire at them.

"No!" Sylvanas cried.

She threw her arms out and encased the throne room in a golden bubble, which protected them from Deathwing's fire.

"You're gaining control of the Light, you no longer lash out subconsciously," Uther beamed at her. "I'm proud of you, you'll be worthy of an official induction when this is over, though the Hand will likely make you study as well."

"Thank you my lord," Sylvanas said as the bubble dissipated.

Clouds formed around the Temple, hiding the throne room from the circling Worldbreaker, and when he tried to fly through the clouds, he was blasted with lightning.

"These clouds will not last forever," Ysera said, as she channelled her druidic magic to maintain the cloud cover. "Prepare to weild the Dragon Soul again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fighting alongside giants… That's a new one," Falstad laughed, as he and Muradin soared beside each other.

"Aye, fighting with Uther has not been dull these past two years," "Muradin laughed, before his dragon peeled away to tear a Twilight drake from the sky.

"Haraak foln!" One of the Vrykul roared, hurling a harpoon at an Obsidian dragon, hitting it in the chest.

"They're quite skilled, I'm glad they're on our side!" Arthas called, passing the two dwarves on the back of a Ruby dragon.

A Twilight dragon turned sharply towards them, with the Acolyte on its back blasting Falstad's dragon with a bolt of shadow magic. The spell hit the dragon in the chest, killing it instantly.

"Is something different with Onyxia?" Falstad asked, after he leapt from his dead dragon to Muradin's with his shamanistic magic.

"I heard Sylvanas cleansed her of the corruption that claimed her kin, and infused her with the Light," Muradin replied. "I'll admit that seems quite unbelievable."

"How the hell does that work?" Falstad asked.

"We've both seen what she's now capable of, and heard about what she's done," Muradin chuckled. "Plus, we've encountered multiple supernatural entities, perhaps she's now one of them, who is thankfully on our side."

"But imbuing a powerful being like a dragon with the Light?" Falstad asked, holding on tightly as their dragon dived to attack another dragon.

"We'll learn about it later, right now we've got to…" Muradin said, before they were hit with fire from above.

"You dabble in powers beyond your control!" Deathwing roared, circling around the Temple as they fell from the sky.

Falstad cast a spell and their fall was slowed, allowing them to land on a lower level on the temple.

"I'm going to find another dragon willing to let me ride them, think you can give them some shamanistic support?" Muradin said quickly.

"Aye," Falstad laughed, as totems sprung up around him. "Got a few tricks I learnt from our green allies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Try channeling the Light into the Dragon Soul; it might increase the damage it does to him." Jaina said brightly.

"A wise idea Miss Proudmoore," Alexstrasza said, her eyes still following Deathwing, even though he was hidden by Ysera's clouds. "I fear we cannot stall this, the longer we leave it, the more people who will suffer his wrath."

"Now you face the Worldbreaker!" Deathwing roared as the clouds parted. Before he could breathe fire on the heroes, Uther channelled the Dragon Soul into another powerful blast, which caught the Worldbreaker by surprise.

This time it ripped into several plates on Deathwing's back, revealing the corrupted flesh underneath. Deathwing snarled and turned south, flying away from the battle, and away from the Wyrmrest Temple.

"Is he retreating?" Sylvanas laughed.

"This is no joke," Alexstrasza said coldly. "If he escapes there is no telling how many will suffer his wrath, we have to follow, we must end this today!"

"We may not get another chance to end him!" Nozdormu said quickly, before diving off the ledge and transforming into his natural form, followed by Ysera and Kalecgos.

"The battle is won!" Sylvanas cheered, as the last Obsidian dragon fell toward the rocky ground.

"No! It is just beginning," Uther called back, watching as Jaina leapt on to Kalecgos' back, Vereesa sat astride Nozdormu and Syylvanas paired with Ysera. "My queen?"

"Do not fail us Uther," Alexstrasza said calmly, their eyes meeting with a mutual understanding.

The Dragon Queen followed her fellow Aspects, and Uther jumped on to her back. He looked down at the Dragon Soul in his right hand, his grip tightened when he heard Deathwing's roar ahead of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is the party leaving?" Arthas asked, landing in the Wyrmrest throne room as the Dragonflight leaders followed Deathwing south.

"Seems so," Muradin sighed, landing beside the prince and dismounting the dragon he'd been riding.

"Do you think they can do it? End Deathwing?" Falstad asked, as the three men stood around the glass globe.

"There's no one else capable," Arthas smiled. "Lord Uther will not fail the Azeroth Alliance in its hour of need; he never let the Lordaeron Alliance down."

"Hey lad, what do you think of Sylvanas?" Falstad asked after a moment of silence.

"In what way?" the prince asked cautiously.

"Her new powers," Muradin clarified.

"You're a fellow Paladin; do you believe what she's capable of?" Falstad said quickly.

"No, I don't think that a ranger is suddenly able to channel the Light in this way, especially when she showed no connection to the Light before she met Uther." Arthas said quickly. "There is something more to this."

"You are most certainly right Prince Arthas," a voice said, surprising the three men who moved to grab their weapons, but relaxed when they saw who had spoken up. "We believe that we know what has brought about the change in the Lady Windrunner, and it is imperative I speak with her."

"We're listening," Muradin said after a pregnant pause where the three men considered the figure's words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's turned south-east! He's not retreating; he's seeking vengeance!" Uther noted, yelling his thoughts to his nearby allies. "He's going to burn Stormwind!"

"I'm not going to get any closer Uther; you must take your shot!" Alexstrasza said quickly.

"I'm not going to risk hitting you!" Uther yelled. "Get me above him, I'll deliver the final strike directly!"

"Do not fail us Uther!" she said, before catching up with Deathwing and flying closely over his back.

Uther unsheathed his swords and leapt from the Dragon Queen's back, plunging both his blades into the exposed flesh on the Worldbreaker's back.

"Your tenacity is admirable, but pointless." Deathwing roared. "You ride into the jaws of the apocalypse."

"You're not fighting alone!" Sylvanas said, landing beside Uther, blasting one of the loose plates with Light-empowered arrows. "I'm not abandoning you now!"

"Where's your sister?" He laughed.

"Providing ranged assistance!" Jaina called, as Kalecgos and Nozdormu flanked the Worldbreaker, with Alexstrasza and Ysera following close behind.

Uther channelled the Light into his blades, slashing at the nearest loose plate, seeing it burn into Deathwing's flesh. Sylvanas shouldered her bow and withdrew her daggers, cutting free the plate and causing Deathwing to roar in pain.

"You are less than dust, fit only to be brushed from my back." The Worldbreaker roared.

The two heroes were confronted with glowing orange slime creatures and flaming tentacles that sprouted from the Worldbreaker's exposed flesh.

"Deal with them; I'm going to end this!" Uther snarled, sheathing his swords and withdrawing the Dragon Soul from his belt pocket.

He pointed the Dragon Soul at the back of Deathwing's neck, and channelled the Light into the ancient weapon. But before he could end the Worldbreaker, he felt the Light abandon him, his strength wane, and he fell to his knees.

"Uther!" Sylvanas cried, casting a shield around him and kneeling beside him. "What's wrong?"

"The Light has abandoned me," he said feebly, before unsheathing Ashmourne and pulling the Ashbringer crystal from the hilt with surprising ease.

He felt the warmth in his hands, and it spread through his arms into his chest, but his connection to the Light was not restored. He looked into Sylvanas' eyes, deciding he was not going to be able to end Deathwing alone.

"Take this, end the Worldbreaker!" he said, giving her the Ashbringer crystal, which she pocketed, and then the Dragon Soul.

"I can't" Sylvanas stammered.

"My strength has gone, you must!" he said quickly. "End this, before he burns Stormwind!"

"Yes my lord," she said slowly, getting to her feet, feeling the Dragon Soul weighing her down.

She stood on the metal plate nearest Deathwing's neck, aimed it at the base of his skull, before an idea sprung to mind. She withdrew the Ashbringer crystal again, held it against the Dragon Soul as she channelled all the power she could muster into the artefact.

"Do it!" Uther yelled, as the Stormwind Lighthouse grew ever closer.

"Be at peace Neltharion, your nightmare is at an end." She breathed.

She fired the Dragon Soul, the brilliant gold light burning through Deathwing's skull. Deathwing bucked as the blast killed him instantly, but his body continued to soar through the air, clearing the Lighthouse and Cathedral by the narrowest margin.

"We did it!" Sylvanas cheered.

She turned to see that Uther was gone, and she was alone on the dead dragon's back. She also noted that the other Dragonflight leaders had fallen back; meaning she was trapped on the falling dragon. She crouched between two of the weakened plates, shielding herself from the corruption with the Ashbringer crystal, whilst Deathwing's flesh started to disintegrate around her, The holy energy she'd used to end him, and the power radiating from her were quickly destroying the corrupted Aspect. She closed her eyes and prayed for Uther's survival, as well as her own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sylvanas! Wake up!" A voice said urgently. Sylvanas opened her eyes and saw Vereesa shaking her awake, her bright face leaning over her. "You're alive!"

"Yes, I'm alive." Sylvanas groaned, her entire body aching, likely from falling off Deathwing when his body completely disintegrated. "Is it over?"

"Yes Sylvanas, it is over." Alexstrasza said calmly, helping her to stand up, but her eyes were fixed on something behind her.

Sylvanas turned and gasped. Deathwing's obsidian jaw was embedded into the cliff face, and as she surveyed the blasted landscape, it became clear that the metal plates were all that remained of the Worldbreaker. The pieces were likely spread across the land between Stormwind and wherever she was now.

"What happens now?" Jaina asked, as they all gathered beneath the jaw.

"The Dragon Soul will be returned to its rightful time and place," Nozdormu said, inspecting the artefact in his hands.

"These lands are already cursed, healing these lands is not possible," Alexstrasza sighed. "The blood of Deathwing has further corrupted these lands. Though we will strive to reverse what they can, I fear these lands will never be as they once were."

"Where are we?" Sylvanas asked, but Vereesa, Jaina and the four Dragonflight leaders fell silent.

"The Blasted Lands," Jaina said slowly. "Just west of the Dark Portal."

Sylvanas quickly got her bearings and ran east, stopping at the edge of a large crater and staring at what dominated the basin before her.

"Sylvanas?" Vereesa asked, standing at her sister's side.

"That's the Portal?" She breathed.

"Yes." Jaina answered. "It's been closed for years, but destroying it is not an option."

Sylvanas again sprinted toward the Portal, stopping at the foot of the imposing stone arch.

"What's wrong?" Vereesa asked, being the only one to follow Sylvanas into the crater.

"She was here…" Sylvanas breathed. "I understand why Uther did not want to come here; the scars of the past are opened by this thing…"

"Are you okay?" Vereesa asked cautiously.

Before she could answer, a loud crack drew their attention to the archway. For a brief moment it was filled with an inky blackness and a faint glow, before it vanished, showing the bare rock face behind it. A lone figure had been spat out, and they stumbled toward the two Windrunners. As the figure got closer, they could see their clothes were torn, threadbare and burned in places, showing horrific scars on the figure's pale flesh. A hood hid most of their face, and a robe covered their figure, but they could see the figure was female. The woman stopped metres from them, looked up at the sky momentarily, before collapsing.

"What the hell?" Vereesa exclaimed, they both rushed forward to inspect the figure, as Jaina appeared at their side.

Sylvanas rolled the woman on to her back, the hood falling away to reveal long blonde hair, fair elven skin marked by further scars, and a pendant around her neck, featuring a large, beautiful emerald.

"Impossible," they breathed, as they took in the unconscious form of Alleria Windrunner.

The Dragonflights hurried to their side and took in the scene before them.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Vereesa gulped.

"The Legion is coming," Alexstrasza said coldly. "We MUST return to the Temple immediately!"


	34. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: Just when things couldn't get any worse...

Epilogue: Shadows.

They appeared back in the Wyrmrest Temple in the blink of an eye, but quickly realised that something was wrong. Arthas, Muradin and Falstad were gone, along with the Vrykul and Alexstrasza's loyal guards.

"My queen?" a Drakonid asked, quickly climbing the last few steps after hearing them arrive. "Is everything alright?"

"Deathwing is dead, and it appears the Legion is coming," she said curtly, before her tone shifted to one of concern. "Why do you ask?"

"Lord Uther arrived half an hour ago, he demanded to be taken down to the Vaults," the drakonid explained. "He said it was urgent, a matter of life and death."

"The Vaults are flooded, is he still down there?" Ysera asked.

"No, he ordered us to boil the water, to clear the vaults so he could retrieve something." The Drakonid replied. "We did as he commanded and left him alone when he went into the vaults."

"And when he came out?" Jaina asked.

"He… I do not know," the Drakonid paused. "We were more focused on tending to the wounded and ensuring that there were no surviving Twilight dragons."

Suddenly Alleria came to, clinging to Veresa and looking around wildly, a look of complete terror in her eyes.

"Where am I?" She immediately asked, a hand moving for her dagger.

"The Wyrmrest Temple, Northrend, Azeroth." Ysera said, holding the eldest Windrunner by the shoulders, seeming to calm her with her touch. "You're safe!"

"The Legion…" Alleria stammered, looking at the Dragonflights still terrified.

"The Legion is coming, we have been repeatedly warned of their arrival," Alexstrasza interrupted. "You're safe here young one."

"Who are you people?" Alleria asked, looking around but freezing on Vereesa and Sylvanas. "Sisters?"

"You're safe Alleria, we're both here for you," Vereesa said softly. "These are our allies, Jaina Proudmoore, and the four surviving Dragon Dragonflight leaders; Nozdormu, Kalecgos, Ysera and Alexstrasza."

"Lord Uther is… missing." Sylvanas said, not sure how to describe the missing paladin.

"Lord Uther! He's in grave danger!" Alleria said, becoming scared immediately upon hearing his name. "I came… to warn him…"

"Of what?" Jaina asked.

"The Legion!" she stammered.

"We know they're coming, we are preparing everything we have to face them." Alexstrasza said calmly, but it had no effect.

"The Legion are not alone!" Alleria said quickly. "They sent a herald to prepare Azeroth for invasion, and to find powerful allies."

"Herald? You're the only new arrival sister," Sylvanas smiled. "The last thing to arrive was…"

"Who is the herald?" Jaina asked, fearing the answer.

"Ner'zhul!" Alleria breathed, before passing out again, clearly her ordeal had been far greater than returning to Azeroth. It was clear she was malnourished and had been deprived of sleep, as Sylvanas could feel her ribcage through her clothes, and it was only under the Temple orbs, that bags were visible under Alleria's eyes.

"Ysera, look after her!" Alexstrasza commanded, before; she, Jaina, Sylvanas and Vereesa hurried down to the Vaults. Ysera lay Alleria down on the floor, placing the ranger's head in her lap, and chanting a spell in her draconic tongue.

They found the Vault room almost untouched, with only one vault door half-open. When they opened the door, their hearts sank even further in their chests. Inside were the shattered remains of Frostlight, and the discarded armour, which Uther had been wearing. The final nail in the emotional coffin, was the dragonscale pendant given to him by Alexstrasza, its cord snapped as if ripped from Uther's neck.

"What was in here?" Sylvanas asked, watching the Dragon Queen cradle the broken pendant.

"The Lich King's armour," she said weakly. "My Lord Uther… he's gone."

"And Ner'zhul is loose with the most famous hero as his puppet, with all the Lightbringer's knowledge at his disposal." Sylvanas said through gritted teeth. "We have to prepare for this, warn our allies not to trust him until we get Uther back, otherwise the Lich can cripple our defences before the Legion arrives."

"I'm on it!" Jaina said, quickly teleporting away in the blink of an eye.

"While we're down here, there's someone we should talk to," Alexstrasza said, tying the pendant around her wrist and walking over to an unopened vault.

"I was wondering when you would come to me," the man inside said merrily when the door opened. "Where is your Paladin friend?"

"Gone," Sylvanas said simply. "Who are you, and how can you help us stop the Legion?"

"Who I am can wait. And I can help you stop the Legion, because I... am the reason for the Legion's return. Years ago, I brought the orcs to this world, and by doing so, I opened a path for the demons as well. For my sins I was murdered by those who I cared for most. Despite my death, war raged across the lands of the east for many years, leaving entire kingdoms devastated in its wake. Now at long last I have returned to set things right." the man said, getting to his feet and pulling his hood up over his head.

"But that means you're…" Sylvanas stammered.

"I... am Medivh, The Last Guardian. I tell you now, the only chance for this world is to unite in arms against the enemies of all who live." Medivh smiled, emphasising 'all' as if he knew about Ner'zhul. He stepped calmly out of the Vault, finding no resistance from the heroes. Medivh gave them a complimentary bow, before speaking again. "Let the game begin."

Fin.

 _This story will conclude in;_  Uther: Guardians and Demons.

-AN-

_And that wraps up the War of the Dragon Aspects, and I felt that I really needed to put the stakes at an all time high for the third and final part of my Uther trilogy, (Because having just our heroes versus the Legion seemed a bit too simple.)_

_As of this moment there is no estimated time for when the final story will begin posting, but I will update the description of this story when it does._

_I hope you all enjoyed reading this adventure, and will stick around for the final part. I've had so much fun writing this, and its fair to say I have grand plans for the ending of this trilogy._

_NilioJ13._


	35. -AN- List of Chapter Song Titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the full list of song titles I used for the chapter titles, most of them are songs I like that matched the chapter subjects, but some are simply song titles I used without knowing the song.

Trouble - Taylor Swift.

St Elmo's Fire (Man in Motion) - John Parr.

Through the Fire and Flames - Dragonforce.

Set Fire to the Rain - Adele.

Enter Sandman - Metallica.

I Dreamed a Dream - Les Miserables.

Windmills of Your Mind - Noel Harrison.

Dream On - Aerosmith.

Lux Aeterna (From Requiem for a Dream) - London Ensemble.

Heart of Courage - Two Steps From Hell.

It's On Again - Alicia Keys.

Back in Black - AC/DC.

This Will Be The Day - Jeff Williams feat. Casey Williams.

It's Time - Imagine Dragons.

Dawn of Victory - Rhapsody.

The Light - Sara Bareilles.

More Than A Feeling - Boston.

It's A Kind of Magic - Queen.

Pinball Wizard - The Who.

I Put A Spell on You - Screamin' Jay Hawkins.

Stars Align - Lindsey Stirling.

Rock You Like a Hurricane - Scorpions.

Hammer - The Wailers.

Elements - Lindsey Stirling.

Mama - My Chemical Romance.

Fury of the Storm - Dragonforce.

I Burn - Jeff Williams (Feat Casey Williams.)

Fire - Arthur Brown.

It's The End of the World As We Know It - R.E.M.

Another World - Anthony Johnson.

Limits - Barenaked Ladies.

Adiemus - Karl Jenkins.

10th Man Down - Nightwish.

Shadows - Lindsey Stirling.


End file.
